Come Morning Light
by CandEForever
Summary: Maura Isles has been missing for two years when a mysterious stranger arrives in Boston and changes everything. Book One of the Clone Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli and Isles belongs to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro.

Chapter 1

Boston, MA

It was raining, and she had grown to truly hate the rain! To her it felt as if she was lost all over again, not that she had yet been found, but the bits and pieces she was able to recover and assimilate meant something was better than nothing. It was much better than the nothing she had to claim the first time she distinctly remembered the rain, wandering in it drenched, disheartened and disoriented. Now she at least had a first name, Tess. And she was a writer.

Tess opened the door to the coffeehouse where she knew other writers gathered, hoping not only for some burst of inspiration but also the chance to run across someone who might recognize her and help put the missing pieces of her life back together. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the interior, she looked for a place to sit and peruse the crowd. Nothing could have prepared her for what she would find.

"Hey, Jimmy!" a woman's voice rose above the din. "Got any Camera Obscura on that jukebox?"

The barista, a tall white-haired man, turned around and grinned at the woman sitting with her back to Tess.

"You know I do," he answered in a Scottish brogue. "Let me guess, Sasha. It's either 'Lloyd' or 'James'."

"James," Sasha said decidedly, "in honor of my favorite coffeehouse owner and record dealer in the entire world!"

Jimmy nodded and headed to the jukebox, an authentic reproduction of those of the 1950's era. Before he could reach it, he turned and looked directly at Tess. He narrowed his eyes as an astonished expression came over his features. "Sasha, I think you forgot to tell me you had a sister in town. Especially an identical twin kind of relation!"

Sasha turned around and stared at Tess with a gasp! It was as if she were looking into a mirror, except she wasn't drenched and the person standing before her was. . . They both had long, caramel hair with highlighted parts around the face and large hazel eyes. Tess stared back, not knowing what to say. Could this be a clue to her identity? Surely, this could not be a coincidence!

Sasha found her voice first. "Do you want to sit down? I mean, who knows what to say in a time like this?"

Tess nodded mutely, gripping her notebook with a white-knuckled grasp. Even Jimmy was speechless!

"I'm Tess," she said after a moment.

Sasha introduced herself and Jimmy. No one knew really what to say.

"This is going to sound strange," Tess said as she began to focus on why she had come to the coffeehouse in the first place, "but I need some help finding out who I really am!"

Neither Sasha nor Jimmy said anything. Tess averted her gaze. They were probably doing their best to hold back laughter. What a stupid thing to say. Jimmy looked ready to call the cops and haul her off. But Tess ignored the urge to bolt for the door, instead sitting down in the chair Sasha offered.

"I'm not crazy," she blurted, "This isn't some ploy." She toyed with the springs on her notebook. "But judging from the looks on your faces, I-" She shook her head, her cheeks burning. Now that she was in the air conditioning, the fact that she was still wet caused her to tremble. Okay, nerves could've been a factor, too. "I should go. This was a stupid idea." She started to get up, but a hand grabbed her arm.

"You're staying right here." Sasha's tone was abrupt but her eyes held a gentleness Tess had not seen in the two years she'd been on the go.

Tess slowly sat back down and Sasha released her hold. "Thank you," she whispered but couldn't bring herself to look Sasha in the eye. "This is the first place I've felt at home. Familiar."

Sasha slid a mug of coffee across the counter and ran around to the chair she occupied. "Where else have you been?"

Tess took a sip of the coffee and set the mug down. "All over. Every state, practically." She jabbed a finger at her notebook. "I was in Georgia when I came to. From what I'm not sure, but I've been trying to piece my life together ever since. I'm tired of moving around, doing odd jobs." She shook her head. Shut it, Tess. This woman doesn't want to hear you whine.

"Listen," Sasha said after a beat, "I'm pretty in the know about a lot of things but this-us-I'm just as shocked as you are."

Tess let out a breath of relief. "Good. That makes me feel a little better." She finally met Sasha's gaze. "I'm not usually this open. I'm usually the one in the corner alone with my notebook."

Sasha offered a kind smile. "Maybe it's the twin thing. I can't explain it either. And it's going to bug me."

Tess let a laugh escape. "Guess we were both blessed with curious minds. I love learning everything I can-about anything. Especially since-" She stared into her coffee. "So, you don't recognize me? Other than-you know-"

Sasha shook her head and Tess sagged in defeat. "But that doesn't mean you have to leave." She smiled in a way that Tess had to smile back. "How long have you been here?"

"A week." She looked away. The place was pretty much empty. She took a breath. "Do you know anyone hiring?" She'd had enough of the dingy motel room. "Motel rooms are less than desirable." She lowered her gaze. Way to go, Tess. Now they'll think you're here for charity. "N-never mind. I'm sorry. I'll just go." She got off the stool again, tossing a dollar on the counter. "I'm sorry, it's all I have." She backed to the door. She had to get out of here before she made an even bigger fool of herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The original characters in this story belong to my writing partner and I, but the established characters are the sole property of Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Tess, wait!" Sasha called after her, as the other woman walked away. "I want to help you!"

"Why?" Tess turned around, unable to keep her tears hidden. She was ashamed of her behavior and words; therefore, she only wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible.

"Because you deserve to know who you are," Sasha replied. "Doesn't everyone?"

Tess stared at her feet and said nothing but felt unable to move or think.

"Come home with me," offered Sasha on impulse, yet intrigued with their strange connection. "I have a guest bedroom that's better than any motel room in Boston. That's not bragging. My cousin Angie and I designed it. Come on." She took hold of the other woman's hand and gently led her back inside. "I'll get my things and we'll head home."

Home. . . It was a foreign concept to Tess but it sounded good nevertheless. Every time she thought of where her true home might be, she felt a natural attraction to Boston. Could it be due to this mysterious stranger? Or was it something else?

Tess felt like she was in a daze as Sasha paid for their coffee and put all of the sketches into her mint green crocodile messenger bag. She has unusual style, Tess thought. From the bag to her zebra print shoes, but I like it. Did I ever wear anything like this? She stared down at her nondescript ensemble, jeans and a plain navy pullover. The woman who could be her double was dressed entirely differently in a purple blouse with a leather jacket over it and black pants.

"Time to go," Sasha announced and Tess followed her out to a medium-size cerulean blue car. Within minutes, they arrived at the motel where Tess was staying, so she could collect her belongings and leave.

"I'll just be a minute," Tess told Sasha, hoping she'd pick up on the subtle message that this was a task to be done alone. Because Tess felt very self-conscious about everything regarding herself and her situation, she especially didn't want this stranger seeing the condition of her cramped and rundown motel room or her few meager belongings. A short while afterward, she returned to the car with two bags in hand. They drove in silence to a stately looking brownstone in an historic neighborhood.

"My place is on the garden level," Sasha said as she located the key to the entryway. Tess was amazed by the interior of Sasha's home. It was painted in subtle colors of gray, silver and a mint green similar to Sasha's messenger bag. In the living room, she saw a a seven-foot purple sofa flanked by glass side tables. A retro coffee table sat in front of the sofa. On the opposite wall were to overstuffed houndstooth chairs and another modern black table. The kitchen was all green and white with silver nickel accents and a table with a glass top. At that moment, two caramel and brown tabby cats came running down the hallway.

"Meet Peter and Puma," Sasha said to Tess.

Some of the reluctant demeanor Tess had displayed melted away at the sight of the animals. "They're SO cute," she exclaimed.

Sasha led the way to the guest bedroom, a large space with a queen-size bed covered in a chambray blue and chocolate brown bedspread and long pooling chocolate silk curtains. A walnut dresser stood across the room with a matching high chest of drawers.

"Bathroom's to the left," Sasha told her guest, nodding to the side of the guest quarters.

"Thank you so much," Tess didn't know what else to say, so she just set her bags down by the side of the bed.

"It's late, so just let me know if you need anything," Sasha told Tess. "Otherwise, I'm sure you could use some privacy—and sleep."

Tess nodded as the other woman left the room. She closed the door, went into the bathroom to change her clothes, then sank wearily onto the bed. There were many questions to be answered, but for tonight she would rest, grateful to have a better place to stay and a new friend in the city.

It was Friday night and Jane Rizzoli was alone again. Drinking a beer in a booth at The Dirty Robber, Jane blinked back hot tears of grief and self-recrimination. Why couldn't she have saved her best friend? Why had Maura had to be the one to die when Jane was the one to put herself in danger every day for her job... but was unscathed and alive two years later? Jane drank several more bottles of beer until she could almost see Maura sitting across from her and hear her laughter above the din. Next, Jane ended up where she always did after a night of drinking; at Maura's grave. She cried until she felt helpless and empty. In a few minutes, Frost would be coming for her to take her home. He would wait out the dark night in quiet faithfulness, as he did every time.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro, except for originals.

We hope you enjoy this chapter because much is revealed :)

Chapter Three

The next morning, Tess awoke to the very enticing aroma of chocolate. She dressed quickly and followed the irresistible scent into the kitchen. She saw that Sasha had set out plates of delicious-looking chocolate chip and double chocolate muffins.

"Good morning," she gestured toward the plates. "Have something to eat, if you like."

Tess took a muffin and headed to the glass top table. "Thanks."

"I made coffee," Sasha continued. "Do you want a cup?" Her guest nodded."I meant to ask last night before it got too late," Sasha began, hoping to be tactful and not make her new friend feel like a charity case. "Do you need a job? Because I really need a good assistant at the firm." Sasha suddenly realized that she had forgotten to tell Tess anything about her job. "My cousin Angie and I have a design firm and we could really use a hand," she explained. "It's difficult enough for just one of use to stay organized, let alone two!"

Tess thought it over for a moment and then decided it seemed like a good idea. Somehow she knew she was safe with this enigmatic stranger, so she found herself accepting the offer.

"Great!" Sasha exclaimed, smiling broadly at Tess. "I was hoping you'd say that. Ever since we took on the Fairfield mansion, we have been totally swamped." She looked downward and stirred her coffee. "You'll like Angie. She's really fun and creative. The sister I never had. Anyway, that's what I was doing at Jimmy's place last night, working on sketches. I know it's mainly a writer's hangout, but Jimmy and I go way back. What kind of writing do you do?"

Tess stared into her coffee. Sasha wasn't a writer, but she appreciated the creative mind. She wouldn't laugh or mock. "I'm dipping my toes into science fiction. I find it fascinating."

Sasha smiled, and Tess heaved a quiet sigh of relief. Good. Sasha didn't find it dumb. "I'd love to read something you've written. If you want."

Tess's cheeks burned, but she tried to hide her surprise. "Really? " She gave a nervous laugh. "You're the first person to tell me that." When was the last time she'd been this open with anyone? She couldn't remember. Of course she couldn't. "So do you have to work today?"

Sasha let out a laugh, so much like Tess's own. "It's Saturday. I thought we'd go shopping, if you're up to it."

Tess stared down at her simple white t-shirt and jeans. "I think you're right. I'm tired of looking like I put on the first thing in my closet." Her smile faded. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to wait until I start my job."

Sasha shook her head, getting to her feet. "Nonsense. You'll pay me when you can." She went into the kitchen. "My niece has a habit of dropping by unannounced. She lives next door. She's Angie's daughter. Sixteen."

Tess joined her in the kitchen. "Wow. Your poor cousin."

Sasha laughed, putting the milk in the fridge. "Actually, she's not a typical teen. She's so sweet. She loves Broadway and writing. You two will have a lot to talk about."

Tess picked up Peter just as a knock sounded at the door. She kept her gaze trained on Sasha as she opened the door. In stepped a girl with chin length dark hair and a small frame. She looked no older than twelve, clad in jeans and a dark blue top. Glasses rested on her nose and in her left hand she held a red and white cane.

"Whoa. Mom wasn't kidding. You do look exactly alike," Anna said as she stepped into the house. "Can I hang out here? Mom's on her cleaning frenzy."

Sasha laughed, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Of course you can, honey. Anna, this is Tess. Tess, this is Anna."

Tess put Peter down. "Hi, Anna. It's nice to meet you. Sasha tells me you like to write."

Anna nodded, folding up her cane and putting it on the counter. "I do. I love science fiction."

"Me too. I also write and have recently discovered sci fi."

Anna's eyes widened, as though Sasha just told her she'd won a gold medal. "Really? Have you gotten anything published? I'm going to get published when I graduate college."

Tess did her best to keep back a smile. This girl was really serious about writing. "I need to figure out who I am first." She tried not to avert her gaze at Anna's confusion. "I have a severe case of amnesia."

Anna's smile faded. "Oh. I'm sorry. Well, maybe writing will help. And maybe being with us, too."

"And shopping," Sasha said, coming into the room. "Tess needs a new wardrobe."

Tess shrugged, giving a half-smile. "It's true. You're welcome to join us."

"Sure. Can we go to the coffeehouse after?"

"I know why you want to go there," Sasha said, patting Anna's shoulder. "To hear Jimmy talk."

"Hey, I love all things Scottish." She plucked a muffin from the plate on the counter. "Aunt Sasha, is my star cup clean?"

"Star cup?" Tess asked as Sasha took a glass from the cabinet and handed it to Anna.

"Gold stars." Anna held up the cup and sure enough gold stars covered the glass. "I'm obsessed with the show Glee."

Tess furrowed a brow. "Glee?"

Sasha poured milk into the star cup. "It's a TV show about a high school glee club."

"It's amazing," Anna said, sitting at the table with her star cup. "My favorite character isRachel, played by actress Lea Michele..."

As though she were running a marathon, Anna launched into an explanation of Glee, explaining each character. She even explained about a favorite guest star named Idina Menzel, who played Rachel's birthmother on Glee.

"Wow," Tess said when Anna finally stopped talking. "That sounds great!" Had she ever been this passionate about something? Writing was still too new. "I'll have to check it out sometime."

Anna grinned. "Oh I have the first two seasons on DVD."

"After shopping," Tess said, leaning over Anna and kissing her on the head. "Eat up so we can go."

Tess watched Anna and Sasha interact, like sisters rather than niece and aunt. Would she ever feel comfortable enough here to joke around and feel like family instead of a guest?

"No, we're not listening to Wicked the entire day." Sasha held a CD out of reach. "You need a break from it."

Anna glared. "I do not. Have you been talking to my mom?"

"Yes, and we both agree. Pick something else." Sasha shoved the CD in a drawer. "How about Glee?"

Anna smiled, but it was a you're-up-to-no- good smile. "Fine. It has Defying Gravity and For Good on it." She grinned again and disappeared down the hall.

Sasha shook her head. "She seems sweet..."

Tess laughed, putting her coffee mug in the sink. "She's passionate. That's not a bad thing."

"Thank you!" Anna said, coming into the room. "Convince my mom of that, would you? And I'm ready to go."

Tess smiled at Anna's excitement. Oh, to be sixteen again. Slipping on her shoes, she followed Anna and Sasha out into the sticky heat, the sun shining from the sky like the brightest light possible. Tess squinted against the glare as she climbed into the front seat.

"Here. Use these." Sasha dropped a pair of sunglasses in Tess's lap. She started the car. "Anna, you situated?"

"Yep." Anna said nothing more and Tess twisted in her seat to find her reading her phone. "No way! Detective Rizzoli emailed me back! She spoke to all the juniors and I met her after. She gave us her card. I emailed her with questions."

"Wow. That's neat!" Sasha said, stopping at a red light.

"It's sad, though. Her best friend was murdered."

"Oh, wow. How awful. Did they find who did it?" Tess asked. That poor woman. How awful to lose your best friend in such a cruel way.

"No. She said she can't work some cases even now, two years later. Her best friend was a medical examiner."

Tess shook her head. "Wow." She stared out the window. What was it about Boston that felt so familiar? She stayed silent, listening to Anna and Sasha talk.

"She said that she's seen Glee," Anna was saying, "She likes Santana best."

"That's neat. Don't email her too much, okay? She's probably busy," Sasha advised as she pulled into a large parking lot. A four story building loomed before them.

"She doesn't mind. She looks forward to my emails." Anna scrambled out of the car. "So what sort of stuff do you want to get, Tess?"

Tess shrugged. "I'm not sure. Guess I have to figure out my style as well as my memories." She attempted a laugh but let it falter.

The brightness and loudness of the mall did not help her feeling of disorientation. Once inside the first store, her worries melted away. After five minutes at the sale rack, she found herself drawn to the colorful blouses and skirts. And the shoes. She'd never seen so many different kinds of shoes in one place before.

"Try this." Sasha handed her a black above-the-knee spaghetti strap dress.

Tess hesitated. "It's too much." She tried to hand the dress back, but Sasha wasn't having it.

"Come on. Every woman needs a little black dress."

Tess looked at the dress. What could it hurt? Smiling, she disappeared into the fitting room, emerging a few minutes later. "Well?"

"Awesome, Tess!" Anna said from where she sat on the floor across from the dressing room. "Whoa, what happened to your leg?"

Tess glanced down. She'd forgotten all about the ugly scar. "Another mystery I have to solve."

Immediately after the mention of her scar, Tess felt her head begin to swim more and more. She felt flooded with indescribable emotions as she searched the racks for more suitable clothing and was barely able to pay attention to anything outside of her own thoughts. Sasha's advice on color or style felt as though it was coming from the moon. Suddenly she remembered, or perhaps imagined, the distant sound of a collision, metal on metal like cars crashing into each other. Then she heard a gunshot in her memory so vividly imagined that she jumped.

"Are you ok?" Sasha was startled and concerned.

"I don't know," Tess answered, shaking as she tried to hold onto the shopping bags.

Sasha looked down at her phone which had just began to vibrate with a new message. "It's Angie, she needs help with a client."

Tess sighed as her mind filled with more metal collisions and firing of guns. "Can I just go back to your place?" she whispered, longing for the barrage of these sounds to end.

Sasha nodded. "Looks like we've got to call it a day, anyway." She glanced at Tess and tried to keep the alarm out of her expression both facially and vocally. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Tess shook her head. "No. I really want to be alone for a while, if that is all right."


	4. Chapter 4

The R&I characters do not belong to us. Enjoy! X

Chapter Four

Once inside her room, Tess sank down onto the bed and let tears she hadn't realize were hiding inside her soul flow down her cheeks and sobbed loudly. Now the scenes in her mind had changed from vague sounds in an opaque nothingness to a few visuals of a dark haired woman looking scared. Tess felt a terrible pain in her leg as the woman sliced through her skin with a jagged piece of plastic.

Tess heard herself scream and then the merciful darkness came and swallowed her whole.

She turned onto her side and stared out the window. What could be lurking in her past? Why would the woman hurt her leg like that? Who was she with that night, anyway? Even though she trusted Sasha as a complete stranger, it was hard to imagine implicitly trusting anyone.

She must've fallen asleep shortly after, because a knock at the door jolted her awake. She sat up just as it opened, her cheeks sticky with dried tears. Slowly she lifted her gaze to Sasha. The concern in her eyes was almost too much.

"I'm not going to make you tell me what's wrong, but I'm here if you want to." She sat down on the bed and Tess flinched when Sasha tucked a lose hair behind her ear. Sasha dropped her hand. "Sorry. Bad habit. Anna hates when I do that. She's worried about you. Angie's coming over. You can meet her. We're going to dinner at the Dirty Robber. You should come."

Tess took in a shaky breath and rolled up her pants leg. "I had a memory. It was a woman cutting me. Here." She traced her finger along the scar. "It was so real! I could almost feel it. I think the woman was trying to hurt me." She stood up, too worked up to sit still any longer. "I'm so scared. Something awful must have happened." She pushed back her hair, revealing the scar on her neck. "And here too. There is a person out there who wanted to hurt me. Or even kill me. I don't know how to keep myself safe if I can't remember anything about it!"

"Tess, I don't know what to say, other than that you're safe here. Heck, Anna is friends with a detective."

"No." She took a step back. That'd come out sharper than she'd intended. "No," she said a little softer. "I want to figure this out on my own." She sat back down on the bed. "I think I'll stay here. Would it be okay if Anna came over?"

"It'd be more than okay. She adores you." Sasha patted her knee.

"Sasha!" a voice called. "You here?"

Sasha stood from the bed. "That's Angie. Come meet her."

Tess sighed, but followed her out of the room. Before she could muster a hello to Angie, tiny arms flew around her waist. She caught Anna before they both fell. "Whoa. Nice to see you too," she said with a laugh.

"So you're okay?" Anna asked and Tess's heart melted at the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I just keep having weird flashbacks. It spooked me a little. But you know what would help? A night of hanging with you and watching Glee. And lots of ice cream."

Anna beamed. "That we can do." She turned to the dark-haired, olive-skinned woman. "Mom, meet Aunt Sasha's awesome twin Tess."

Tess managed a smile. "Nice to meet you. And thank you for allowing me to work as your assistant."

Angie smiled. "You're welcome." She shook her head and Tess's heart beat a little faster. "I just can't believe it. Guess what they say is true. There's a twin out there for all of us."

Tess had to smile at that. "Yes. I suppose you're right." She lay a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anna and I will be fine. Go. Have fun."

A few minutes more of small talk, and Angie followed Sasha out the door. Once they were gone, Anna held up the Glee DVD.

"Time for a night of amazing singing."

Tess laughed. A night with the sweetest sixteen-year-old in the world was exactly what she needed to forget about the horrible memorkies-even if only for a few hours.

As Angie and Sasha walked into the Dirty Robber, the bar was so full that they could barely find a place to sit. Finally they ended up in a booth near the back.

"Interesting choice of venue," Sasha commented to her cousin.

"Just wanted to try something new," Angie answered with a wry smile.

"Well, you've accomplished that," said Sasha.

They did not notice a long-haired brunette woman alone in a booth directly across the bar from them. She stared occasionally as she sipped a beer, the sips turning into gulps the longer she looked at the two women. She was soon joined by a good-looking African American man who sat down and gave her a worried look.

Angie and Sasha were oblivious to the woman's fascination, caught up in a discussion of details regarding their job at the Fairfield mansion.

"You okay, Jane?" Frost asked more concerned.

"Did you see that woman over there?" Jane pointed subtly at Sasha. "She looks..."

"Just like Maura," Frost finished. He sighed and looked down at the floor, overcome with compassion and sadness for his partner.

"She DIED," Jane said as she started to cry. "And I LIVED!"

"That's not your fault, Jane," Frost reassured, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I'm not even that drunk," Jane said, looking at the two beer bottles in front of her. "I never reach the point of seeing Maura until I've had three or four, if not more. But look at her! The same hair . . . even dresses like her!"

"Do you want to go home?" Frost asked in the gentle way to which he had become accustomed to use with Jane. "I'll stay the night on the sofa, as usual."

Jane thought for a moment. "Yeah." Her voice was weak and defeated. "Take me home."

She stood and grabbed her purse. "I need to run to the restroom."

Scooting past Frost, she made her way through the crowd. The drum of voices intensified her headache, lessening once she was inside the restroom. She splashed water on her face, jumping when the door squeaked open.

"What kind does she take?" A woman asked, speaking into a cell phone and Jane froze. Maura. The look-alike. "Are you sure I don't have any? Check-" A pause, a sigh and then, "Okay. We're leaving now and we'll pick up some Benadryl." Another pause and then, "Love you too. See you soon." She dropped her phone into her purse and Jane fought back a wave of tears when the woman looked at her.

"I hope everything is okay," Jane blurted and turned on the water, pretending to wash her hands to gain a few more seconds with the woman.

"Oh yeah. I have my sister staying with me and she's having an allergy attack." Her brow furrowed. "Are you okay? Bad date? Sobbing is a good way to scare a guy you don't like away." She shrugged, smiling Maura's trademark smile. "But he looks pretty cute to me," she said. "Are you certain you want to cut him loose?"

For a moment words failed her, but she finally pulled herself together. "No-I-he's my partner. Work partner. We're detectives. Detective Jane Rizzoli." She held out her hand, unable to ignore the woman's shocked expression.

"Sasha Connor. Nice to meet you." She let out a laugh and it took all Jane had to keep from hugging her. "It really is a small world. My niece Anna saw you speak at South Boston High and has been emailing you."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Wow. That's crazy. She's a sweet girl. Her emails brighten my day. I'm around so much crime." She shook her head. "Sorry. Tell Anna I said hi."

"I will. I know she'd love to meet you again. Come on, Anna's mom came with me tonight."

It took Jane a moment to realize what Sasha was saying. "Oh. Sure." She'd do anything to see Maura-Sasha-for a bit longer. "I just gotta tell my partner."

She followed Sasha out of the bathroom and back to where Frost waited. She glared before he could say anything. With a thrust of her hand, walked over to the table where Sasha sat back down. She didn't approach the table right away but instead took a moment to watch Sasha. She was so much like Maura-from her laugh to the way she plucked fries from Angie's plate. Tears filled Jane's eyes, her throat thickening with the threat of sobs.

"Jane?"

The voice-Maura's voice-sounded so close. Jane glanced up to find Sasha only inches from her.

"Are you okay?"

Jane shook her head. She needed to get out of here before she exploded. "No. I'm not. I'm sorry, I have to go."

Jane remembered the first time that Maura had done the exact same thing with her French fries that Sasha had done just a moment ago. It was not long after they had decided that they should spent more social time together, outside of crime scenes. One moment they were standing inside Jane's disheveled apartment and the next they were in the Dirty Robber having a drink.

Maura had tried to lighten the mood after Jane's second encounter with Hoyt by discussing anything and everything that came to mind, finally landing on the subject of how to care for Jane's new baby tortoise. "And always make sure to have plenty of fresh British strawberries for him," she finished.

Jane was still very distracted from the events of the night so she barely heard what Maura was saying. "How do you know it's a 'him', anyway?" Jane asked absentmindedly. "It's not like turtles have . . . obvious anatomy or anything!"

Maura looked at Jane with a patronizing smile. "Remember, it's TORTOISE, not turtle. Turtles have flat shells and spend all their time in the water, where tortoises have domed shells and are mainly land animals. Secondly, the anatomy of a tortoise is much more complex than one would expect. Incidentally, he is definitely a boy," she flashed Jane an ornery grin. "I performed a thorough examination."

"Ew-w-w!" Jane exclaimed, rolling her eyes with a look of disgust on her face. "Really!? Do you mind, Maura? I'm eating. . . or making an attempt." She gestured down to her plate of cheeseburger and fries just in time to see Maura grab a French fry and pop it into her mouth. "Hey! I thought grease was against your principles of only healthy eating!"

Maura shook her head. "Not ALL the time. By the way, it's delicious!" She reached out to grab another handful from Jane's plate.

"These are MY fries! You're getting your own!" Jane pointed to her fries, catching the eye of the bartender. "We need another order of fries over here, Murray!"

Murray grinned as he went to the kitchen to make an additional order.

"You really do need to give the new tortoise a name, Jane," Maura stated matter-of-factly. "Studies show that the bonding process between owner and pet is much stronger if the animal is given a proper name. It's even better if it's significant. Just like Bass, named after a world-famous scientist. . ."

"Okay, okay. Shelby? Sheldon? Shellac?" Jane started to laugh at the look of horror in Maura's eyes.

"I cannot believe you would name a tortoise Shellac, after a clear acrylic coating used to create a waterproof barrier over various surfaces," Maura continued as Murray brought her order of fries and another glass of wine to the booth. ". . . which is very hard to wash off of skin after accidental contact."

"So," Jane sighed, "what do you think I should name HIM?"

"I don't know, Jane," Maura answered. "He is your tortoise." She looked down to see Jane stealing several French fries from her plate. "And those are my fries!"

Jane shrugged. "Turnabout is fair play!"

They both laughed and in the company of her new friend, Jane was nearly able to forget the trauma of Hoyt's reappearance. In addition, Jane could sense that there would be many more of these times in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

The R&I characters do not belong to us. The mystery does! Hope you enjoy! xXx

Chapter Five

Tess sat up at the sound of the door closing and footsteps approaching. Anna's excited voice floated from the kitchen, followed by Sasha's.

"Bye, Tess," Anna said, coming over to the couch. "Feel better. Sasha has medicine."

Tess swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood. "Thanks, honey. See you tomorrow." She went into the kitchen where Sasha unpacked a bag of groceries. She slid onto a barstool, putting her face in her hands. "I hate to say it, but your cats hate me."

Sasha let out a laugh and Tess dropped her hands to see her holding up a box of Benadryl. "I think it's your allergies that hate my cats. Have you had this reaction before?"

Tess shrugged and slid off the barstool, retrieving a glass from the cabinet. She got ice and water before opening the medicine. "Guess I'll learn something new everyday." She swallowed a pill, downing the water. "I love you and I'm so grateful to you for taking me in, but I really like being able to breathe."

"No offense taken." Sasha ushered her to the couch. "I like having you here but if you're going to recover properly you need privacy-to sort out your memories."

"Or nightmares." Tess tucked her feet up under her. "I keep replaying that shooting scene in my head over and over. And the woman cutting my leg." She gave a slow shake of her head. "And the scar on my neck." She pulled back her hair. "It's like I was bitten by a vampire."

"Ooh, maybe you were. Maybe he-or she-was sparkly."

Tess's confusion lasted seconds before she understood. "If Edward Cullen bit me, I would not mind that one bit. Maybe my last name can be Swan."

Sasha laughed. "Hey, yeah. There you go." She rested her head on the back of the couch. "Man, tonight was awful. Saw Detective Jane Rizzoli at The Dirty Robber. She just looks so broken and kept staring at me like I was some ghost. I think I remind her of her friend that was murdered." She lifted her head. "She freaked out and couldn't get away from me fast enough."

Tess shook her head, yawning. "That's awful. But, on that note, I need to go to bed." She allowed Sasha to embrace her. They'd known each other two days, but it felt like two lifetimes. Sasha felt familiar and safe. "Thank you," she whispered tiredly and Sasha pulled back, guiding Tess to her room. "I don't-" she started but Sasha cut her off.

"Shh. In bed. We'll talk more tomorrow." She pulled back the covers and Tess crawled inside them. "Sleep well. I'll be just down the hall."

"I know," Tess whispered and closed her eyes, asleep before Sasha shut the door.

She awoke to the sound of several voices and the smell of bacon. She got out of bed and threw on a robe-one Sasha loaned her-before venturing into the living room. Anna sat at the counter next to Angie, both nibbling on bacon.

"Morning sleepy head," Sasha said from her place at the stove. "Come join us for breakfast."

A smile worked its way across Tess's face and she sat down next to Anna, plucking a piece of bacon from Angie's plate.

"You too? Sasha does the same thing, always stealing my fries." She swatted Tess's hand away. "Sash, get Tess her own bacon."

Tess winked at her sister, who smiled in return. "Anna, I'm sorry about last night."

Anna looked up. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She threw down her fork. "Oh. Detective Rizzoli emailed me late last night, inviting me over to her house for dinner. Mom decided it would be best if she came here, so she's coming next Friday."

Tess smiled at Anna's excitement. "That's great, Anna." She dug her fork into the scrambled eggs. "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"You're invited," Anna said after sipping her juice. "Both of you. Jane said she kept Maura's clothes and is bringing them over to see if we-meaning you three-wanted any of them."

Tess arched a brow. "Wow." She shook her head. Being excited about new clothes from this friend of Jane's felt wrong and disrespectful. "That's so tragic. No wonder she freaked out on you, Sasha. I hope she'll be okay with both of us."

"Well, she'll have to, because I want you both there," Anna said and Tess put an arm around her shoulders.

"That's sweet, Anna. Of course I'll be there."

"If she's not busy moving into the apartment next door," Angie said and Tess stared at her until she nodded. "You need your own place."

Tess stared at her. "You're kicking me out already?" She smiled, holding up a hand. "Only kidding. Thank you. Really. Hopefully the nightmares will stop soon. If I could I'd drug myself every night. No nightmares last night."

"Still that same dream?" Sasha asked, sliding a plate in front of the empty barstool.

Tess nodded, picking up her fork again. "Yes. A woman is slicing my leg open and there's a man cutting my neck with a scalpel. I don't know if it's two separate events or what."

Sasha patted Tess's shoulder. "You're safe here. They're just dreams."

"What if they're memories? What if I really was attacked by a man with a scalpel?" The thought sent a shiver through her and she stared at her plate. "Thanks for the offer of my own apartment, but I want to stay here for awhile. I'm just so scared." Her voice broke and she leaned into Sasha's embrace. "I feel safe with you," she explained.

"You'll stay here as long as you want. I'll stock up on allergy meds."

Tess pulled away, laughing. "Thanks."

They finished breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen and headed out to the park. The cool breeze, the sun shining against a blue sky was the perfect recipe for a stroll. Kids screamed, dogs barked. The sounds mixed together with the wind and birds chirping in nearby trees. Tess scanned the park, her gaze settling on a boy swinging a bat. A flash of herself running the bases and someone screaming at her.

"You okay?" Sasha slipped an arm around Tess's shoulders.

Tess nodded, not really sure how to answer and explain the memory. "I just-I can't explain it. I feel like my mind is a movie but only showing me snippets of scenes. You should see my notebook. It's like a disjointed novel."

"Speaking of novel," Sasha said as they walked down the sidewalk. "Jimmy runs a writing group on Friday nights. You should try it out."

"Yeah, you should." Anna stepped up beside them. "Go. I don't mind."

Tess looked over at her. "Are you sure?" The thought of going to a writing group both thrilled and terrified her.

"Go," Anna said and Tess had to smile at her insistence.

"Okay, I'll go," Tess said with a laugh. "Hopefully it'll shed some light into who I am."

The next week flew by. Between starting and settling into her new job, becoming the person who took Anna to and from school and trying to make sense of the dreams that occurred every night, the writers' group slipped her mind until Anna reminded her on the way home the next Friday.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Sasha asked as they sat on their couch an hour before the dinner at Angie's. "You know Jimmy. You'll be fine. And you can use my car."

Tess sighed, tracing a finger over the scar on her leg. "Okay," she said, getting to her feet. "I'm going to go write a masterpiece." She waited for Sasha to stand before embracing her. "Thank you. You have no idea-"

Sasha pulled back, placing her hands on Tess's shoulders. "Hey, no tears. You're my sister. I'd do anything for you." She took a step back, pointing to the bedrooms. "Now go get ready."

Tess allowed a smile and hurried down the hall. Whatever happened tonight, she'd be ready.

*****"So you're going to spend the day with some sixteen year old because her aunt looks like Maura?" Frankie asked and Jane glared at him. He shrugged, extending his hands, palms up. "What? It's weird, Jane. That kid-"

Jane punched him in the shoulder. "Is a hundred times sweeter than you will ever be." She sighed, sagging against the door. Dang Frankie for being so smart. "And this woman looked exactly like Maura. I just-it's stupid, I know. Maura's gone." Her voice broke and she swallowed, opening the door. "I gotta go."

She shot one last glare in Frankie's direction and hurried out the door. Frankie was wrong. She'd wanted to meet Anna before discovering the Maura lookalike. It wasn't Maura. They'd buried Maura. Today she was going to spend time with Anna and Angie. And if Sasha happened to be there great. If not... She let a laugh escape. Who was she kidding? Of course she wanted to see Sasha. She hummed to the radio on the drive over, pulling in front of a brownstone. Finding Anna's apartment wasn't hard. Jane knocked once before the door was thrown open.

"Jane! I'm so happy you could make it! The girls are in the living room." Angie held the door.

Jane stepped into the house. "Thank you." She walked down the entryway to the sound of Sasha's laugh. It sent a ripple of sadness through her and she took a step backwards, ready to bolt for the door. But the sound of footsteps, accompanied by Sasha's voice, stopped her.

"Detective Rizzoli." Maura's -Sasha's voice was behind her and it made her stiffen. "Welcome. Come on in."

Jane tried to smile even as her stomach danced with butterflies. In typical Maura fashion, she was dressed in a jewel tone blue dress with a blue and cream striped jacket, finished with cream heels. Jane forced back a wave of tears. She had to pull it together. Sasha probably already thought she was nuts. Not a good thing for a detective.

"Jane!" Anna's voice pulled her away from staring at M-Sasha. "I'm so excited you're here."

Jane hugged the girl, her gaze fixed on Sasha as she moved around the kitchen. Exactly like Maura. "Me too." She walked over to the bar. "Something smells great!"

"Lasagna," Sasha said with a smile. Her smile dropped. "I hope that's okay."

Jane waved her hand in the air. "It's totally fine." She averted her gaze away from Sasha. "You have a lovely home, Angie."

"Thanks," Angie said with a smile. She opened the oven. "Dinner is served."

For the next two hours, Jane tried to act as if the sadness of seeing Sasha wasn't weighing her down. But every move Sasha made was exactly like Maura-right down to the wine. Even the random spewing of facts was the same-though less medically related. Jane watched Sasha. This was Maura. No doubt about it. But, right now she was Sasha. Jane wasn't sure what made her angrier: Maura faking her death and running or refusing to come out from behind this facade she'd built. Why had she run in the first place? Was she that lost? There'd been no sign of struggle or break in. No possible way she'd been kidnapped. They'd never found her car. This was all Maura.

"Well, this was great," Jane said as it neared ten. If she looked at Maura any longer, she just might explode. "I should get going. It's been a long week."

Sasha stood, from the table. "I'll walk you out." She went over to Anna, hugging her from behind. Jane scowled. Did this poor kid know what a liar her so-called aunt was? "Bye, sweet girl. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye, Jane." Anna stood and came around the table, embracing Jane. "I'm glad you could come."

Jane returned the hug, her gaze fixed on Maura. "It was fun. Keep sending me emails." She ended the hug and headed to the door with Maura.

"Thank you so much, Jane," Maura-Sasha-said, leading the way to the porch. "Anna really admires you."

Jane looked at her. "I'm not sure why. I couldn't even save my best friend."

Sasha shook her head. Wow, Maura was good. She deserved an Oscar for this performance. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I can't imagine."

Jane gritted her teeth. "Stop!" Just stop! For someone who claims they can't lie, you sure are doing a good job." She took a step closer. "Let me know when you're done playing the loving aunt and want to be Maura Isles again." She turned on her heel, hurrying down the steps.

"Jane!" The sound of heels against the pavement made Jane want to turn around and slug her. "Jane, wait!"

Jane ignored her, getting into the car and locking the doors. She turned the key but nothing happened. Muttering a few choice words under her breath, she climbed out of the car. "Car's dead." Sasha stood on the steps, watching her. She whipped out her phone, letting Frost know of the situation. "Look," she said, "I'm sorry. I just-I freaked out and you-"

Sasha nodded in that same way Maura did. "It's okay. You miss your friend and you meet me." She headed up the stairs. "Come on, you can wait in my apartment." She turned back around, and Jane sucked in a breath.

"Thank you." She followed the woman up the steps and into the apartment next door to Angie's. The inside made her want to run for the door.

"You okay?" Sasha asked and Jane looked at her. "So how exactly do I remind you of Maura?"

Jane wiped away a tear. "You have her voice, her face, her personality. So, what gives? You are Maura, and you know it. It's like I died when you did. These last two years have been a nightmare. Just tell me you even have the scar on your leg and you remember that night in the woods when I didn't want to cut you but you insisted I do the fasciiotomy. I was so scared, but that's nothing compared to now. I know Maura Isles would never run around scarred, but they couldn't get it all. So that's why you have that three inch scar on the outside of your leg. Just tell me! I know it's you and I'm going to prove it. Please, tell me there's no other explanation. Everyone misses you, so just tell me please why are you doing this? That vase you have on the mantel is the same one you had before and I haven't been able to find it for two 've even got the same shoes. And the coffee press is identical. Just like are Maura. You have to be." She put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'll just go." She hurried out the door and down the steps. Upon seeing Frost, she ran to him. "It's Maura. She's alive." She wiped at her eyes. "Please just take me home. Maybe leaving my car here will convince Maura to stop with the lying." Jane got into the car. Inside that house was her best friend, living the life of this Sasha person and running from those who loved her.

Meanwhile, two hours earlier, Tess reluctantly walked into The Pingate for her first official writers' group. She wasn't sure what to expect nor was she particularly excited to share her projects with anyone else, especially after the torrent of frightening memories. She sat at a table near the back, unconsciously rubbing the mysterious scar on her leg. Once Jimmy appeared with his sparkling blue eyes and welcoming smile, she felt much more at ease.

"Welcome, everyone!" Jimmy was clearly enthusiastic about the upcoming evening. "Tonight we're going to cover how visualization and description can enrich our writing . . . no matter what style of writing you prefer, from poetry to fiction to nonfiction . . . the way we describe things can enhance the entire piece. But first, in true Pingate fashion, let's grab a cup of coffee or a spot of tea before we begin!"

A chorus of cheery murmurs resonated through the crowd as the scraping of chairs on tile flooring echoed throughout the building. Tess followed the crowd to the counter, lagging a bit behind. As if she had not already felt on high alert before, she was even more wary of strangers after the flood of memories. In a few minutes, everyone had returned to their seats with their drinks of choice. Tess stirred her chamomile tea as she waited for the session to open.

Jimmy brought out two medium-sized canvasses, deliberately keeping them turned away from the group until the time to reveal them. "We'll start with two very different paintings of the same theme. When I show each of them to you, I want you to write down the first five words that come to mind." He picked up the first painting and revealed a landscape of a beach with waves crashing against the rocks. It was done in a very realistic style, almost like a photograph.

Tess looked down at her notebook without any particular ideas jumping out at her. It was a typical scene that any New England beach goer might expect to see on a week-end at the shore. She absentmindedly wrote the words: peaceful, serene, empty, expansion and nature. It didn't evoke any waves of strong emotion, a blessing for which she was thankful. This calm, however, did not last once the second painting was revealed.

"We're still on the theme of the ocean," Jimmy explained, "but this piece, which was painted by a friend of mine from California, is entirely different." The painting depicted a single fish in a broken and jumbled style reminiscent of Picasso. The colors were mainly blue and green, standing out from one another in their haphazard shapes.

Tess felt as if a bolt of lightning had passed through her body! Suddenly she was transported into the world of her fragmented memory. Jimmy and the writing group might as well have been a thousand miles away because all she could see was herself sitting at a long dining table in an opulent mansion. The dark-haired woman from the memory of the night in the woods was seated to her right, wearing a blue dress with her long hair pulled back. Tess faintly heard herself instructing the other woman to hold the fish knife like a pencil, cut the backbone of the fish, remove the tail and lay it to the side. Tess shuddered. "It looks like an autopsy," she thought. On the positive side, however, she could tell that she felt at ease around this woman, as if they were friends.

As quickly as the dinner scene had appeared, it fled her mind and was replaced by something much more horrifying. She could hear gunshots and saw herself running quickly through the front door of a building. She squinted in the sunlight to see the same dark-haired woman lying on the sidewalk with a gunshot wound to her torso. The sight of so much blood was the only thing she could concentrate on as she screamed out a name that was indiscernible to her ears.

In the coffeehouse, people were milling all around her as they made their way out the door. Tess blinked in confusion. Had the entire hour passed already? She sat frozen to her chair, unable to move as she envisioned the blood and heard the gunshots in her memory. It repeated again and again, like a nightmare that refused to go away. She jumped when Jimmy sat down next to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern in his eyes and voice.

Tess opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no words would come out. She shook her head slowly as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Was it another flashback?" Jimmy inquired. "Sasha told me about the other one. Did you remember something more? I'm asking because I'd really like to help!"

"It was the same woman from the woods, but this time it felt like we were friends. And then, she was lying on the ground bleeding . . . probably dead!" Tess stared down at her empty notebook. "And I said her name, but I don't even know what it was!" She rubbed her eyes as if it would automatically clear the memories. "I just wish I could forget them!"

"Maybe it's best that you don't forget," Jimmy said in a gentle voice. "You do want to know who you are, don't you?"

Tess nodded in agreement.

"Then, write about it," he advised. "Perhaps writing it down on paper will help you remember more and these flashbacks can serve as clues to recover your long-term memory."

"Long-term memory is processed through the hippocampus which derives its name from the Greek word for seahorse because of its distinctive shape." As soon as she had said this, Tess once again felt a wave of confusion come over her. She rested her chin in her hands. "I don't' know WHERE that came from!"

"Write it down," Jimmy repeated. "Anything you think of, even the things you'd prefer not to relive, because they are ALL clues." He stood up and walked back toward the counter. "Feel free to stay as long as you need. I'll be back here if you need me. Tell Sasha that her Camera Obscura album will here in about a week."

"Camera Obscura, an early optical device," Tess said to herself without thinking, "or, my sister's favorite band." She picked up her pen and began to write and left an hour later after thanking Jimmy for his kindness. She felt more peaceful than she had since the first flashback. What she would find at home would challenge her newfound peace.

Tess arrived home in a much better frame of mind, to find all but one lamp in the living room on and to hear someone sniffling.

"Tess? Is that you?" Sasha's voice came from the couch. From the sound of it, she'd been crying.

Tess threw down her bag on the table and walked to the couch, kicking off her shoes as she sank into the plush cushions.

"Thank goodness you're home." Sasha moved on the couch. "Tonight was awful."

Tess looked at her. "Mine started out awful, too. Maybe not awful, but weird. But it ended better then it began." She curled her legs up. "Why was yours awful? Did Detective Rizzoli try to shoot you?"

"She might as well have. She yelled at me, Tess. Said all this stuff about how I'm exactly like her dead friend-how I am Maura, but I'm lying and running away. Said stuff about a scar and her cutting into my leg in the woods. Said I have the same coffee machine and something about a vase."

Tess sighed, not sure whether to get angry or cry so she settled for embracing her sister. "My flashes are getting more intense. I'm starting to think I am this friend of Jane's. I mean I have a scar on my leg and-"

Sasha sat up. "So do I. That doesn't mean anything." She took Tess's hands in hers. "Don't force it. You're not alone now. You have me. I'm not going anywhere. Jane is just overcome by grief."

Tess leaned into Sasha's embrace. "I want to remember, but the little bit of memory I do have is so scary. Yet, I'm not scared anymore. I want to know about my past, but can't possibly be this Maura person. But at the same time, I can't help but think I am." She sat up. "I'm fascinated by the human body. Jane's friend was a-Never mind. Just because I remember some scientific facts doesn't mean I'm this Maura person."

"Exactly." Sasha stood up and pulled Tess to her feet. "Don't let what Jane said upset you or scare you." She took Tess's hands in hers. "I know this is hard, but-"

"I'm not alone. I know. Jimmy helped me. I'm not afraid anymore. I want to find out who I am." She gave Sasha's hands a squeeze. "You mind if I go to bed? I'm exhausted."

Sasha shook her head. "No. I'm going to stay up a bit longer."

Tess nodded and after one last hug goodnight retreated to her room. She changed into her PJ's, leaving the door open to hear the TV. Maybe the noise would keep the nightmares away. But no sooner had she let her body relax did she wake again as a sharp pain attacked her stomach. She sat up, gritting her teeth. The pain subsided a moment later and she lay back down. But no sooner did she do so that the pain came again, more intense this time. Tess let a strangled cry escape and made her way to the door, down the hall and into the living room. The TV was still on, Sasha asleep on the couch. With the pain subsiding, she staggered to the couch."Sasha," she said as another bout of pain took hold, a liquid running down her legs. "Sasha," she called a little louder.

"I'm coming!" Sasha called as she ran down the hallway. Something told her that this was no regular nightmare but perhaps a true emergency.

Tess was nearly doubled over by the time Sasha pushed the door open. She rushed to her twin's side. "What's wrong?"

Tess sucked in a breath. "Pain. Like cramps only worse." Another spasm seized her and she gave a cry. "It's getting worse. More intense."

It was at this moment that Sasha wished she really were the mysterious Dr. Maura Isles because she'd know exactly what to do. But Sasha was scared and clueless, yet determined not to let Tess sense her fear.

"Call an ambulance," Tess whispered once the pain subsided, "This may sound strange, but this isn't my appendix. The pain comes and goes and coupled with the liquid running down my legs. I think-I'm in labor."

Sasha stared at her, mouth open. "But that's impossible. You're not even pregnant."

"There have been cases where women don't know they're pregnant until they give birth. Who the father is, I can't say, but my symptoms match to that of labor. So unless you want to deliver a baby right here, you need to call an ambulance."

The next hour-or was it hours-passed by in a blur of pain so intense that Tess was only vaguely aware of the ride to the hospital and being rushed through the doors of the ER. Sasha stayed by her side through it all, holding her hand as she cried through the pain. The doctor confirmed, that she was in labor. At one am, after only ten minutes of pushing, the sound of her baby crying filled the room. Tears came to her eyes as the nurse wrapped her up and placed her in Tess's arms.

"Hi, baby girl. You are such a wonderful surprise." She tried to stop the tears but to no avail. "Yet another mystery I have to solve."

"I need to take her for just a few minutes, Mom," the nurse said and took the baby. "You have a name picked out?"

"Kaylee. Kaylee Sasha."

"Really?" Sasha whispered and squeezed Tess's hand. "That means the world to me. I'll be the best aunt ever." She smoothed a strand of hair from Tess's face. "She's perfect. Looks just like you."

Tess glanced over at her baby, whose fists waved angrily, her cries growing louder. After a few more minutes of screaming, Kaylee was placed in her arms again. They moved her to a private room on the delivery floor, where a nurse taught her how to feed.

"This is all so surreal," she said tiredly, once they'd taken Kaylee to the nursery. "I can't even wrap my mind around it. I'm a mom who has no idea who she is."

"You're a mom to this little girl," a voice said as she wheeled the bassinet into the room. "Ny name is Dr. Hope Martin." She paused at the bed. "I learned of your situation, Tess. This is going to sound strange, but I can help you."

Tess sat up, casting a glance at her daughter. What did this woman want? "Help me how? You know who I am?"

Hope nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're Dr. Maura Isles. You're my daughter and both of you are in serious danger."


	6. Chapter 6

The characters do not belong to us. Enjoy the mystery unravelling in this chapter! X

Chapter Six

Tess stared at her. So she was Maura. All those nightmares and flashbacks...they'd pointed to Maura this whole time. "What kind of danger?"

"What about me?" Sasha asked, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, taking Tess's hand. "Am I your daughter too?"

Hope shook her head sadly. "You're not twins. Twins have 98 percent DNA, clones have 100."

"Wait, clones?" Sasha got off the bed. "What sort of joke is this? Who do you think you are? How can you be Tess's mother? You just said her last name was Isles."

"I'm her birthmother. I know this is a lot to digest, but there isn't much time. You are in grave danger."

"Can I see the DNA results?" Maura whispered. Between the exhaustion and shock, she felt woozy. Everything was out of focus. "Dizzy."

"Lay back." Tess-Maura-what to call herself now?-felt the bed inch backwards. "I know this is a lot," Hope continued. "I know you don't believe me, but I ask that you try. The government started experimenting on clones a few years ago, more so recently. The woman your friend Jane thought was you, Maura, is another clone. Her name was Gina." She produced a picture from her pocket.

"That's-" The words died in Maura's throat. "Wow. So why was my memory erased? Am I the clone?"

"No, You're the original. Sasha is five years younger than you. We think that the government kidnapped you because they thought that you were Sasha. They're gathering up all the clones, and that is why I'm here. I want to bring you both to safety. My other daughter, Cailin, is with me. She's with your father, Maura, a powerful man named Paddy Doyle. He's the leader, keeping the clones safe."

"Why should we believe anything you're telling us?" Sasha burst out. "You have a picture of a woman who looks like us..."

"Sasha, calm down." Maura looked at Hope. "Can we have a minute alone?"

Hope nodded. "Of course. I need to check on some things. I'll be back soon."

Maura waited until the door closed before looking at Sasha. "I believe her. We're five years apart. How does that not suggest you being my clone? I know this all seems fishy, but Hope answered all the questions I've been trying to figure out since the flashbacks started. She looks like me...us."

Sasha took Kaylee into her arms. "I can't fully grasp this, but I'm not leaving you or my niece. I'm coming with you. If what Hope says is true, we can't take any chances. I still think we need a DNA test."

Maura nodded. "You're right. Let's just get to this place-wherever it is." Sasha placed  
>Kaylee in her arms. "I'll protect you, sweetheart." She reached for Sasha's hand. "We'll figure this out. Together."<p>

Sasha released a shaky breath, wiping away a stray tear. "I hope you're right. No wonder I don't look like anyone in my family. I always knew that I was adopted. Just not that I'm a... clone." The words came out slowly and shakily as Sasha tried to imagine her actual reality, her newly revealed origins. She'd always assumed she might have been born to a teenage mother or another woman who could not afford to keep her baby. Not this. What was she, an experiment? For Maura's sake alone, she forced herself not to cry.

Maura stared down at Kaylee who slept in her arms. "Go find Hope. Tell my birthmother we'll go with her." She exhaled. A few hours ago, she'd had the most frightening flashes. Now she was a mother, had a clone and was disappearing to a secret location in order to protect her new sister...all as a woman named Maura Isles.

While heading down the hallway in search of Hope, Sasha's head was reeling with everything she had just learned.

A clone.

She couldn't be a clone. A clone had no parents, no family, just chromosomes and test tubes on some cold white lab.

No.

Loud sobbing flew from her throat. No. She once had an identity... Sasha Connor, the daughter of George and Lena Conner. Angie's cousin, Anna's aunt.

But, no. Not anymore. Now she was just... Nothing.

Hope was at at the end of the hallway, peering cautiously at the young woman ambling toward her. Even though Hope was normally very scientific and detached, a feeling of empathy rose within nearly stumbled into the doctor, but Hope caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Tess, I mean, Maura, says she wants to go," Sasha explained in a voice thick and foggy with tears.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Hope said, tightening her embrace.

"I have no mother, no father, no anything," confided Sasha between sobs. "I'm not sure where I come from, or if I come from anywhere."

Hope sighed and looked Sasha in the eye."You come from Maura, and she was the result of two people who were very much in love a long time ago. That makes you both blessings. Your mother and father are your parents in very sense of the word, and are very proud of you."

"How do you know?" Sasha asked.

Hope smiled serenely. "I've been watching you for a long time. And if it gives you any comfort, I want to get to know each other. Even be close. I already think of you as a daughter." Hope swallowed hard. "You are so like her, but special in your own way. "

Sasha managed a small smile. "Really?" she asked.

"Really. I have seen your work around the city, in your designs. You're a very special young woman. How you've been so good to Maura. And I love your taste in music," Hope added with a wink.

Sasha smiled fully. "Thank you."

"Let's get Maura and Kaylee ready for our journey, shall we, dear?" Hope put her arm around Sasha as they walked back to the room.

Maura was relieved to see Sasha less upset than she had been initially.

"When do we leave?" Maura asked her birthmother.

"Now." Hope held up a bag. "I've collected enough things to last until we get there. In the hiding place, we have plenty of supplies."

Maura sucked in a breath and allowed Sasha to take Kaylee. She felt weak and unable to stand, relying on Sasha to help her into the wheelchair. Once she eas seated, Hope handed her the baby.

"You'll need to leave your phones and ID's here," Hope explained and Sasha's grip tightened on Maura's shoulder. "I know this is unsettling, but you will be safe."

"Forgive us, if we can't trust that just yet," Maura started. "We just met, and-"

"No need to explain." Hope gave a reassuring smile. "The rest will be explained once we arrive."

Maura glanced down at her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She was Maura Isles...a woman so much like Hope. She finally had an identity, but still felt lost. She was without all of her memories, and Maura wondered if she ever would recover her life in full. Maybe this journey to the secret location could be the start of her new journey... discovering the life of Maura Isles.

Sasha followed Hope as she pushed Maura and Kaylee in the wheelchair. Her heart pounded as she recalled the conversation with Hope in the hall. It silenced a few nagging doubts, but there were many remaining. Surely her family didn't know of her origins. It wouldn't be like them to keep something so vital from her.

Learning that she was a clone and imagining how her life was going to radically change had been too much. She wished she could be back in her brownstone with its comfortable homey decor and her cats running around to greet her. This thought ushered a fresh torrent of tears, but she pushed them back as it had to be much worse for Maura. She did not even know who she had been before or who she was now.

Sasha also felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she thought about Gina's murder and Maura's memory bring because the government was after me, she reflected. If it weren't for me none of this would be occurring. She stifled a shudder as she followed on and felt the fear of an unknown destiny looming over them.

At Boston Police Headquarters, a very angry detective stood outside the crime lab with her ever faithful partner Barry Frost.

"Calm down, Jane," he said, trying to soothe her mixture of betrayal and hurt. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this," he continued. He reread the DNA printout, but could not bring himself to believe it.

"How'd you get a sample of her DNA?" he inquired.

"Dinner party," she replied through gritted teeth. "The little liar wouldn't tell me the truth, so I was going to get a different way if I had to. I stole one of Maura's previous champagne flutes."

Barry shook his head in disbelief. Although he had been Jane's partner for a while, it was long enough that he ought to have known what things she was capable of, as well as how long she hold a grudge."It's Maura," Jane said "No mistake. There's a 100% match, exactly as in our database."

"I'm sorry, Jane, but I just can't imagine the doctor keeping a secret from you. Unless she had a very good reason. Is the mob after her again?"

Jane shook her head. "I doubt it, or her daddy would just bail her out. Why fake her death? She looked right at me Barry and she lied. All those years of friendship meant nothing." She let out a big sigh and looked at her feet. "Let's go to The Robber and have a beer. Or, I should say beers, as this night is turning out to be."

"I don't think you want to do that, Jane ," Barry said.

"Whatever." Jane walked away. "I'm going whether, you're joining me or not."

Frost felt defeated as he watched her leave. It made no sense why Maura Isles would pretend to be a designer named Sasha Connor. But he couldn't explain why he had a feeling that something else was going Jane's sake, he had to get to the bottom of it. If only he could prove it.

Jane hunched over a table at The Robber, beer in hand and crumpled DNA sheet in front of her. Her mind kept replaying the night of the dinner over again. What could she have said to convince her friend to tell the truth about her identity?

Jane shook her head and placed the beer down on the table. She needed a clear head to focus. Getting drunk would help nothing if she was going to solve this mystery.

She paid the check and headed back to headquarters, intent on reopening the murder of her best friend. If there were any clues, surely they'd be in the closed case file.

Hours later, Jane was no further ahead than she had been at the bar, although much more frustrated. All signs pointed to it being a random hit, without suspects, even after all this time. The DNA had been an exact replica, just as the champagne glass had been.

"Obviously, evidence doesn't mean much anymore," Jane said aloud to no one in particular.

Her eyes were weary of reading and she lived the bridge if her nose with her fingers. It was clearly past time to give up.

Jane was turning to leave when her eyes fell upon a missing persons file next to the evidence box. It read Gina Matthews, with a picture of a woman who looked exactly like Maura Isles.

"What the-" Jane murmured as she opened the file to read its contents. The woman had been reported missing the same night that Maura was found dead.

"But it hadn't been Maura," Jane observed as she read more. "Just how many people matching Maura's description with her exact DNA could there be? Twins or triplets," she wondered aloud.

"Talking to yourself about a case?" Korsak appeared from behind Jane. In true dramatic Rizzoli fashion, she put a hand to her chest.

"Vince, you startled me. Don't do that."

"What case is it?" he inquired with a touch of curiosity, but his face fell as soon as he saw the box. "Jane, you can't keep going over this one. Maura is gone."

"Not anymore, Vince. According to this, there is a big piece missing."

He poured over the file with bated breath. "I think you are onto something. Jane, where's Frost? He's got to help you with this."

"This could be big, so I'm going to need all the help I can get," Jane said.

"You've got mine," Korsak said, putting his hand on Jane's shoulder. He pulled her into a hug, like the father figure he had always been. "Don't worry Jane, we're going to get the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

These characters do not belong to us.

Hope everyone enjoys! X

Chapter Seven

Maura shivered as a cold draft came from the never-ending darkness. First they had ridden in a black van with tinted windows and had now plunge themselves into a seemingly never-ending tunnel of darkness. Tears of exhaustion filled her eyes as the baby stirred in her arms.

"Are we almost there?" She couldn't keep the fatigue out of her voice.

"Yes, Maura. I'm taking you and the baby straight to the medical ward." Hope's voice echoed in the tunnel. "There's a lot that needs to be explained, but we'll do so once you've had rest."

"I'm staying with them." Sasha's voice was firm. "Get me a cot. I'm not leaving them."

"Calm down, Sasha," Maura said, fighting the urge to close her eyes. "It'll be okay."

"It's my fault," Sasha half-whispered, half-sobbed. "If it weren't for me, you would be Maura Isles, living in Boston and being a doctor. Not here in some underground location."

Maura shut her eyes. She didn't have the energy to talk her sister-clone-out of these guilty thoughts. But the baby started to cry before she could come up with something profound to say.

"How much longer?" She asked, unable to keep the exhaustion and desperation from her voice. "She's hungry." Kaylee's cries intensified.

"We'll be there soon." The reassurance in Hope's voice did little to ease Maura's growing anxiety.

"How soon?" Maura shouted over Kaylee's cries. Tears stung her eyes, but she made no effort to blink them away. "Please get me out of this danged tunnel." Her breathing increased, her chest tightening. Choking back a cry, she unbuttoned her top and maneuvered Kaylee to feed. "I can't do this. I just had a baby. One whom I didn't know was growing inside me. Now we're going to some secret location because the government wants to do experiments on us." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Maura! Breathe. It's okay. You're okay. We're okay." Sasha smoothed back a strand of Maura's hair.

"Maura, we're almost there." Hope's hand settled on Maura's shoulder. "I promise. It's just a few more steps."

Maura clenched her jaw shut to avoid a lash out. Hope had been nothing but kind. Maura burped the baby and she fell asleep just as they stopped at a door. Hope punched in a code on a keypad. The door opened to reveal a long and dimly lit hallway. They proceeded only a few feet more before a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Maura, Sasha, this is Paddy Doyle. Maura, he's your biological father." Hope spoke so softly that Maura could barely heard her.

"I've heard of you," Sasha blurted. Maura tensed at the hostility in her tone. "You murdered fifteen people. How are you out of jail?"

"Jail?" Maura stared at the man before her. His eyes were kind, but held an inner dark truth that sent a shiver through her. Hope had a child with a murderer?

"You are correct, and I expected this reaction. But whether you believe me or not, I am the one protecting you both from those that wish to harm you. You and around one hundred clones and their originals are here. They have been for two years. Your other clone, Maura, was murdered. She was the body that your friend Jane-"

"Patrick, this can be discussed in the morning. Maura needs rest. She just gave birth." Hope was firm with him.

Maura's exhausted mind was spinning with questions, but she didn't have the energy to voice them. "You won't hurt her, will you?" She stared down at her daughter.

"Maura," Paddy said softly, standing in front of her. "I have hurt a lot of people, but you and Sasha are my daughters. I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Maura blinked, not sure how to reply. She wanted to trust him, but her memories would eventually return. Once they did...

She shook her head to clear it. "Please. I just want to sleep."

She didn't remember the elevator ride or getting to the apartment until she woke up to find that she was not in her bed at Sasha's guest room, but somewhere unfamiliar. Glancing to her right, she found Sasha asleep beside her, their hands intertwined in a death grip. From the night light plugged into the wall, she could sort of make out the decor. But a soft cry forced her gaze to her right, and Sasha shifted.

"I'll get her. Go back to sleep." Sasha climbed from the bed and went to the bassinet. "Come here, sweet girl."

Maura lifted her head. She felt so tired and weak. "She's probably hungry. I need to feed her." It took all of her energy to sit up. When she had propped pillows up behind her, she held out her arms for Kaylee. "I want to feed her."

Sasha said nothing as she placed Kaylee in Maura's arms.

"I know, sweetie. I know you're hungry." It took a few minutes, but soon the baby was eating contentedly. "This feels like a dream. I'm Maura Isles. Except for a few flashes that make no sense, I have no memory, no real life. How can I care for this child-a child I didn't even know existed, when I can't even care for myself?" She stared down at her baby. "It's not fair. She's innocent in all this."

"So are you. It's the government. They are the ones hunting us for their own personal gain." Maura flinched as Sasha's p fingers brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "You're already an amazing mother. We're safe. This little one has many people who love her."

Maura attempted a smile. "I love you. I've known you less than a week, but I feel like we've known each other all our lives."

"I love you, too."

Maura finished feeding Kaylee and Sasha got her settled back in bed. Maura lay back down with Sasha next to her. Maura scooted close to Sasha. "I love you."

"Shh. Go to sleep. I'm not leaving."

With a contented sigh, Maura finally let sleep claim her.

When morning arrived, Sasha was afraid to make too much noise, lest she wake Maura. She crept over to the bassinet and checked on Kaylee, who was miraculously still sleeping herself. Sasha then tiptoed through the tiny apartment. She saw a second bedroom off to the opposite side of the one they had slept in. She was so hesitant to leave Maura that she doubted it would get much use. A small kitchenette was to the front of the unit, alongside a modestly-sized living room. Sasha sat down on the straight lined sofa and stifled the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes if she thought too much of home or how the last twenty four hours had changed her life.

"Hello," a voice called softly from the other side of the door, followed by a tap of a knock. It was Hope.

Brushing the tears from her eyes, Sasha stood up and let the doctor inside. "Maura and Kaylee are still sleeping," she told Hope.

"That's fine, dear. I'm here to see you." Hope smiled gently. Upon returning to the sofa, Hope reached into her pocket and handed Sasha a small box. "This is for you," she said, closing Sasha's fingers over the package. Inside was a tiny iPod. "I know how much you must miss your music and all the things you're used to. So, I thought this was the least I could do, considering your kindness to my daughter."

Sasha's eyes began to tear, despite her best efforts.

"And, I think of you as a daughter too," Hope continued.

"Thanks. I don't know what to say. That is so sweet," Sasha said.

"You're very welcome. Check it. You'll find the entire Camera Obscura library is there. And your other favorites."

Then she pointed to a brown paper bag on the kitchen counter that Sasha hadn't noticed before. "There's something else for you in there, because I want you to be as comfortable as you possibly can here," Hope declared as Sasha opened the bag to reveal a new sketch pad and colored pencils, a bottle of Balenciaga L'Essence perfume and finally several boxes of Law & Order DVDS.

"It's perfect," Sasha said. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Hope replied, patting the younger woman's knee.

"Thank you so much," Sasha half-whispered as the other woman left.

She gathered her new things into her arms and took them into the bedroom where Maura was just starting to awaken.

She knew she would stay in the bedroom with her sister as long as Maura needed her. Sasha still could not bring herself to think of as her clone.

"Hey, good morning, sleepyhead," she said as Maura began to look around with confusion in her hazel eyes. "We are in the secret location, remember?" Sasha said gently.

Maura shook her head. "So it's all real."

"Afraid so," Sasha answered, "but we're going to be ok, as long as we stick together."

Jane rubbed her temples after a long morning that had hardly missing persons case was quickly getting the best of her. However, she didn't want to admit how desperate she felt to uncover the truth, because of Maura. People had been telling her to move on with her life for two years. She didn't want to become a foolish cliche of the detective who got so embroiled in a particular case that it dulled her effectiveness for all others. Like Leahy with Redmond Jones. That was a full-blown obsession.

It brought back a memory which Jane reflected upon as she remembered Maura being held at gunpoint by the obsessed former detective. Maura had resorted to stabbing him in the knee with her scalpel as Jane used a baseball bat across the back to subdue him. They had worked together so well to end the threat to their lives yet again.

Base hit, Jane thought with a wry walked over to Jane's desk with a very welcomed cup of coffee in his hand.

"Thought you'd need this," he said, sitting the coffee to Jane's side.

"You're a mind reader, Vince. Thank you!"

He settled into the chair beside her."Still the Gina Matthews case?" he asked.

"Yes it is," she replied. "I'd love it if I could get your perspective on it."

"Anytime. What have you got?"

"A girl with no history, no social security number, no credit cards or any kind of financials," Jane replied. "It's like she's a ghost." Even more so to me, she thought to herself.

"Strange," Korsak said. "I want to show this to Frost and Frankie, too, if that's ok with you.

"You bet," Jane replied . "The more help I can get, the better."

At the brownstone, Angie woke up with a strange feeling of dread in her heart.  
>Things were too quiet in her day. By now, Sasha should have come in with some new design idea, like sea going blue butterfly chairs. But all was quiet.<br>Angie picked up her phone and called Sasha, but there was no answer.  
>She shook her head and walked down the main flight of stairs to the garden level, knocking loudly on the door. After a few minutes, she let herself in with the spare key and called out to no response, yet again.<p>

Opening the door to the spare bedroom Tess was currently occupying, she was aghast at the discovery of a brownish red stain on the sheets and the floor.

"Could it be blood," she wondered, her mind racing.

As she flew from the room, she knocked over a plum notebook with neat handwriting on the pages and mindlessly grabbed it on her way out.

Minutes later, Angie was at BPD running through the lobby.

"Where's homicide?" She asked the front desk clerk.

He motioned to the elevator. "Up," he said.

Mercifully, the first sight that greeted Angie upon exiting the elevator was Jane Rizzoli sipping coffee at her desk while Korsak chatted with her about a case.

"Detective Rizzoli, I need to see you right away," Angie exclaimed, still gripping the plum book.

"What's going on?" Jane asked, offering Angie a chair.

"My cousin and her guest are missing, and I think I found blood in the guest room bed," Angie explained breathlessly.

Oh great. Sasha.I don't know if I can stand the thought of that petty lying ex best friend this early but I guess I'll have to.

"Did you call the police before leaving the house to come here?" Jane asked.

Angie shook her head. "No, I couldn't think of anything else to do but get here as soon as I discovered the blood and this." She held the notebook out to Jane.

Jane took the tablet and looked inside. Her heart nearly stopped as the neat and orderly penmanship gave away its writer immediately.

"Angie." Jane's voice became low and quivering. "Did Sasha write in this notebook, or was it someone else?"

"That's not my cousin's handwriting," Angie explained upon a thorough examination of its contents. "Trust me, I know her writing. We run a design firm together and I see her sketches and handwriting daily. That's Tess's writing."

Jane flipped to the beginning and became so immersed in what she read that Angie felt as if she and the rest of the world had spontaneously become invisible.

"Maura wrote this," Jane said tearfully.

"Who?" Angie asked. "I thought her name was Tess."

"And she's missing?" Jane asked again.

"Yes, that's why I'm here," Angie restated

"Oh, no," Jane said to herself as her cell phone rang an unfamiliar tone. "I've got to get this," she said before running out of the room notebook firmly in hand.

"Rizzoli, I need to talk to you," Paddy said. "It's big, and I can't explain it this way. Come to this address."

Jane jotted down the unfamiliar address and returned to Angie. "I've got a huge break in another case. I'll let you talk to my partners, Korsak and Frost, okay?"

Fifteen minutes later, she stood on the docks waiting for Paddy.

"Jane," he said from the corner. "Come with me. You're going to want to see this. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Warily nodding, Jane followed him into an unmarked car.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to blindfold you."

When the car stopped, Paddy led her by the hand to another location. It remained a mystery, due to the blindfold remaining in place. Once he finally instructed her to remove it, Jane found herself face to face with her mirror image.

The woman in front of her was the same height as Jane. She had the same hair and face, except she wore her shiny black locks pulled back in a jaunty ponytail and had applied a tasteful amount of makeup. Her clothes were also the total opposite of Jane's no nonsense attire, much more like something Maura would wear.

"Hi I'm Jamie," the woman said. "I'm your clone. "

Jane cut her gaze to Doyle. "I could haul your butt to jail right now, I swear, if you've hurt her." She took a step forward, her eyes blazing with white-hot anger. "What is it this time, Doyle? Find some look alike to get me down here so you could...what? Tell me lies and-"

"Jane, he's not lying. Maura is fine. She's here-with Sasha-her clone." Hope gestured behind her. "Jamie, bring her inside. You two can look in the clothes closet. One of our staff members will have to assist you. I have an emergency to attend to."

Jane felt her knees buckle. This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder. "What is this? Clones don't exist."

"That's where you're wrong," Paddy said, "Jamie is your clone. Your friend Sasha is Maura's clone. They had a third. Her name was Gina. She was the one who was murdered that night. The clones and their originals are in danger. The government wants to use you for experiments. That is why you're here."

Upon hearing the words, Jane felt time grind to a halt and all sounds distorted, like when a record slows to an inappropriate speed. "What?" she asked. "My what?"

"Clone," Hope repeated. "Jamie is your double."

"No. No, no, no, no," Jane tried to whisper, but it still turned into a shout. "This can't be!"

She turned to run in the opposite direction, momentarily forgetting why she had come. Paddy nodded to his bodyguards, who restrained her as she tried to leave. Hope approached her with a syringe and expertly slid it into her carotid artery. There was no time to protest as the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

The characters do not belong to us. Enjoy it and tell us your thoughts! X

Chapter Eight

What could have been either minutes or hours later, Jane began to stir as a debilitating fogginess became evident to her consciousness. She tried to open her eyes, but they stung with the artificial light pouring down from the body ached as she attempted to move each limb which cooperated but with achy protest. Finally, she opened her eyes and stared across the strange room at none other than Dr Hope Martin. Oh great, Jane thought. Maura's birth mother. Could this day get any worse?

Without the beeping of monitors to which she had become accustomed when awakening in hospital settings, it was oddly quiet. It was different as unnaturally calm as Hope herself, who smiled placidly at the foot of the bed.

"You're awake, Jane," Hope stated with the same unemotional tone to match her face.

"Yes, Doctor, it appears so," Jane said.

"Good. Now, you can know what you've been trying to find out for about twenty five months. This is a shelter for clones and their originals."

"That's what you said," Jane commented, trying to sit up as her head pounded at the slightest incline.

"There is something greater that you need to know," Hope continued, "and there is no reason to wait any longer now, Jane."

Maura sighed as she wiped spit up from her hospital gown. Having no clothing to change into, she had worn the gown and a borrowed coat back to the tiny, spare apartment. She felt exhausted, sore and gross. Sasha had gone to find fresh clothes for both of them, as well as the baby, enough until Maura could venture out and get things herself. Kaylee squirmed and Maura rubbed her little back.

"Sweet girl. I love you so much." She trained her eyes on the door, too scared to move until Sasha got back. "Mommy needs food and a shower." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

It wasn't long before Sasha returned with food and an outfit for each of them.

"She spit up on me," Maura said, carefully placing the baby in Sasha's arms. "I'm starving." She stood slowly and went to the bag, pulling out the clothes. "Did they run out of appropriate attire?" She held up a pair of jeans and a shudder passed through her. Jeans reminded her of her lonely period. She wasn't alone now, and she never would be again.

Sasha laughed, coming over to her, the baby in her arms. "Hope gave me those. She's gonna get more stuff. Now eat before you pass out."

Maura did as instructed. The soup wasn't bad. After she finished, she took a shower, actually glad for the comfortable outfit. Leaving her hair wet, she pulled it back and walked into the living room just as a knock came at the door.

"Girls, it's Hope and Cailin."

A breath of relief left Maura and she opened the door. "Hi. Come on in."

"Um, hi," Cailin said, twisting her hands together. "I know you don't remember me, but I'm your half-sister. I was a real jerk. Not a good time to apologize, but I'm sorry anyway."

Maura smiled at the sincerity in the girl's words. "Thank you, Cailin. It's nice to meet you. Come see your niece."

"Oh, man, Mom wasn't kidding." Cailin hurried over to Sasha. "You're Sasha, right?"

Sasha nodded, offering a smile. "Yes. Nice to meet you, Cailin. And this little one is Kaylee." She shifted the baby. "Say hi to your aunt."

"Can I?" Cailin asked, her gaze moving to Maura.

Maura nodded. "Of course." She turned to Hope. "I'm afraid I will need more clothes. The baby too."

Hope let out a laugh. "Not to worry. Your friend Jane has arrived. Turns out she has a clone-Jamie-but I had to sedate Jane."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sasha said, "She called me a liar. Telling me I was Maura, but pretended to be Sasha."

"Well, the reason I brought her up is that the apartment she's going to be sharing with her clone isn't ready. I need the bed in the infirmary. Could she sleep off the drugs here? She's still pretty out of it."

"Of course. You did say she was my friend. I suppose I should introduce myself. Or she should introduce herself." A blush made its way to her cheeks.

"Well, I don't want to be here when she wakes up," Sasha said. Maura shot her a look. "Maur, she called me a liar. I know she didn't know about the clone thing yet, but it still hurt."

Maura went over to Sasha. "I'm sorry. I just want to show her that it's me-I'm remembering more every day. She's the one who knows the most about my past. So you go, and I will stay here with the baby and Jane."

"Can I stay?" Cailin asked from the couch, still holding a sleeping Kaylee. "I can't leave the cuteness."

"Sorry, honey. I need your help at the meeting. Maura, my team is outside, ready to bring Jane in."

Maura moved to the couch, feeling tired again. She took the baby from Cailin. "Go. We'll be fine." She watched as a man whom she did not recognize carried Jane inside the door. "The guest room is fine."

Sasha came over and sat down on the couch. "I can miss the meeting if you need me to."

Maura shook her head. "Go. I'll be fine. I need you to get more clothes and things for the baby. And I need orange juice."

Sasha nodded. "Orange juice I can do." She stood up. "Get some rest. I won't be long. If you need anything, the button by the door will page a guard who will notify Hope."

"Go!" Maura said. When Sasha, Cailin, and Hope left, she gazed down at Kaylee. "Your aunt is a worrywart, but I owe her everything. Come on, let's go check on our friend, Jane." She slowly stood and crept into the guest room. Jane lay sprawled on the bed face down, her hair a mess of wild black curls. Maura shut the door quietly and headed into her room. She lay the sleeping baby down in the bassinet and got on the bed. Might as well catch some shut eye.

Jane was dizzy as she realized she must have fallen back to sleep again after waking to see Hope standing at the foot of her bed, staring at her with that enigmatic expression. Now, she was on another bed in a different room that didn't look anything like the infirmary. It was more like an apartment, small and cramped. It was nicely decorated, although sparse. She stood up and stretched her achy, stiff limbs before starting to investigate her new surroundings.

The apartment had a kitchenette and small living room and functional full bath a few paces from the room to which she had just awoken, although none of this told her anything about where she might be. Only one door remained and as she pushed it open, Jane saw the last person she wanted to see again sprawled out on the bed with her honey blonde hair askew as she slept. It was Sasha.

"Oh, man," Jane said in extreme disgust at the thought of facing the woman so had told her nothing but fantastic lies. Here was Maura masquerading as a designer to avoid her and all things past. The woman on the bed stirred and opened her eyes to look at Jane. But there was no recognition in them.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" The woman asked, puzzled by the tall raven-haired detective in front of her.

"Get real, Maura. Or shall I call you Sasha to play into your sick little fantasy?" Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm. She fought to keep tears of anger from her eyes. Jane knew that she could not let Maura win.

"You must be Detective Rizzoli?" She asked, eyes wide with confusion and fear. She had no memories of her, except for the flashbacks. Sleep had dulled her mind from the conversation she'd had with Sasha before she had left for orange juice.

"Yeah, like you don't know," retorted Jane.

"Shh!" Maura held a finger to her lips and nodded toward the crib. "You'll wake the baby. And I just got Kaylee down. So, please be considerate, if not of me, then of my newborn daughter."

"A baby? That's rich." Jane snorted.

Just then, Sasha unlocked the front door and carried several brown paper bags in. "Got your juice, Maur... Oh, it's you." She was clearly displeased to see Jane. "Hope told me you'd be here, so I thought it was the perfect time for an errand, but it has sadly come to an end."

"Who is who? I need to know because I can't buy this clone stuff Hope told me. Who is Tess? That's who I really want to talk to right now, given your little memoir writing project." Jane waved the plum book in the air above her head. It was the only thing connecting her to the truth. Whatever that might be.

"Legs," Jane barked out. "Need to see your left legs."

"What?" Maura was confused until she remembered the scar. Not thinking it could make the situation any odder, she complied with the detective's strange request. She bared her long ugly scar and Jane went pale.

Jane whipped her head around to Sasha. "I suppose you're just the same as Thing Two over here?" She nodded to indicate Maura.

"No, I'm not the same," Sasha said. "I cut it on a slide when I was seven, but not on the inside. Not the outside. I've had no fasciiotomy."

"Then, I guess this notebook will settle it for once for all, regarding you," Jane muttered.

A loud cry came from the crib and Maura sighed. The raven haired woman was not at all how she'd imagined. Shooting a glare at her, she went to the crib to get her child. "Shh, baby girl. It's okay." She held Kaylee close, swaying from side to side. "Is this proof enough for you detective?" She looked at the woman, who was staring at her like she had two heads.

Jane's expression hardened. "Whose baby is that?"

Maura narrowed her eyes. "Mine. You can have Hope verify that I did indeed give birth two days ago. Now if there are no more questions, I need to feed my daughter. And to answer your question, the notebook is mine." She shut the door and sat in the rocking chair by the bed, unbuttoning her shirt so Kaylee could feed. "Be thankful you don't know what's going on." She cast a sad look at the closed door. "I wish I didn't."

She finished feeding Kaylee and headed to the living room to find Detective Rizzoli pacing the floor, Sasha on the couch watching her. Maura felt Jane's gaze on her as she sat down, wincing. "So where is your clone, Jane?"

"I don't have one. That Jamie girl was just a ruse to get me down here. And now that I'm here, I'm not leaving until I find the truth."

Maura looked at Sasha, not sure what to say. Kaylee let out a cry. "Sasha, where's her pacie?" She put Kaylee on her shoulder. "It's okay, baby girl." She took the pacifier from Sasha and stuck it in Kaylee's mouth. She looked at Jane. "Everything in that notebook are dreams-flashbacks. I woke up in this room similar to a hospital room and had no memory of who I was. I didn't know anything. I traveled the country, trying to find something familiar. Slept with..." She looked to her daughter. "I don't know who the father, is but I don't care. She's mine and she's perfect." She looked at Jane. "I know you're angry, hurt and confused. I can't imagine what you've been through. I wish I could run into your arms and tell you I remember you and everything. But what's in that notebook is what I remember. Bits and pieces."

The sadness in Jane's eyes made Maura want to turn away. "What do you remember?" The words were so soft Maura thought she'd misheard. "Please, Maura."

"Don't push her," Sasha snapped and Maura leaned into her embrace. "You don't have to do this."

Maura looked at her sleeping daughter. "Sasha, can you put Kaylee down?"

"Sure." Sasha gently took the baby from Maura. "Come here, baby girl." She shot a look at Jane before disappearing into the bedroom.

"I remember someone-you apparently-slicing my leg open..." She told Jane the rest of the flashbacks. "I'm really hoping you can piece together the missing components. If I'm a cop, there must be people out there who hate me."

"No one hates you, Maura." Jane didn't make eye contact, perhaps scared or unsure. Of what Maura didn't know. "You were-are-the best person I've ever known. You're a medical examiner. All those scary flashbacks are my fault. It's my job to protect you, and I failed. I let you get taken and just assumed the body we found was you." Her words were hardly recognizable, hidden by a wave of tears. "I should've tried harder." The sadness in her words brought tears to Maura's eyes. "You must've been so alone. I wasn't there. I should've been there."

"Jane," Maura whispered, unsure what to say. This wasn't the woman who barged into her room only moments ago. "What happened wasn't your fault. We may never really know what happened, but I can tell you did all you could. I look forward to getting to know you."

Jane wiped at her eyes. "I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just-can I ask a favor?"

"Anything." She didn't remember this woman but the sadness in Jane's monologue, the sincerity in her words provided Maura with a connection she hadn't had with anyone else, not even Sasha. "What can I do?" Jane was hurting in a big way.

"Can I hug you? It's not something I usually do, I just-"

"Of course."

Strong arms came around her and for a reason she could not fathom she didn't pull away. Jane felt familiar. The thought both scared and thrilled her. But she pulled back first, her sore breasts a reminder of the present.

"You okay?" Jane looked ready to cry at the loss of contact, but the expression was gone before Maura could call her on it. "This better not be a dream. If it is, someone is going to pay."

Maura laughed, but Sasha's reappearance caught her attention before she could reply. "You okay, Sash?"

Sasha blinked, as if noticing Maura for the first time. "Yeah. I'm just gonna go walk around a bit. Kaylee is still sleeping." She was out the door before Maura could reply.

"She hates me," Jane muttered. "I hate me. I was so-"

"I know. She'll come around. Her whole life was uprooted. She refused to leave me. She was there when I had no one. So-if you want to be friends with me, that means Sasha, too."

Jane nodded, but stared at her hands. "Is it selfish that I want to spend time with you and no one else?"

Maura shifted on the couch and finally stood up. "No, but I think I know what will ease your anxiety." She went into the room and carefully lifted Kaylee into her arms. "Let's go say hi to Jane, baby girl." She carried Kaylee over to the couch. "Here you go."

Jane took the baby into her arms. "She's perfect. It must've been hard, being pregnant and-"

Maura sat down. "I didn't know I was. No idea." She smiled at Jane's widened eyes. "I didn't believe it, either. But she's mine and she's perfect."

Jane's eyes never left the baby. "I get my best friend back, and her perfect daughter."

Maura tried to ignore the guilt attacking her. She was Jane's best friend. Jane knew their history, their inside jokes. Maura had only pieces. It was like walking around on a foggy day. But, she'd work with what she had. She'd get to know Jane all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: we've received some reviews saying that this story has been published on another account. This is true but is not a problem since the account upon which it is posted belongs to me, E. C and I decided to make a joint account because we wanted our readers to be able to find all of our clone stories in one place. Xx

The characters don't belong to us.

**Chapter Nine**

Barry Frost was getting worried about his partner. He hadn't heard from Jane since that morning in the bullpen, and this was not her typical way.

"Vince?" he asked Korsak, "Have you heard from Jane?"

"No," Korsak shook his head. "I thought you probably had. It's getting late."

"I don't like this," Frost said. "I'm tracking her phone." Either way he figured Rizzoli might be upset with him for hunting her down, but as long as she might be in danger, he didn't care. The computer beeped and chimed sooner than Barry expected, interrupting his thoughts. She was somewhere in the warehouse district, which immediately caused him alarm.

Sasha took her iPod from Hope and went outside the apartment, as "outside" as one could go in the underground hideout that Paddy Doyle had built. It was all like an subterranean office complex with only artificial light and flooring upon which footsteps echoed. Tired of the manmade echoes, she turned the iPod on and sat on a bench in the hallway. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the music and pretend she was outside in freedom. It worked for a moment but Sasha's daydream was cut all too short by the arrival of someone else sitting on the bench beside her. She opened her eyes and discovered a young, handsome African-American man dressed in a sharp navy suit. He turned to look at her, smiling a gentle smile. "Hi, forgive me for staring, but you look just like someone with whom I used to be acquainted," he said.

Sasha took both earbuds out and focused on the man. "Let me take a wild guess at that - Maura Isles?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Man, it's eerie. I'm sorry for staring. I actually came down here to find Jane Rizzoli. Do you know her?"

Sasha resisted all the thoughts that entered her mind and tried to find their way out of her mouth. "Yes, I know her. She's in my - our - apartment right now with - my s-sister."

"I'm Detective Barry Frost," he extended his hand to her. "Jane Rizzoli's partner."

"Sasha Connor," she responded. "Pleased to meet you. Jane probably told you about me..."

"Yes, but I keep an open mind," Barry stated. Their eyes lingered for a moment before either could say any more.

"How much do you know about the situation down here?" Sasha asked. "I mean, you're here, so you must know..."

"Only that Jane's GPS was traced here. It was an empty, abandoned warehouse until I found the door that led me here."

Sasha paused before speaking again. He knew nothing. No one else was around to explain the unexplainable, so it must be up to her. "I have something to tell you that's going to sound really fantastic, crazy, actually." She glanced at him to try to read the expression in his eyes to see if he thought she was malicious or unhinged, as Jane had appeared to, given their previous heated conversations. But Sasha saw no trace of this in Barry, so she began to tell the story. "There's a reason that I look like Maura Isles, which is also the same reason another woman named Gina Matthews looked like us. However, she was killed two years ago and everyone thought it was ..."

"Maura Isles," Barry interrupted, in shock.

"Yes," Sasha confirmed, pleased that he was understanding without flat out disbelieving her. Instead, he patiently listened. She stared at the floor and took a deep breath. "Jane thought I was Maura, but I'm not. However, I am sharing an apartment with someone I've come to think of as my sister - my twin sister, until I was told something even more surprising. But you need to know - my sister is alive - and her name is Maura Isles."

Barry gave her a wide-eyed gaze and visibly relaxed. "I thought there was more to her disappearance than anyone assumed," he said.

Oh, if only you knew how much, Sasha thought, but held her tongue.

"Gina was the one who was killed?" he asked.

Sasha nodded. "Yes."

"Jane's working on her disappearance," Barry said.

"Jane is here. Do you want to see her?" Sasha asked.

Barry stood up. "Yes. I need to get this straightened out. And you really mean the doc's alive?"

"She is," Sasha responded. "Both she and Jane are at the apartment. I'll take you to them."

Angie was frantic after sitting all day at the police station, only to have both Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost run out on her after doing absolutely nothing to find her missing sister. She gave up after five o'clock, muttering something hopefully polite to the remaining Detective Korsak. She had to go home and break the news to her daughter, Anna, a task she dreaded. Anna had left early for school that day and had Glee Club until five-thirty, so the wait was over.

She drove home as if on autopilot and unlocked the brownstone door to find her daughter sitting in the living room reading a book for English class.

Angie sat down in a chair next to the fireplace. "Hey, Anna, we need to talk. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but you need to know."

Anna's head snapped up from the book. "What's wrong, Mom? I hear the worry in your voice!"

Sighing, Angie sat next to her daughter on the sofa. "Honey, your Aunt Sasha and Tess are missing."

"What?" Anna's eyes instantly filled with tears. "When?"

"I went next door to Aunt Sasha's this morning and there was no answer. So I went inside and found ... " she steadied herself ... "bloody sheets in the guest room. I immediately went to the police."

"Oh, good," Anna interjected. "Jane will find them, for sure. I know!"

Angie nodded. "I did talk to Jane and her partner, Detective Frost. I gave Jane the notebook I found in the guest room."

Anna fought a wave of anger. "It's Tess's fault! We've never had anything like this happen until SHE came into our lives!"

"Oh, sweetheart, don't blame Tess," Angie tried to soothe Anna. "She doesn't even know who she is."

"I don't care!" Anna shouted, standing up and rushing to the door.

"Where are you going?" Angie called after the girl.

"To feed Aunt Sasha's cats," Anna replied. "Someone has to take care of them. I don't want her to worry!" The door slammed shut.

Angie sank into the sofa and buried her head in her hands. She let the sobs come as she imagined life without ever seeing her cousin again. They were more like sisters than cousins and she felt at a loss except for one whispered prayer, "Please let her come home. Please." She said this prayer repeatedly until her crying took over where the words had left off.

Maura looked up from washing the one plate they'd acquired while Jane held a sleeping Kaylee. Thr door opened and Sasha entered, followed by a guy she only assumed was Jane's partner, given the pictures she had been shown earlier.

"Wow. This is picture worthy." The amusement in Frost's voice caught Maura's attention and she turned to find Jane scowling, "Jane Rizzoli with a baby."

"You wake her and I'll arrest you for baby waking," Jane retorted with narrowed eyes.

"I'll take her." Sasha took Kaylee into her arms and came over to the sink. "Apparently the very cute guy is Jane's partner."

Maura shushed her sister and took Kaylee into her arms. She watched as Jane paced, speaking quietly to Frost, her words clipped and angry.

"How dare you question my judgement! You know what Paddy Doyle is like. Apparently, he's playing the good guy. Saving all these clones from the government or some crap like that. He even got some poor woman to pretend to be my clone. How screwed up is that."

Kaylee let out a cry and Jane shot an apologetic look at Maura before hurrying for the door.

"Jane," Maura called but her words were lost by the door slamming.

Maura sighed. She wanted to go after her, but refrained. Jane needed time to process everything. Instead, she settled down with Kaylee in her arms, hoping for Jane to return.

Jane stormed down the halls like an animal recently set free, shaking with anger and frustration. She burst through the first set of double doors and found herself standing on some sort of patio. A large screen showing a video of trees and bird sounds made it feel like outside. Jane kicked at a lose rock, watching as it rolled across the floor. How had things gotten so messed up? She'd spent two painful years thinking Maura was dead, only to find her here with no memory and some crack story about being a clone.

Jane sank into the nearest chair, her head in her hands, willing herself not to cry. She'd done enough crying to last a lifetime.

"Mommy, can I play in the sandbox?"

Jane glanced up at the voice and found a little girl no older than six standing a few feet from her. Her long black hair hung around her shoulders and she had the biggest brown eyes.

"Freeze, my little crab." Jamie came into view, bending down in front of the child. "Only for a few minutes, okay?"

"Mommy, is that woman your clone?" The girl pointed, but Jamie pushed her hand down.

"What have I told you about pointing?" Jamie kissed her cheek and steered her to the sandbox. She stood and Jane gave a small smile. "Wow. I didn't think I'd see you."

Jane stood up, folding her arms. "Do you believe this whole clone thing?"

Jamie snorted. "How could I not? Look at us."

Jane risked a smile, pacing the patio. "I just-I thought I buried my best friend. I spent two years trying to find her killer, only to discover she was alive this whole time. I mourned her for no reason. I cried at her grave every day for two years, and I don't cry. So, forgive me if I'm not exactly ready to skip down the hall, singing songs with you."

"Look, I get it. I get being angry. But we have this awesome thing going. How many people can say they have a clone?"

"Aside from the people in this...hideout...not many." Jane fixed her gaze on the girl in the sandbox. "She yours?"

Jamie nodded and went over to the box. "Nikki, come say hi to Jane."

Nikki stood up, waving a sand-covered hand. "Hi," she said quietly.

Jane bent down to her level. "Hi there, Nikki. It's nice to meet you." She straightened. "Well, I should go. Thanks for the talk."

"Wait," Jamie said before Jane could take a step. She brushed some sand off of Nikki. "I was just heading to the clothes closet. I could help you get clothes for Maura and the baby. I was also hoping you'd share the apartment we were assigned."

The word no was on the tip of her tongue bur the moment she laid eyes on Nikki's face she relented. "Well, it is a little crowded at Maura's. So, why not?"

Jamie beamed. "Great! We can fix it up! We also need supplies, like silverware and plates for when we don't want to eat in the dining hall."

Jamie continued to talk as they made their way to the clothes closet-a large room with racks and racks of clothes.

"Are you sure you're not Maura's clone?" Jane asked with a laugh, pausing outside the door.

Jamie blushed. "Sorry. I, uh, tend to talk when I get excited and nervous. I'm a little of both right now."

Jane nodded, holding open the door. "I am too. Don't worry!" She smiled at Nikki's excited squeal from somewhere in the room.

"Mommy!" Nikki came running toward them at lightening speed, holding a pink lacy dress. "Can I get this? Please!"

"A girly dress? Don't you want a Red Sox jersey?" Jane asked playfully.

Nikki shook her head, her hair flying into her face. "No! I want this dress!"

"She's obsessed with pink," Jamie explained, sifting through the racks.

Jane checked the size of the pants she held and grabbed several shirts and tank-tops. "Baseball is in my blood. I was never one for pink. Not even at her age."

Jamie laughed. "I wasn't, either." She held up a onesie.

Jane laughed. "I'm The Good Cop. So getting that for Maura."

They continued searching for different items, while telling each other about their lives. Jane learned that Jamie taught first grade and was a single mom to Nikki. No husband or boyfriend.

"I haven't been in the right place to date," Jane said as they headed to their apartment, bags of clothes in hand. She soon discovered that they were right across the hall from Maura. "Hey, let's give Maura the baby stuff that we found."

"I have a better idea," Jamie said, her eyes sparkling. "How about a baby shower?"

Jane nodded. "Maura would love that!" She dumped the bags on the couch. "I'm going to go check on her, but I'll be back to help you get the apartment figured out." She held up one of the bags. "Need to at least give Maura her clothes."

She disappeared without waiting for a response and let herself into Maura's apartment. Sasha sat on the couch watching TV and fixed Jane with a glare.

"Jane." Maura came into the room. "Kaylee's sleeping. I just fed her." She indicated to the bag. "What do you have?"

Jane headed into the guest bedroom and once the door was closed, said, "I got some stuff with Jamie. My-clone. I'm sorry about earlier. I hope Frost isn't too mad at me."

"He's just worried, Jane. He went to talk to Paddy about staying here." At Jane's look, Maura said, "He's not bad, Jane. Not for a long time. He's trying to keep us safe."

Jane scuffed. "He still murdered fifteen people, Maura." She pointed to the bag. "Look, I brought you presents."

Maura grinned as she went through the bag. "Thank you, Jane. I know this hasn't been easy. I want to thank you for making an effort to at least tolerate it here."

"You're my family, Maura. You and the baby and Sasha. I'm not losing you again. Besides, Jamie's cool. Her daughter is precious." She reached in the bag and pulled out the onesie. "Got this for Kaylee."

Maura laughed. "How cute. I love it." She patted Jane's arm. "Sasha will come around. You were grieving and confused and angry."

Jane sighed. "I guess. I'm just happy you're here-alive. You're not alone, Maur." She took Maura's hands in hers.

"I know, Jane." Maura squeezed Jane's hands. She neatly folded the clothes. "Do you want to watch Law & Order with us? Hope and Cailin are coming by later to take us on a tour."

Jane's brow furrowed. "You sure you're up for that? What about Kaylee?"

"I'll be fine, and Kaylee will be fine." Maura pointed to the door. "So, want to join us?"

"Thanks, but I promised Jamie I'd help set up our apartment." She gave Maura a gentle hug. "I'm just across the hall, if you need me."

"I know, Jane. See you later?"

"Of course." Jane hugged her one last time and slipped out of the apartment. Time to bond with her clone and clone's daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

The characters do not belong to us.

Chapter Ten

Jamie greeted her clone with a big smile. "Oh, good, you're home! Lots of ideas for the baby shower. Look at these streamers I found in the supply closet. They're perfect!" She twirled around to display handfuls of pink and purple streamers, obviously very pleased with her project. "And I can make a cake," she continued excitedly. "I have a great recipe for chocolate mint cake with vanilla buttercream icing. Won't that be delicious?"

Jane nodded, oddly amused by Jamie's enthusiasm. She was certain that Jamie was an excellent teacher with that kind of energy. "Yes, looks great," Jane replied, taking a look around.  
>The rooms were identical to the other unit, so there wasn't much to see. But, at least she'd have her privacy, which meant a lot. She'd especially need that as she continued to work the Gina Matthews case.<p>

She turned to Jamie. "It's really nice of you to take me in."

"No problem," Jamie replied. "It's not every day a girl meets her own clone."

Clone - clone. The word sat heavily on Jane's mind. Hours ago, she had not believed such a thing existed. But now, there was proof standing right in front of her. How could she have not known? Did this really explain the last two years? If so, why? She wrinkled her brow in frustration. Too much thinking about it literally brought on a headache.

"I'm working on a difficult case," she said to Jamie, "so I need to go to my room and read through these notes."

"Ok," Jamie replied, looking a little dismayed that Jane didn't want to delve into the baby shower plans. "How are you going to do that from here? You cannot leave for your own safety, you know. Some people are looking for clones on whom to conduct experiments and stuff."

"Oh, I've got my two partners," Jane answered. "They're still out there working the case. Frost figured out how to find me, so I trust him to keep me briefed."

"Oh, is he that good looking man Sasha was talking about?"

"Yes," Jane replied. "Maura's clone seems quite taken with him. Is that as weird as it sounds coming out of my mouth?"

"Yes, but you will get used to it. Jamie reassured Jane. "I know it takes a while. One day I was teaching school and the next I was down here. All because some rogue agent is after us. This whole thing was built after Paddy Doyle lost his daughter. He didn't want anyone else to die."

"But Maura is alive," Jane said with puzzlement.

"Yes, I know that," Jamie continued. "He built this in memory of his daughter Gina. She was found dead two years ago. No one knew who she was. On paper, she didn't ever exist, given her status as a clone. But she was an exact replica, physically, at least, of Maura. Paddy adopted her at birth. She was murdered on her twenty-fourth birthday. Two years ago. It was very tragic."

Jane snorted. "Twenty-four? That stupid Pike wouldn't know that Maura was older than that by a decade? He was the one who identified Gina as Maura. That's the night I lost my best friend. January 27."

"I'm so sorry," Jamie leaned over to give her clone a hug.

"Don't be. I think you just broke my case. And I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I have to find Vince."

Jane raced out of the apartment and into Maura's, barging through the door to find the apartment, only to find it empty. Panic seized her for only a moment, as she remembered the tour. Defeated, she went back to her own apartment and dialed the front desk, paging Hope. This could not wait for Maura to take some tour. Hope phoned back immediately, and Jane told her to take Maura back to the apartment. She wandered out into the hall, unable to sit idle while waiting for Maura. She wandered out to the patio where she'd connected with Jamie. She opened the door just slightly, but upon seeing movement did not enter. Paddy's voice drifted from the other side of the patio.

"You can have any clones you want, but you will not hurt my daughters." A pause and then, "Fifty thousand dollars for fifty clones. I will have the money within the week."

Jane stifled a gasp. Paddy was giving away their location. And not only that, he was selling off clones! Her whole body tensed and she took off running. Jamie! Sasha! She had to warn them!

"My first time out in days and what you have to tell me couldn't wait?" Maura asked when Jane met her in the hall, winded and face flushed.

"My clone should be a detective," Jane said and told Maura what Jamie had told her. "Gina was twenty-four and Paddy built this place to protect her."

Maura stared at her. "We know. Why are you telling me this?"

Jane opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again. She could tell Maura the news regarding Paddy after the shower. No need to cause a panic. Let her have a few hours of fun. "Listen, don't go to dinner tonight. Come to my apartment tonight at seven." She left before Maura could reply.

"You're like a ghost today," Jamie said when Jane returned to the apartment.

"How fast can you make the cake?"

They worked to get ready for the shower, and at seven, there was a sharp knock at the door. Jane took one last look around and went to the door. As long as Paddy didn't show up, she'd be able to hide her worry and fear. Maura, Sasha and Hope stood on the other side. Maura held a sleeping Kaylee.

"Come here, sweet girl. This is a welcome to the family party for you and mommy." She took Kaylee into her arms. She could at least protect the baby.

She beckoned Maura into the apartment and watched as Maura's jaw dropped.

"You did this-for me?" Maura squeaked out. "I don't know what to say."

"You're my best friend, Maur, and this little girl is your daughter. It's my duty to be her Auntie Jane." Her smile dropped at the tears on Maura's face. "Please. No crying."

Maura sniffed. "I'm sorry. Baby hormones still." Her gaze locked on Jamie. "I can't believe-wow."

Jamie smiled. "Neat, huh?" She came around the counter and grabbed Maura's hand. "We have presents and cake."

Jane held Kaylee while Maura opened gifts, gushing over everything. They then had cake as Jane continued to hold Kaylee.

"I think she likes you." Maura sat on the couch. "I can't thank you enough. Not being able to fully remember is so frustrating, and-"

"Maura, it's okay. I'll tell you anything you want to know." Except that your father is a monster, she thought.

Even with Jane's reassuring tone, Maura still looked sad, even frightened. "I know, but it's not the same. I want to remember. I don't want it to be just stories." Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jane started to talk, but a knock at the door stopped her. She gazed over in time to find Paddy Doyle in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" She held Kaylee to her. She'd protect this child, no matter what.

"Jane," Maura said, her tone gentle, "He's not going to hurt me. He built this place to protect-"

"Crap," Jane said and shot from the couch. "You think saving your clone daughters can make me forget what a monster you are? I swear, if you hurt them, I will rip you into tiny pieces." Had she not been holding the baby, she would've punched him. Instead, she headed for the door. "He's not protecting you, Maura, he's selling the clones." She looked at Maura. "Please, Maura. Please believe me."

Maura said nothing, looking between Paddy and Jane. "Jane-"

"No! Believe what you want, Maura, but I am not risking this child."

"Jane," Jamie called, but Jane didn't stop, racing out the door and down the hall. How, after everything, could Maura be so naive? How could she have her daughter around that monster!

She rode the elevator to the top level and stopped at the supply closet. She'd take her chances up top, in order to get this baby away from Paddy Doyle. She loved Maura like a sister, but how could Maura risk her daughter's safety around that monster? Until Maura came to her senses, Jane would be responsible for Kaylee.

She grabbed a bag and filled it with enough supplies to last until she reached the top. She then hightailed it to the door that she figured led to the exit. Seeing as she'd been unconscious when she arrived, it was impossible to know exactly how to leave. Darn Hope and her sedative.  
>How could she have been so stupid to give into this? To trust Paddy for even one second? Paddy would not hurt Maura or Sasha, that much was certain, but he could easily hurt this baby. Or, his enemies could. The best place for this child was as far away from Paddy as possible, even if that meant away from Maura.<p>

The thought of hurting her friend after everything was awful, but Jane could not stand by while Paddy might hurt this child. If Maura hadn't been adopted, she would've been killed. As long as Maura was anywhere near Paddy, the baby could not be with her.

The hall was deserted and Jane smirked. So much for this place being secure. She glanced both directions and slipped the first door. It opened into a long hallway. She cradled the baby and hurried down the passageway, staying alert. It took several wrong turns before she finally found the way out. Kaylee stayed silent, as if she knew that any noise would lead to trouble. Jane hurried through the streets. The logical thing-the thing she should do-would be to head to Angie's house. Until Paddy was behind bars, she could not take that risk. So, instead, she did the one thing she knew would keep them both safe-sticking to the shadows. After a few moments of familiarizing herself with her surroundings, Jane calculated that the bus station was not too far. From there, she'd call the one person she knew would help her, no questions asked.

The trek to the bus terminal seemed to last lightyears. At last, Jane found a pay phone and dialed a familiar number-Lindsey Boxer.

"Boxer," came Lindsey's familiar voice. Jane wanted to cry with relief.

"Lindsey, it's Jane." Her voice did not sound like her own. It sounded weak and defeated. Exhausted.

"Jane? Are you okay? You sound funny." Tears prickled Jane's eyes at the concern in her friend's voice. "What's going?"

Jane could feel her walls breaking. "I need you. I don't know what to do." As fast as she could, she told Lindsey the events of the last few days. "I can't let Paddy hurt this baby. His enemies will try. Maura won't listen to me. She insists that she's not in danger."

"Bring the baby here. I'll get you a plane ticket. Can you get to the airport?"

"Yes. I'll take the shuttle. Lindsey-"

"Just go. I'm ordering the ticket now." A pause and then, "You're doing the right thing. Maura may not think so right now, but you are. She's not herself right now."

Jane tried to take Lindsey's words to heart. "I don't have my phone. Too risky. I'll call you when I reach the airport."

"Be careful," Lindsey warned. "See you soon."

The dial tone was so loud that Jane slammed down the phone. She planted a kiss on Kaylee's head. "I'm going to keep you safe, little one, and when the time is right, I'll rescue your mommy."

For what felt like hours, she wandered around aimlessly, looking for a place to make a bottle. Finally, one of the workers at the bus station allowed her to use their kitchen-after she told them she was being abused and running from her husband. Sometimes one just had to lie. When Kaylee was fed and asleep, Jane boarded the shuttle that would take her to the airport. Luck seemed to be on her side because she had no problems picking up her ticket or getting through security. With two hours to kill before boarding, she ate a sandwich and fixed several more bottles that would last through the entire flight.

The hustle and bustle of the airport brought on a headache, and she was glad when they finally boarded. Jane held Kaylee the entire time. In the quiet of the plane, she let her thoughts drift to Maura. By now, she'd be panicking. Frost would be using his mad computer skills to track them down.

"Your mommy will see that I did the right thing." Jane planted a kiss on Kaylee's head, rubbing her back. "I love you so much. You and your mommy. She's like the sister I never had." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She could not think of Maura now. Or anything else. Thinking was dangerous right.

The sun was just starting to rise when the plane landed in LA. Jane sluggishly made it off with Kaylee. It didn't take long to spot Lindsey at the gate. The two embraced without a word, and Lindsey took the baby from her.

"You look awful," Lindsey commented and Jane rolled her eyes. "But this is the cutest baby I've ever seen. So, you just ran off with her?"

Jane shushed her. "I'll tell you on the way home. Please, Lindsey, a lot of lives are at stake here."

"Jane, I'm a cop. I don't fully understand what's going on, but I trust you. I'll do what I can to help."

"Right now, please take me back to your house."

"Just answer me this," Lindsey said after a beat of silence. "You never do anything without reason. Why'd you run off with Maura's kid?"

Jane sighed, not really sure how to explain it. "I overheard something. Something involving Paddy and the government. He's selling the clones. Fifty of them for a thousand dollars each. I saw him at Maura's shower and I just snapped." She looked at Lindsey. "Maura doesn't believe me."

The reassuring smile Lindsey offered did little to ease the sadness and fear. "She will. In time."

Jane exhaled. "I really hope you're right."

Maura was not sure how long she'd stared at the door after Jane disappeared with her child. Jane had taken her baby. The thought made her want to cry and punch something all at once. She settled for eyeing Paddy with the sharpest glare she could manage.

"Maura, I'm doing this to protect you and Sasha. I hate it, but it's the only way to keep you safe and prevent a raid. They will leave the rest alone."

"GET OUT!" Maura stormed toward him, pushing on him as tears blurred her vision. She waited until the door closed before she fell into Sasha's arms, unable to stop the sobs any longer. Her sister wrapped her closely to herself in an embrace that left her breathless.

In a flurry of activity, Barry was there. However, after several attempts at tracing Jane's cell, he looked at Maura with a pained expression.

"Her phone isn't picking up anything. She hasn't used her credit card or cell phone. Nothing." His dark eyes softened. "She's protecting your baby, Maura. She doesn't do things unless there's a good reason. From what Sasha said, there's a definitely a good reason."

Maura wanted to object. She did not remember this man. How could she trust that what he said was true? She just had to believe him. That's what it all came down to in the end. She was learning more about her old life everyday. Now, all they could do was wait and hope Jane had done the right thing.

Jane awoke to sunlight streaming in through the sheer curtains in Lindsey's guest room. She glanced at the clock. Nine-thirty. She bolted upright. The baby! Scrambling out of bed, she rushed into the living room to find Lindsey pacing the living room, holding a sleeping Kaylee.

"You needed sleep," Lindsey said before Jane could utter a word. "You should get back to Boston. I can keep the baby here. Maura and Sasha need you, as do the other clones."

Jane wanted to object, but stopped. Lindsey was right. The point of this trip was to protect the baby. Jane indeed did need to get back to Boston. Maura deserved to know that her daughter was safe.

"I need to borrow your phone." Jane said. Lindsey nodded to the phone on the table, and Jane grabbed it. She dialed her partner's number. She was going to get a earful, but she deserved it.

"Sergeant Korsak. Who is speaking?"

"Vince, it's Jane. Please listen before you lecture me." She told them what she'd overheard, that horrible news, and what had prompted her to run with the baby. "All the clones are in danger. I couldn't risk the baby. Please, Vince. Make sure Maura is okay. I'm coming home. I'm in LA. The baby will remain here with Detective Lindsey Boxer. She's a good friend of mine. She'll protect Kaylee."

"Frost filled me in, but you need to talk to Maura. I trust you, Jane, but right now you're not Maura's best friend. You are Detective Rizzoli. Frost is staying in the underground, and we have units watching the place, including Paddy."

Jane released a breath she did not realize she had been holding. "Thank you, Vince. Really. Thank you."

"Just get your butt back here, Jane."


	11. Chapter 11

These characters do not belong to my coauthor or me.

**Chapter Eleven**

It was a typically boring day in the underground-despite the recent drama of Jane leaving with Kaylee. The clones were milling about doing their utmost to keep busy in an unchanging situation as Barry Frost walked along with a large, conspicuous lump in his jacket. It wiggled as he continued, earning the stares of many clones and their originals. He smiled as he approached Sasha, who was sitting on what he thought of as their bench, listening to her iPod, as she regularly did. He sat and waited for her to notice his presence, which she did after a moment.

"Hey, Barry," Sasha smiled at her new friend and tried to suppress the blush she felt creeping up the back of her neck. It arrived whenever she thought about him. "What's under your coat? I see it moving!"

"It's a surprise for you. Korsak found her wandering by headquarters and said she needed a home. I thought of you." He took the mysterious object out from under the coat and revealed a tiny orange kitten.

"She's so cute!" Sasha reached out to pet the fluffy fur. "Does she have a name? You told me Korsak likes to give animals weird names."

"That's up to you, if you'll take her," Barry said softly. "I know how much you miss Peter and Puma at home. I thought you could use company. I have all the supplies in my car if you want to keep her."

"Of course!" Sasha took her carefully and looked at her for a second. "Her name will be Kassie. She's beautiful! Thank you, Barry! When I get home I know she's going to love Peter and Puma. Hey, little Kassie, how are you? You're so cute!"

Barry smiled. He was happy to bring a bit of delight into Sasha's world. He could not imagine living in a world like this and wanted to do all he could for her. He found himself thinking of Sasha more and more. It made it hard to pretend to not know her when Angie came to the BPD asking about her missing cousin. He knew that she was more than a picture in a file. Sasha was becoming more to him every day, though he might not admit it to himself right away.

The next day, Jane followed Barry through the silent halls of the underground, her senses on high alert. She shouldn't have come, but she needed to assure Maura she'd done the right thing in person.

"Jane." Maura was at the door the second Jane walked through it. Her eyes were red, as though she'd spent hours crying. "She's okay? She's safe?"

"She's perfect, Maura. She's safe. I didn't have a choice, Maura. I hope you can believe me. The clones are in danger. I know Paddy's history. I couldn't risk him hurting the baby." She followed Maura to the couch. "You and Sasha are both in danger. Please believe me, Maura." She hated begging, but she had to make Maura see the truth.

Maura shook her head. "I don't know what to believe. I just want to see my daughter."

"Then you should go," Sasha said, coming over to the couch. "I'd be in more danger if I were to leave here. Paddy will not let anything happen to me. That I do believe. So, go be with Kaylee."

Maura stood and took Sasha's hands. "Are you sure?" She asked in a voice so soft that Jane hardly heard it. It was as if Maura didn't want to leave, but felt she had no choice.

"Yes. Go. Be with your daughter. I have Jane and Barry. I'll be fine." The crack in her voice told Jane that Sasha was not fine, but was too proud to admit it.

Maura looked at Jane. "Call your friend who has my daughter. Tell her I'm on my way."

The sound of the door closing as Maura went to her room to prepare to leave lasted long after her departure. Jane backed toward the door, not really sure what to say to Sasha. There was so much. Talk to her, she scolded herself. She's in your life now.

"Sasha, wait!" Jane walked over to her. "Can we talk? Please. I want-no need-to clear the air."

"I'm listening," she said with every ounce of patience within her. Jane had been truly rude upon their first meeting where she was convinced that Maura was deceiving her.

But it was important to Sasha to be fair and forgiving as her mother Lena had taught her, so she gave Jane a chance to speak.

Jane paced the room, rubbing her scars. "Two years ago on January 27th, I found my best friend's body. Or who I thought was my best friend. Then you show up-identical to Maura-you dress like her, talk like her. I didn't know what to think. I knew Maura did not have a twin. I wanted you to be Maura so badly, it physically hurt. Seeing you in that house, with this whole new life-or so I thought-hurt. I never would've dreamed that Maura had a clone. I still can't believe it, and I have one myself. So, I hope you can forgive me for my irrational behavior. You brought Maura back to me and I will never be able to repay you for that." Her voice cracked and she cast her gaze downward.

"I understand," Sasha whispered. "I would have felt the same way as you. And I'm sure I would have acted irrationally too. I mean, two years of mourning someone and then seeing them again. Or so you thought. I'm sorry that I caused you pain."

Jane looked at her. "Let's just agree to start over, okay?" She gave what was hopefully a reassuring smile. "You're a huge part of Maura's life and that means a part of mine, too. I hope we can be friends."

"You better be," Maura said upon re-entering the room, a bag in hand. "Can we go now?"

"Not until I get a hug goodbye." Sasha went over to Maura, and the two embraced for what seemed like hours.

"Later that same day," Jane muttered. "You'll see each other soon. Let's go, Maura."

Maura gave Jane one of her "be patient" looks. "This is my first time away from Sasha and the underground since learning the truth. Telling you I'm not terrified would be lying, and-"

It was all Jane could do to keep her tears at bay. She settled for hugging her best friend as tightly as she could. She had her Maura back at last. And this time she wasn't letting her go.

Sasha turned to Jane and gave her a hug. "We're definitely going to be friends, don't worry about that. I have great respect and liking for everyone honest enough to admit when they're wrong. It's over. I forgive you."

Jane pulled back. "I'll be back, okay?" She could see the fear in Sasha's eyes. "I promise."

Sasha nodded. "I'll be fine, Jane. Angie is next door, and Barry is here. Now, get my sister to her child."

They embraced again. It took Jane literally dragging Maura out the door by her forearm to break them apart. Jane could feel Maura shaking all the way down the hall. They got into the awaited black van. Jane made sure that Maura was safely inside before climbing in herself and shutting the door.

"Okay, Frost, let's do this."

The drive to the airport was silent, Maura's hand intertwined with Jane's the entire time.

"Keep Sasha safe," Maura said and at the crack in her voice, Jane pulled her into a hug. "I owe you everything. I wanted so badly to believe that he'd changed."

Jane rubbed circles on Maura's back. "Shh. I know. Sasha will be safe. I promise." She held on for as long as she could. Darn Paddy, making her say goodbye to her best friend, yet again. "Lindsey will be waiting for you at the gate. Here's your ticket. Go up and-"

"I know, Jane." Maura grabbed her bag and slid out of the car. "See you soon."

Jane waited until Maura was inside the airport before telling Frost to drive off. She needed to get back to Sasha. After all, she'd promised Maura, and Jane Rizzoli did not back down on a promise.

When Frost and Jane arrived at the compound and went to Sasha's apartment they found her sitting on the couch with Jamie, Jamie's daughter Nikki playing on the floor with a few toys.

"Is she okay?" Sasha rushed to Jane's side, worry etched on her face.

"She's fine. She's safe, and she'll land in LA in a few hours." Jane took Sasha's hand. "She's okay." She rubbed the back of Sasha's hand with her thumb and waited as Maura's clone relaxed. "I need to work the case from up top, but Frost is going to stay here." She cut her gaze to Frost, who nodded.

"Thank you," Sasha whispered and Jane embraced her again. "Just get me out of here."

Jane tightened her hold. It was exactly like hugging Maura. "I will. I promise." She pulled back. "You need anything?"

Sasha shook her head. "We're okay."

"She won't be alone." Jamie came up to them. "Go get these rogue agents."

Jane hugged her clone. "I will."

She gave one last goodbye and hurried out the door. She had a case to solve and two new friends to protect.


	12. Chapter 12

The characters do not belong to us.

**Chapter Twelve**

Maura hurried off the plane as soon as she was allowed, and it did not take her long to spot Lindsey, who came hurrying toward her.

"Maura! I'd know you anywhere. Lindsey Boxer."

"Thank you so much for this," Maura said and took Kaylee into her arms. She held her close. "Thank God." She inhaled Kaylee's baby scent. "Thank you for protecting her."

Lindsey took Maura's bag and placed it in the empty stroller. "Jane is one of my best friends. I hate it we lost touch. I'd do anything for her and if that means taking care of a newborn for a few days, I'll do it." She paused, her hands on the stroller handles. "She was so broken when she thought you-you know. You mean more to her than she will ever admit. She loves you like a sister."

"I love her like a sister, too. I'm getting my memories back every day. I just want to feel some normalcy. Try to figure out what that is."

Lindsey nodded and they made their way through the airport to the car. Maura placed Kaylee in the carseat and got in beside her.

"She wants her mommy," Lindsey said from the driver's seat. "Cried for hours last night."

"Well, I'm here now." Maura kissed her daughter's head. "My sweet girl. I love you so much."

A phone ringing cut through the silence. Lindsey answered.

"She's here with me. You want to speak to her?" A pause and then, "Hang on. Maura, it's Jane."

Maura took the phone. "Hi, Jane."

"You okay? Was the flight okay?" Jane asked. Maura smiled at the concern in her voice.

"Yes. I'm a bit jet lagged, but the flight was fine. I'm just happy to be reunited with Kaylee. When can we come home? Is Sasha okay?"

"She's fine. She's hanging out with Jamie. Misses you. But I need you to stay with Lindsey until we close the case, okay?"

Maura sighed but did not argue. Jane knew what was best. "We'll be fine. Go do what you do best. Love you like a sister."

Jane chuckled. "I love you like a sister, too, Maura."

They hung up and Maura looked at her sleeping daughter. She was safe and totally trusted Jane to bring down whomever was after her sister. She'd sit tight and let Jane do her thing.

A week later, Barry appeared with a picnic basket and red and white checkered blanket. He spread the blanket out in the corner of one of the unoccupied halls, their own little corner of the world for a moment in time. He had brought Sasha CDs and things to download onto her iPod after discovering that they had so much in common regarding music. They had a wonderful time, as they forever did, and their evolution from friends to lovers was progressing by the time he'd arranged several picnics and walks through the underground, hand in hand with the woman he loved.

Sasha daydreamed about Barry through the long days underground as she played with Kassie and listened to Swimming Pool by Camera Obscura and Paris Nights by Corinne Bailey Rae. She wanted to take him to her favorite hangout, a tiny jazz club on the beach and sing to him. She longed to walk in the sunshine and hold his hand, or go to a movie on a Saturday night like a normal couple. It was obvious by the third or fourth picnic that they were a couple, in the lingering kisses goodbye near the exit. Most of all, Sasha knew that Barry was the man for her because the thought of him kept her going each day. This was invaluable in an existence which she could hardly bear to yet abide.

She didn't try to keep her feelings for Barry to herself as long as Jamie was around. They had become fast friends, meeting each morning for a cup of coffee together.

"You'll never guess how Barry and I spent Saturday afternoon," Sasha said dreamily the next Monday morning. "He brought all the ingredients of a picnic and prepared it down here!"

"Aww, that is so romantic," Jamie responded with a sigh. "He's a keeper for good."

"He's the best," Sasha said. "I can't wait to see him again. He is busy with the case, and how odd is that to be investigating my disappearance, and Maura's, and we are not even missing."

"I know," Jamie took a sip of her hazelnut blend coffee that Hope and brought in from the world above. "That would have to be hard."

"And what really bothers me more, my cousin Angie and niece Anna have no clue I'm all right." Sasha looked down with sadness.

At the same time, Barry was sitting with Angie up at the police station again. She made twice weekly pilgrimages to the police headquarters at the least. She was always insisting on more information, breaking Barry's heart with her pleas. He knew he dare not reveal anything about Sasha or Maura, but watching their cousin melt in tears in front of him made him want to break the rules.

"I cannot stand this," Angie sobbed as quietly as she could. The other detectives pretended not to notice out of politeness. They pitied her and wished they could do something but knew the Connor case was basically cold by now. Still, Angie pleaded for input, not knowing how very close she really was to the truth. Barry was frustrated, but determined to keep it from Sasha, due to her own situation being impossible.

Maura was comfortable and safe with Kaylee asleep in her crib. However, sleep would not come. Every time she closed her eyes, images that left her heart pounding and drenched in sweat invaded her mind. She could see herself being dragged from her car and down the street. Her attacker's face was not visible-until the second image of a man standing over her appeared, a needle in hand.

Maura's eyes snapped open. With shaking hands, she reached for the go phone which Lindsey had given her. It was after three in the morning in Boston, but Maura needed her best friend. She punched in the number Jane had given her and waited.

Please pick up. Please. She was desperate.

Jane picked up on the third ring, answering in a sleepy voice. "Maur? Is that you? Are you ok?"

It took all the energy she had to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I just-I'm so scared, Jane." A sob broke free and she held the phone a little tighter. "I can't sleep." She told Jane about the images. Not exactly nightmares. "I don't know what they mean."

"No, I'm here for you anytime, Maura. Tell me about these dreams," Jane said. She was now fully awake and highly concerned for Maura's safety, despite the fact that she was staying with Lindsay. It truly felt as if trouble followed them everywhere, even in the face of every intention to keep it far away. "I'm able to tell if they're real or just dreams, Jane coaxed. Please, trust me enough to let me in."

Maura relayed the dream in as much detail as she could. "I always wake up when a needle is about to be inserted into my veins. I never see the man's face." She looked over to see Kaylee still sleeping. She'd wake up hungry soon.

Jane rubbed her eyes and thought about it. She didn't know of any incident like this but that didn't mean it was just a dream, either. She could not know what her friend had endured in the time she had been missing.

"Could it be how they took you?" Jane wondered.

Maura sighed. "I can't tell you. I remember nothing from before I woke up in this room-" she gasped. "There were marks up and down my arms. I had no memory of who I was or what had happened. But I knew I wasn't safe. Jane, if I draw a sketch of the man, could you run it?"

"You know I can, Maura. Gosh, I hate this. I want to be there with you. You're scared and alone, and I'm not there."

"I know, I wish you were here too." Maura sighed. "But I know I need to remember like Jimmy said at The Pingate that evening. I'll put it together that way and know exactly what was going on. Lindsay is taking great care of Kaylee and I. We are fine and will stay that way. I can't let memories scare me because then they will win. They can't hurt me anymore, right?"

"Right," Jane said, unsure if this was true or not. She hoped so, but didn't want to scare Maura.

A cry came from the crib and Maura sighed. "Jane, I have to go. Kaylee is hungry. Get some sleep. I love you like a sister."

"I love you like a sister, too, Maura. I'll call tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Maura disconnected the call and picked up her daughter. Kaylee pulled at Maura's top. "I know, sweetie. Hang on."

She settled on the bed and prepared to feed Kaylee. But she wasn't alone long before there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Maura, can I come in? I heard a voice and wondered if anything was wrong." Lindsay sounded concerned. Maura let her inside to reassure the other woman that all was fine.

"Just a nightmare," Maura told Lindsay. "I wanted to tell Jane so I called her."

"At three am Boston time?" Lindsay chuckled. "You must have some clout with Jane, given that if I called her that late, she'd not speak to me for two weeks."

Maura chucked, not sure how to reply. "She's worried. We were apart for two years and during that time she thought me dead. She's clingy. We both are. We owe you everything, Lindsey. I know I'm safe here, but I'm still so scared."

"I understand," Lindsay said. "I wouldn't blame her, because if I'd been separated from my friends, I'd be just the same. Jane and I are more alike than anyone would think. You ok? Do you need anything for the night?"

Maura shook her head. "Just peaceful dreams. Better yet, no dreams at all."

Sadly, the wish did not come true.

More images plagued her mind. The man again-the needle prick and the feeling of utter terror as her heart sped up twice its normal rate. She shot upward, shaking once again. A strangled cry left her lips. She rolled up her sleeve. Her skin prickled with the aftermath of the dream. But, had it been a dream? Were these images memories like Jane suggested? The thought made the shaking continue. Once Lindsey came in, Maura was huddled on the floor in the corner of the room, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok," Lindsay reassured Maura. She bent down slowly to meet Maura's gaze eye to eye. "Wish I could help you," she murmured.

Maura allowed Lindsey to help her up and get back into the bed. "I need a pen and paper."

"Sure." Lindsey ran from the room and returned a moment later with the items Maura had requested.

Maura took them and hurriedly drew the man in her dreams to the best of her ability. "Fax this to Jane at the BPD right away."

"Ok, going to do that right away." Lindsay went into her home office and faxed the picture to Jane. She prayed this might bring Maura some peace.

Jane rubbed a hand over her face as she studied Maura's drawing. Who knew Maura could draw so well? She certainly didn't. But that wasn't the point now. They needed to find this guy, and with Frost in the underground, it was up to Jane to run the search. She found his name-Ted Johnson-but everything else seemed to be off the grid.

Signing, Jane stood, grabbing her jacket and coffee. After the call from Maura, she'd been unable to go back to sleep and was on her third large cup of coffee. She needed to see Sasha.

The trip to the underground took longer than usual-or that's how it felt to Jane-and she arrived at Sasha's apartment. Instead of Sasha, Cailin occupied the couch. Jane stared at her, not sure how to proceed. The girl had hurt Maura in the worst way.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now," Cailin said, "But I'm trying to do right by Maura."

Jane snorted. "We'll see when Maura gets back. Now, where is Sasha?"

"Out with her boyfriend. The cop."

Jane choked on her coffee, eyes wide. "The cop? Black man?"

Cailin nodded. "Yeah. Frost something."

Jane groaned. "Really? My partner and my best friend's sister?"

She left the apartment without a word to Cailin. Walking around the underground, she finally decided to check the patio. Sure enough, Sasha and Barry sat on a bench with their faces pressed together. Jane wasn't sure whether to smile or yell at Frost.

"You two need to get a room," Jane said jokingly and smirked when they pulled apart. Sasha blushed.

"We were going to tell you," Frost said. Jane rolled her eyes. "I know this is a shock, but I won't hurt her."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "You better not, Frost. That's my best friend's sister."

"Jane, I know this is the last thing you need right now, but Barry has been nothing but a gentleman." Sasha broke from Barry's grip and came over to her. "He won't hurt me. I know that you would hurt him if he did."

Jane swallowed and could not produce a smile. Even though Maura was safe, Jane still felt a pang of sadness when looking at Sasha. "I need your help." She produced the drawing. "Maura keeps seeing this man in her dreams. Frost, I need you to run this."

"She's having nightmares?" Sasha asked quietly.

"Yes," Jane said with a sigh. She grabbed out her phone and dialed Maura. "Maura, it's me. I have someone who wants to talk to you." She held the phone to Sasha. "She needs to hear your voice."

Sasha took the phone. "Maura..."

Jane looked at Frost. "You gonna stare at your girlfriend all day or help me find Maura's nightmare guy?"

"Right," Frost said. He kissed Sasha on the cheek and darted off.

"Sasha!" Maura tried to keep the tears from her voice. "I didn't think I would hear from you. You're okay? I've been so worried."

"I'm fine, nothing going on here." Sasha responded. "I'm concerned about you. Going cross country without warning... First Jane and then you."

"I had Kaylee to get to. I love you, but she's two weeks old. I'm just terrified something will happen. Jane wants me to stay here. It's safer. I just wish you were here. We should've never trusted Paddy. I sent Jane a drawing of a man who has been in my many dreams this week."

"It really scared me when Jane said you were having nightmares," Sasha told Maura in nearly a whisper. "I remember the terrible ones you had at the brownstone and I felt so helpless because I just wanted to ease your pain, but I couldn't. Do you think this will help?"

"These dreams are different. They're flashes of memory, yes. But, this time there's a man, and he injects me with a needle. I keep wondering if it wasn't something that happened when I was taken. I don't remember what happened before I came to in Georgia."

"Wow, that could really tell you exactly what happened." Sasha hoped so badly for her clone to understand what had gone on so she could reclaim her life in totality. Just then she felt a kitten jump into her lap. "Kassie is here to talk," she noted.

Maura laughed her first real laugh in days. "My best friend's partner and my sister. Never would've seen that one coming. I'm glad he's there. Has Jane told you any more about what Paddy said? It's why I'm so scared."

"She did say he'd never harm us or your baby because we're his family. But I think everyone else is up for grabs." Sasha reached down to disentangle kitten claws from her bracelet. "Jane really distrusts him but I believe what he says about family. I mean, this is the guy who sticks icepicks in anyone who crosses you."

"Exactly, Sasha. It's not just you I'm worried about. Has Jane thought about Jamie or Nikki? They're both in danger."

"I'm very concerned about Jamie and Nikki, I doubt Doyle cares a bit about them. In fact, with what happened between Jane and Doyle I think they'd be more targeted than some." Sasha told her sister in a voice full of trepidation.

"Sasha, you need to get out of there and take Jamie with you." Her voice was high with panic.

"Maura, breathe. Calm down. Jane's not going to let anything happen to me or to Jamie."

Maura sniffed into the phone. "I know. I just feel so helpless."

For a moment Sasha wanted to kill the people responsible for this. Hearing Maura so sad swirled anger within her. "Well, things aren't all bad here. I met someone. You know him actually, and Jane threatened to hurt him if he hurt me."

This got a laugh from Maura. "I know him? My memories are coming back but-"

"Barry Frost," Sasha blurted and waited for Maura's response.

"W..wow. That's...wow. I'm happy for you. He's a good guy. Wish a guy would get me a kitten."

Sasha smiled at the banter in her sister's voice. "You'll find him. I did, and I wasn't even looking."

They ended the call and Sasha handed the phone back to Jane. Maura was safe...for now.


	13. Chapter 13

We do not own the characters, except our originals. xXx

**Chapter Thirteen**

Barry sauntered up to Sasha's door with a large box festively wrapped in bright paper and presented it to her with a smile.

"Hope gave her okay to this, in case you have questions," Barry reassured Sasha before placing the gift into her hands.

She slowly unwrapped the package, keeping as much of intact as possible.

Barry chuckled. "Just like Dr. Isles," he said as he watched her cautious, meticulous way of detaching the paper.

"An iPad?" Sasha was shocked. "But anything with Internet isn't allowed in the underground."

"This one is," Barry grinned. "And look at the cover your mom got for it... Lilly something, she called it."

Sasha hugged him tightly. "I cannot thank you enough!"

"It's all loaded up," Barry said. "Music, even that bird game that Crowe obsesses on all day and doesn't get his work done. When it comes to work, you have a design program that you can do while you're here and make some outstanding things when you're home." The wordless reward he received from Sasha, a passionate kiss, was much better than anything she could say. It was a kiss that told him maybe she would be dreaming up a unique place in the future - their future- together in the regular world as man, wife and cats.

"We should have a song," Sasha blurted a couple of hours later as they sat on the couch. She had her head on Barry's chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

Barry chuckled. "A song? Why?"

Sasha twisted until she faced him. "A song that ours. A song that makes is thunk of one another when we hear it. Like-" a smile spread across her face. "Swimming Pool by Camera Obscura."

Barry laughed again and kissed her. "I think I'm going to like this song very much."

Sasha deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yes. She'd be in the arms of this man for the rest of her life. This was certain, even everything else remained a mystery.

Barry held Sasha close. "Why do we need a song, again?" He teased.

"Just like Moulin Rouge," Sasha said and leaned over to Barry's ear to sing a few bars.

Barry grinned. "Wow, you're good. Wonder if the Doc can sing?"

"I don't know," Sasha responded. "I guess she could because we're the same in every way. It probably seems strange that she is a doctor and I'm a designer, but that's nature versus nurture. My mother is a preeminent fashion designer in New York City and my father has been in radio all his life. Interviewed the greats like Ella Fitzgerald. I spent my childhood in fashion houses and jazz clubs."

"And the doc spent her childhood cutting up dead people," Barry muttered and Sasha slapped him on the arm.

"She did not! She-actually, all she said was that she was jealous of how I grew up." Sasha snuggled into Barry's embrace. "It makes me sad. If we'd grown up together-"

"Hey you can't go playing the what-if game. You have each other now."

Sasha smiled up at him. "And I have you." She kissed him, frowning when he pulled out his phone. "You have to go?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Jane has a lead on Maura's nightmare guy." Frost got to his feet and took her into his arms, kissing her hair. "I'll be back soon."

Sasha smiled. "I'll be here. I'll be on our bench."

Barry grinned. "I'll meet you there."

She walked him to the door and watched with a sigh as he headed down the hall. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Maybe a few minutes outside wouldn't hurt, so she wandered down the hall.

Sasha stumbled out the door of the warehouse, just to get a breath of fresh air in contrast to the stifling artificiality of the underground hideaway. It was hard to see in the dark after so many days below ground, but Sasha could make out the shoreline's distant marina. She was so taken up with freeing herself that she did not pay any heed to the van pulling up alongside her, nor the men jumping out of the vehicle, tackling her to the ground and hauling her inside.

She woke up tied to a hard surface, perhaps a table. Her head throbbed from the blow suffered some time earlier as the strangers brutally threw her in the back of the van. Sasha pulled at her wrists, trying to move her hands, but they were tied down with a metal chain. Upon further examination, she discovered that her ankles and feet were in the same condition and useless to try to unfetter. Her breathing came in short gasps as she started to panic over her situation, but a small voice inside told her that it would not help her to lose control. She focused on taking even breaths and viewed what little of her surroundings she could see. It was so very dark. She suppressed a shudder, bothered by the dark after so many weeks in the underground. The dread came back with the grim thought that she might never see the sun again. This sent her into quiet sobs that racked her body and intensified her headache to the point of unbearable agony.

In the distance, she could hear the echo of footsteps, sinister and foreboding. The door creaked open and she could see a man's silhouette approaching her. "You're the one who got away," a voice sneered. "Well, not this time. And we're getting everything we need from you this time. Not that genius weirdo doctor and not the mob darling, but YOU, our original target. See if you can get out of THIS."

Sasha made no reply, with the irrational hope in her heart that the man might leave if she refused to acknowledge him. But he plunged a needle into her arm just inside the inner elbow. All of her questions died as she found her body plunged into a sickening dizziness that made her feel as though she was flying and diving head first into chaos. Her heart was racing and everything inside burned. All she could see were the frenzied mass of colors one sees if pressing too hard upon the eyes. Everything was going out of control at breakneck speed, even though she was perfectly still.

A pair of kind but sad blue eyes watched from the hallway outside, as a platinum blonde woman named Liza witnessed the violence with concern and a growing pit in her stomach. She had to stop the torture, but at the moment didn't know how.

Once the man was gone, Liza approached the young woman on the table. Her hazel eyes were open but unseeing as the experiment had taken her senses into oblivion. Liza gently felt for a pulse and wept at its presence. "Oh, thank heavens," she said under her breath. "You might be one of the lucky ones." She closed her eyes and immediately her mind was flooded with images of her daughter Rory. She had been so full of life until the uprising had taken both her life and that of Rory's father, the brilliant scientist who wanted to use cloning technology for good and the advancement of medicine and science. Michael. Liza missed them so much. She turned her attention back to the young woman on the table and decided to watch her until she regained consciousness. "When you wake up," Liza said to the unconscious form before her, "not if. I'll make sure of it."

Jane was just getting ready to leave when Frost rushed into the room, his breathing heavy as though he'd just run all the way from the underground. Sweat stained his shirt.

"You only run like that when you've got a lead," Jane said, half-joking. But her smile disappeared at his look of sheer panic. "What's wrong?"

Frost took in a gulp of air, bracing himself against the desk. "She's gone. Sasha is gone."

The room went still. Jane waited for him to laugh, that it was all a stupid joke. Only the laughter never came. The serious expression stayed in place.

"You're telling me that someone went in and took Sasha?" Jane felt as if she might faint. This was not happening.

"I don't know," Barry was in shock. "She's just gone. They might have gotten in or she could have left. Either way, she has disappeared."

Jane felt as if the floor was pulled out from beneath her. She'd promised Maura to protect Sasha and now everything was in shambles. She would never be trusted again.

"Tell me as much as you can," she pleaded with Barry.

It took him less than five minutes to tell her what he knew, and that was not a good sign. At last she looked at him, her expression softening.

"This isn't your fault, Frost. Sasha isn't used to being cooped up. She probably saw no harm in stepping out for a few seconds of air. But we've got to secure the underground. I want as many officers there as we can get. I need you in the underground. Jamie is there." Jane ran a hand through her hair and stared at the phone. She had to make the worst phone call ever-to tell Maura her sister was missing.

Jane reached for her phone with a trembling hand. "Maur? I have something to tell you." In Jane's experience, it was usually best to be direct. Maura would be able to detect the tension in her words and know Jane was keeping something from her. "Maura, Sasha's missing. I'm so sorry." Her voice broke and she felt her breath hitch as she waited for Maura to reply. At first, there was just silence on the other end of the line.

"How?" came Maura's soft reply. "How did this happen?" Her voice took on a higher tone. "Was there a raid?" A sob broke through her words. "I want to come home. I need to be there. Please, Jane."

"It's fine to come home," Jane replied. She knew there would be no reasonability in Maura's mind regarding staying in San Francisco. She might as well return. "We have no idea what happened. There was no raid, and," Jane hated to admit that Doyle was ever in the clear on anything, "but it doesn't look like your father was involved at all. It seems she just left and didn't come back."

"But why would she do that? She knew she was there for a reason." Maura let out a sigh. "You'll find her, Jane. I know you will."

"Thanks, Maur. Let me know your flight info and I'll come get you."

A few hours later, Maura and Kaylee had arrived back in Boston and silently followed Jane to her car. Maura's eyes were red and puffy from crying for what Jane guessed was the duration the entire trip. Even Kaylee appeared to sense the tension and remained uncharacteristically quiet during the ride back to the warehouse district.

"I could stand here and tell you she wouldn't have left but the truth is, I don't know what she might've done. We've only known each other a few weeks." Her voice broke.

"Do you have any leads?" Maura covered Kaylee with a blanket. When she tried to put the baby into her stroller, Kaylee cried. "I know, sweet girl." She held her close and looked at Jane. "Take me back to Sasha's. I need to get Kaylee out of this wind. Or take me to the underground. I just don't want to be alone."

Jane nodded. "How about the brownstone? You've had enough of that place to last a lifetime, I'm positive."

Maura nodded. "Maybe it will give us some clues as to where she might have gone. Oh, wait, that won't work."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Angie and Anna are there, just one floor up. It will arouse suspicion." She sighed heavily as she dreaded going back to the underground. "My house won't be safe, either, because your mother still lives in the guesthouse. Underground it is." Maura held her baby tightly and rocked her in hope of comforting them both. "Just promise me you'll find Sasha and somehow get our lives back to normal. I know that's a lot to ask, but if anyone can do it, Jane Rizzoli can."

Jane swallowed hard. "I failed my last promise to you, Maur, but I'm going to make good on this one." If only I knew how, she thought to herself. "Will you be ok here for a while as I do a few things for the investigation with Frost and Korsak?"

Maura nodded.

"Good," Jane said, "please take care of Jamie."

"I will," Maura said.

Jane took Maura back to the underground. Jamie took them both in a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe she took off like that."

"I'll find her, Jamie. I promise." Jane kissed Kaylee's head. "I love you both. Take care of each other."

"Where are you going?" Maura asked.

Jane paused at the door. "I'm going to see if Frost has anything new." She hugged Maura and Jamie one last time before heading out.

"Mommy, can I come out now?" Nikki poked her head from around the corner.

"Sure you can, honey." Jamie kept her voice even so her daughter would not suspect that anything was awry.

"Maura's here," Jamie said. "Come over and say hi to her."

Nikki crossed the room and gave Maura a winning smile. "Hi, Maura. Hi, Kaylee."

"Hey, sweetheart," Maura said, smiling at the girl while exchanging worried looks with her mother. They were both trying to keep a brave face. The uncertainty was overwhelming to everyone.

While Nikki chattered away to Kaylee, they maintained conversation away from the obvious topic. They waited in this manner until Jane arrived a few hours later.

"Anything?" Maura asked, rushing over to Jane.

Jane sighed and led Maura to the couch. "We've been over the footage of the cameras outside the warehouse. No trace of Sasha, but we found your nightmare guy, Maura. He-he was with Paddy."

"I'm not surprised," Maura said, shaking her head. "I ought to have known. What did he have I say? Did he take me thinking I was Sasha? Why did he erase my memory?"

Jane shook her head. "We don't know that yet, but Frost is interviewing him now. Paddy. I couldn't stay. I wanted to punch his lights out. But listen, it's not safe for either of you here any longer. I'm taking you back to my place. We've got a unit watching the apartment."

"Jane," Jamie started, but Jane held up her hand. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No. You don't. Not the ideal way to spend time together, but we'll make a slumber party out of it."

"I guess that will be ok," Jamie acquiesced.

Nikki gathered a few toys to take along, and Maura prepared a bag for Kaylee. Then they were off to Jane's apartment.

Barry came an hour later, flushed with stress but triumphant. "We got him," he said. "He's from a rogue agency experimenting on clones. It never was the mainstream government after you but a splinter group."

Jane wasn't sure if she should feel comforted or horrified, but settled for relief as it took her one step closer to finding out what had happened to her best friend. It would also undoubtedly enable her to find Sasha.


	14. Chapter 14

The characters do to belong to us.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sasha started to stir, but could yet not see through the flashing colors. "Who's there, and I know you are. I can hear you. Tell me, please." She groaned in pain.

"My name is Liza," the older woman responded. "I'm not here to experiment on you, I'm here to help. What's your name, honey?"

"Sasha," she whispered quietly. "I want to go home."

"I know," Liza said empathetically. "They gave you something that they give all of the clones to test their endurance. But they gave you more because they've been searching for you. I'm not one of them. I live here in hiding, and I'm going to help you the best that I can."

Footsteps echoed again, and both women froze in fear. Liza tiptoed out of the room. "I'll be watching over you, Sasha. I promise."

The man was back and Sasha made no sound as he injected her again. She braced herself for another feeling like earlier but was surprised to observe her consciousness slipping away into nothingness, like the way water swirls down a drain with a loud slurp before it is gone.

Liza crept back into the room, her worst fears confirmed. Sasha's heart had stopped in their next phase of the experiment. She immediately started CPR and waited patiently for several minutes until the young woman started to breathe again.

"What happened?" Sasha asked, completely exhausted. She felt a heavy weight on her chest, but could not decide what it was.

"You're ok, but don't try to talk," Liza advised gently, smoothing her hair in a motherly way.

Sasha obeyed and laid back wordlessly. She felt safe with this stranger and was comforted by her presence.

The days, or perhaps weeks, for all Sasha knew, went by in the same manner of different experiences after the man's needle pierced her skin. One moment, she was spinning and burning and after drugged into an indescribable void where she felt nothing, knew nothing. Then she would wake up, gasping for air. More times than not, it felt as if someone had been pushing hard on her sternum to the point of bruising or even breaking several of her ribs. Every time she came back to consciousness the watchful cerulean eyes of Liza were upon her. All of this was normal until the day she heard sirens and footsteps outside the room in which she was kept, and all chaos broke loose.

Jane Rizzoli had gained a wealth of intelligence regarding the rogue agents and their hatred of and experiments on clones through the tireless work of her partners Korsak and Frost in the days since Sasha was missing. Finally, it all came together and she tossed caution to the wind as she sought to stop the terrorization of clones and their originals for once and for all.

On a windy afternoon, she stood outside a seemingly abandoned house with her badge and gun, her determination mixed with the revelry of returning to her normal state of affairs in her work. As the SWAT team leader signaled, she charged the compound with the other officials. Hope waited with the medical team, whom the police had both wished and feared would be needed for the rescue of those trapped by the splinter agency. She prayed that her daughter would be found alive. Hope wasn't sure when she'd first started to consider Sasha a daughter, but she was determined not to lose her. "Please let Sasha be all right," she whispered as the raid began.

In the house, Sasha heard the running steps of people outside. She was shocked at the light that invaded her eyes as the door to her room was flung open. The man with the syringe was standing in the doorway, holding a gun instead of the typical vials.

"Move!" He barked at her, impatient when her attempts to move after a month of being restrained to a table made her slow and jerky. Liza emerged from the shadows but he turned to her with hatred and his eyes and slapped her across the face.

"Get her out of here," he ordered with a harsh nod toward Sasha.

Liza did as she was told, helping Sasha to the hallway, where even more light filled their senses. If it hadn't been for the terrifying circumstances, Sasha might have basked in the light she had so craved in the underground. But Liza urged her on and she attempted to walk on legs that felt like jelly, and weakened with each step she was forced to take toward the firing squad blocking the entrance to the other rooms. Liza was ever at her side, and she held tighter, not just out of physical weakness, but out of fear.

What happened next came so quickly that those who witnessed it could never agree on an exact recitation of events. The guards raised their guns to shoot, but were overtaken at once by a ferocious Jane Rizzoli and her team of sharpshooters. Feeling his own end at hand, the last guard aimed his gun at Liza, the hated traitor of the rogue agency. Sasha saw what was about to happen and was not about to let the woman responsible for her own survival die.

"Liza!" She called out and lunged at her friend in order to knock her to the floor, but the guard was too fast. He fired his gun in rapid rounds, landing three bullets in Sasha's torso before finally hitting Liza as the last one passed through each of them. His satisfaction was short lived, as a single gunshot from the avenging angel with black hair and heartbroken eyes pierced him in the head, resulting in instantaneous death. She had felled every other rogue guard and radioed in the medical unit for the survivors. Blinking back tears, Jane ran toward Sasha and Liza. The two women were lying in a heap, Sasha on top of her fallen friend. She was conscious and saw Jane through blurry eyes. "Jane? You did it..."

"Shh, don't talk," Jane hushed her through her own tears. "It's over. Hope is coming and we are taking you out of here. Just hang on and try to stay awake. Please."

The effort to comply with Jane's request was more than she could take as two officers carried her into the front room and carefully laid her onto the floor. Hope came inside and looked at her daughter lying there with blood moistening the front of her top and leaking through to the worn beige carpet.p beneath her body. She had no time for shock because if she didn't think and act quickly, she could not save Sasha's life.

Hope knelt next to Sasha and positioned herself behind her head and began to robotically assess her patient. "Airway, breathing, circulation," she recited under her breath. It was clear that Sasha's breath wouldn't last long if her lungs were not drained of the blood that was going to fill them at any minute. Hope gestured to the paramedics who were pouring into the doorway. "Over here," she tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. Jane was also at her side within seconds.

Jane held Sasha's hand as Hope gently put an oxygen mask over her face, lightly lifting the younger woman's head to secure it in back. "Take deep breaths," she said, "we are getting you out of here. Concentrate on that."

"I can't... go back... there..." Sasha murmured.

"You don't have to," Jane reassured, "it's over now. You're going to a regular hospital and then home."

Hope nodded. "And until then you'll have a room with a window in it."

She and Jane exchanged looks of worry and dread because they hoped everything they were saying to soothe her would indeed happen. Just then, Sasha flinched and started to cry softly as the paramedic pierced her skin with a needle for the intravenous line. Hope looked at her arms and saw all the injection marks from the experimental drugs. "Don't worry, honey," she explained. "This is to help, not hurt you. I'm going to be taking care of you and I promise to not let anyone other than doctors, nurses and paramedics give you any medication. So just let them help you, ok?" Sasha nodded and laid still while they finished up.

"How is my friend?" Her eyes scanned the room.

"I don't know," Jane intoned. "But the other doctors will take care of her well. We need to focus on you right now."

Hope nodded. "I'm going to give you something to make you sleepy so we can insert the chest tubes on both sides and you won't feel it. Then we leave in the helicopter because it's extra fast."

Hope kept talking and so Sasha drifted into a medication hazy slumber while still listening to her biological mother's gentle voice. As soon as the blood was drained and breathing made easier, they boarded the helicopter and were gone.

Jane and Hope sat silently in the helicopter, and only when Jane broke the silence did the doctor take her eyes away from her unconscious daughter.

Jane wiped a tear from her eyes. "She's bad off," the black haired woman said.

"Yes," the doctor blinked back her own tears. "It doesn't look good for Sasha. Not at all."

The news of the rogue agency's demise spread quickly amidst those in the colony. Along with their freedom came the bittersweet news of Sasha's rescue and injury. Within an hour, a large and haphazard family had assembled in the waiting room. Among them were Barry, Vince, Maura, Constance, Angela, Jamie, Lena and George Connor, Angie and Anna. Soon, Jimmy had even arrived. All were waiting on news regarding Sasha.

She was wheeled at once into the operating room with Hope constantly following along. Jane held a sobbing Maura in her arms and tried to reassure her that everything would be alright with her younger sister. But even Jane wasn't sure, and Maura could tell.

Hope emerged after hours and told the waiting crowd that Sasha was now in ICU, and they would have to wait to see what her condition would bring in the hours ahead.

Barry took it the hardest of anyone, having fallen truly in love even during the harsh circumstances of their time together over the last months. Their courtship had blossomed into each falling mutually in love with the other. As soon as she was allowed visitors, Barry went into her room. He gasped as he saw the woman he loved lying so still and so waxenly pale. Hope had told them that she had suffered major blood loss and torn lungs, but nothing could prepare Barry for what he was looking at. He sank down into the chair alongside Sasha's bed and held her hand, letting himself cry. The only sound above his tears were the whooshing of the ventilator and the languid beeping of the heart monitor. Other than that, Sasha seemed utterly lifeless. Hope came up behind him and put a supportive hand upon his shoulder. She squeezed it and sat alongside him.

"She's quite strong, not many would have made it this far. I didn't think she'd get out of that house alive, nevertheless through the operation." Hope truly was cautiously optimistic. "She'll be kept in a coma for a while to let her body heal. You can stay a few more minutes but as you saw there are many who want to see her."

Down in the underground, Jane and Jamie packed up the sparse apartment. Jane managed to convince the orange striped kitten to get into the carrier with a heathy bribe of cat treats. After that, they went through the drawers one by one. Jane teared up as she found Maura's things as well, as she hated fighting with Maura anytime, but especially when they had just found each other again. She cried for Maura, for herself and for Sasha. She felt Jamie's gentle touch on her arm and melted into full blown sobs as they finished the job of packing. Once she calmed down, Jane cleared her throat and looked toward the other room. "I'll get more boxes and get Maura's things. She has too much on her mind to worry about a crummy little apartment. It is the least I can do."

Maura ran her hand over Sasha's forehead and a breath left her when her eyes opened. "Hi. I'm here. You're going to be okay."

Sasha blinked in confusion. She tried to speak, but Maura held a hand up as if motioning her to stop.

"Don't talk, you need the tube in your throat to breathe, but it makes you unable to use your vocal cords while it's in." Maura felt her mind lapsing into google speak like it I'd when she was overcome by emotion.

"It's ok, though. The best doctors are working on you. You're doing much better than expected. I'm not leaving you just like you didn't leave me. Never like you never left."

Barry came into the room and sat down at Sasha's other side. "I'm glad you're awake," he said gently. "But you need your rest,so just close your eyes. We're here." He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers one by one as it grew slack with sleep and medication. Then he and Maura sat in silence for a few minutes.

"She's not doing as well as they'd like," Maura said. "They're going to put her back in the coma to let her heal more."

"Right," Barry said. He looked at Sasha's face and stroked her forehead. "She has to make it, Maura. There isn't any way that she can't. I need her in my life. There isn't a day that goes by that she does not make better for being with me."

Maura nodded tearfully. "Sasha is the reason we have made it this far. I don't know what made her go outside, do you? She's why Kaylee and I are safe and why I regained my identity and my memories. Without her, I'd still be wandering around thinking my name is Tess. And now I'd be lost with a baby for whom to care. I can't live without her. She's my other half."

Maura constantly stayed by Sasha's side, except for a visit from Jane with Kaylee. When Jane's arm came around her, Maura allowed herself to break down.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean the things I said."

"Shh. I know. It's okay. Shhh." Jane pulled free from the hug. "You need to eat and sleep, Maur. Jamie and I brought your stuff from the underground. Sasha's things, too. The cat is at Sasha's."

Maura's only response was to cry harder.

"Please get some rest, because you can't help Kaylee or Sasha like this." Jane was insistent. "I'll stay here with her while you do, and I won't leave her side. Come on, Maura. You have to take care of yourself, or you'll end up in a bed next to her. Please."

Maura nodded and let Jane help her out of the chair. Angela was standing in the doorway. "Come on, sweet Maura, I will take you home to the brownstone. There are quite a few people in the apartment, not to mention cats. And I'm cooking for everyone."

Maura was almost knocked over by Anna when she walked through the door. The girl was muttering something about being sorry, but Maura was too tired to figure out what she meant.

"Anna, you have nothing to be sorry for," Maura said, hoping she said the right thing.

"But I do," Anna exclaimed. "I was angry with you when you and Aunt Sasha were missing. But I know now that it wasn't your fault."

The next hour was a blur for Maura as she tried to make conversation. She was relieved when it was just her and Jane. She lay in bed after showering with Jane next to her. Kaylee lay in between them, awake and alert.

"You want to talk?" Jane asked after a moment.

"No," Maura whispered. "There's nothing to say. I should sleep, but I can't."

"I know, just understand you can talk to me whenever you need." Jane reassured her friend.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura inched closer to her friend and allowed herself to fall asleep.

Five days later, Barry was still by Sasha's bedside, but little had changed. The doctors, as Maura had said, increased her sedatives enough to keep her in the coma for at least seven days. This was in order to give her a chance to heal enough to breathe on her own and wake spontaneously. However, the rest was a long wait to see exactly what damage the firing squad had done to his girlfriend's body.

It was one of these twilight afternoons that a woman whom Barry had never seen before was wheeled in by a nurse, a patient who wore a robe and a tired expression. She appeared to be much closer to discharge than Sasha would hope to become for weeks.

"Hello," the woman said in a pleasantly low voice. Tears tried to spring up in Barry's eyes as he knew it was what Sasha would delightfully refer to as a jazz voice, like Jane Rizzoli's. But she was lying motionless as the tubes, wires and various pieces of machinery kept her as much among the living as possible, unable to think or comment on such things that made them ponder and grin in the previous stages of their relationship.

"Hello," Barry greeted back, taking his eyes away from his stricken girlfriend only for a moment. "I'm Barry Frost," he began.

"I know who you are," the woman said. "I asked and they told me. My name is Liza. I know Sasha. We were together in that house."

Barry was shocked to hear that anyone else had survived. Thirdhand tales of that day didn't exactly fill in all the blanks. He was too concerned for Sasha to try to fit every piece of the puzzle together. However, as Liza told what had happened regarding the experiments, he could not keep his anger at the rogue agency nor his fears for her future to himself. What he sensed was an overwhelming gratitude for Liza's efforts to keep Sasha alive after every round of injections and twisted laboratory drugs.

Unusual for a woman of her discretion, Liza found herself telling this polite and handsome young man about her family and their tragic deaths without hesitation. Barry listened to the story of Michael and Rory, as well as her insistence of staying behind to try to help the agency's other victims.

"She didn't look anything physically like my Rory, but Sasha reminded me of my girl in her fighting spirit," Liza explained. "Now, I try to help everyone who needs it, but in Sasha's case there was something special. Nevertheless, I could not have dreamed that she would be so protective of me. When they dragged her from the room when she was hardly able to walk after a month of being chained down to that table, she saw that the guard who wanted to shoot me. The guard who had been an enemy of myself and my husband for years was aiming for me. She tried to push me out of the way and took those three bullets by stepping in front of me. Only one passed through her body and into mine. I am going home tomorrow." Liza paused to wipe a tear from her eyes with the back of her hand before grasping the limp hand lying in front of her. She gently rubbed it with motherly affection and love. "Much more than I can say for her."

Barry didn't know what to say, nor did Liza. They sat there in silence, with their own hopes, regrets and prayers.


	15. Chapter 15

The characters do not belong to C or me. ~ E

**Chapter Fifteen**

Maura felt a hand on her forehead and slowly opened her eyes to find Jane peering down at her.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I made breakfast, then I thought I'd drive you to the hospital."

Maura yawned and buried her face in Jane's shoulder. "I am capable of driving myself."

"I know, but I want to. I made pancakes. Bunny ones, your favorite!"

Maura lifted her head and looked sleepily at Jane. "I can't even put into words how grateful I am to have you in my life."

Jane pulled her to a sitting position. "No more mushy, please." But even as she spoke the words, she pulled Maura into the tightest hug she could manage. "You can hate me for saying this, but I thank God every day that it wasn't you in that house. Sasha brought you back to me, and I'll do whatever needs to be done to help you both recover."

"Thank you." Maura sipped the coffee that Jane handed her and nodded. "I doubt I could have survived that house. I just wish it hadn't been either of us in there. But when you told me about the tables with restraints and experimental drugs and firing squads, I don't think I could have withstood it. Sasha is much stronger than I am. She had the presence of mind to protect that woman. If that had been me, I'd have been curled up into a ball crying for you."

Jane took her coffee and helped Maura to her feet. "Give yourself a little more credit. You're the strongest person I know."

Maura sat down at the table but at the sight of the pancakes, nausea swept over her and she ran for the sink.

"Hate my food already? Wow I feel special," Jane muttered.

"I don't know, it must be the concern over my twin sister. It's wonderful but fragile to be a part of someone else genetically, a perfect copy. She's what I was missing all of my life, a part of me."

"I understand that," Jane said, stroking Maura's hair. "It'll be ok. Like you said, Sasha's strong. If anybody can survive this, she will."

Maura nodded. "Thank you, Jane. You're always so understanding. Do you feel the same kind of closeness to Jamie?"

"Not yet, to be honest," Jane said. "We haven't spent much time together like you and Sasha have, but Jamie's really cool, so I'm sure we will."

Maura sat at the table. "I can't lose her, Jane."

Jane rubbed Maura's arm. "I know. And I can't lose you."

Jane went back to her apartment building after Maura was settled in at the hospital with her mother and sister. To her surprise, she saw two familiar faces in the hallway a few feet from her door. "Jamie! What are you and Nikki doing here?" She embraced her clone and Jamie's little girl.

"We're moving in, right here." Jamie motioned to an apartment on the opposite side of the hall, about five feet down from Jane.

Jane laughed. "Well, what do you know? I live here." She pointed to her door directly behind her. "We'll be together again."

"I think that sounds like fun, Auntie Jane!" Nikki grinned.

"Don't ask me," Jamie said. "She started calling you that one day, due to the fact that she thinks we're sisters."

"We are." Jane smiled at her clone. "And I always wanted one growing up."

Jane took the rest of the week off work to be with Maura and help Jamie get settled in her new apartment. Before meeting Maura, Jane never had anyone with whom to hang out. Now, she had a best friend and a sister. When Sasha was better, she'd have her, too. Jane and Jamie watched sports and movies while Jamie graded papers. Jane also made sure to be on call for Maura, who spent most of her time at the hospital unless dragged away by Jane or Hope.

Barry and Maura were at Sasha's bedside when Jane walked in and was glad to see Maura's sister's eyes open, although bleary.

"She's awake," Maura said tearfully.

"Hey," Jane greeted the woman in the bed as she came inside. "It's great to see you awake, Sasha."

She couldn't talk, yet due to the fact that Hope wanted to wait to take her off the ventilator until she was more fully awake. But Sasha looked at the detective with a grateful expression because she remembered how she had been rescued from the house. She knew that she had been kept alive largely in part to Jane.

Sasha fell asleep soon after Jane's arrival. Jane quickly embraced Maura.

"You saved her," Maura said into Jane's shirt. "I owe you everything."

Jane tightened her hold. "You don't owe me anything. The four of us are family, Maur. You, me, Sasha and Jamie."

"Really?" Maura dried her tears. "I'm glad you see it that way."

"Good," Jane smiled.

Barry was holding Sasha's hand as she slept and was allowed to stay as Hope removed the breathing tube. "Don't leave," she whispered raspily as she stared into his eyes during the moment that tears appeared in her own. "The dreams," she continued despite the ache in her throat. "Nightmares..." She gripped his hand. "I don't want to go to sleep unless I can feel you," she murmured as she held his hand tighter. "Don't let go, please." Tears welled further in her eyes. "Please, Barry, you make it go away."

"I'm not going anywhere," Barry reassured her. "Not now, and not ever. I do want to tell you something, though, everyone is free. No more hiding. As soon as you're better, you will go home. Jane and Jamie packed up all your things. They brought a lot of them here so that you could see them when you're feeling up to it. Just sleep now, sweetheart, ok?" Sasha had already fallen back to sleep listening to his gentle voice. He sighed with the release of tension and rubbed his eyes, but he did not let go of her hand.

Sasha slept for several hours. During that time, Maura and Jane relieved Barry. Maura was grateful for Jane's presence. It calmed her, so she could calm Sasha.

"You're okay. You're not alone." Maura indicated for Jane to raise the blinds and she gripped Sasha's hand. "See the skyline? You have the best view in the whole hospital."

Sasha grinned. "I love you," she whispered.

Maura squeezed her hand. "I love you, too. I'm not leaving. Barry went home to sleep."

Sasha licked her lips. "Water," she rasped out.

Maura poured a glass, put her hand behind Sasha's head and helped her drink. "Slow. The water isn't going anywhere."

Sasha turned away from the straw. "Thank you."

Maura put the glass down and got on the edge of the bed. Jane sat in the chair on the other side, holding Sasha's hand.

"Stop looking at me like I'm dying," Sasha muttered. "How are my cats?"

"Fine. They're just fine. And Anna is coming home soon. She has exciting news."

Maura could tell her sister craved noise. She tried to wiggle free from Sasha's grip, but Sasha had a death grip on her fingers. "I'll be right back. I promise. You're not alone." She walked backwards to the chair where her purse resided and searched until she pulled out her sister's iPod.

"What's Anna's news?" Jane asked from the other side of the bed.

Maura worked to untangle the ear buds. "She wouldn't say. She wants to tell you first, Sasha."

Sasha grinned. "She's always told me things first."

Maura started to speak, but her phone cut her off. She looked at the ID. "Speaking of Anna, it's our budding author now." She hit talk on the phone. "Hey, there!"

"Guess what, Aunt Sasha! I'm getting my book published!" Anna was overjoyed. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too, that's great!" Sasha was thrilled for her niece. "Of course, I get to read it first, right?"

"None other," Anna answered. The two video chatted for a while, and it did Maura much good to see her sister acting like normal, enjoying something. She smiled at Jane, who seemed to know exactly what her friend was thinking.

The longer Anna talked, mostly telling about her book, the more excited Sasha seemed to become.

"I gotta go, Aunt Sasha," Anna said. "I love you, and I'll be home soon. Get some rest, so we can hang out."

"I will, sweet girl. Love you, too."

The night, however, was much less peaceful. Hope was sleeping in the chair beside Sasha's bed when she was suddenly awakened by a bloodcurdling scream. She nearly fell out of the chair on her way to her daughter's side.

"Sasha! Wake up, honey. It's just a nightmare." Hope looked at the monitors and was frantic at their climbing numbers. "Please wake up now," she repeated. "You're safe, I promise."

Her words did little good as Sasha continued to hover in the world between wakefulness and nightmares. Hope had no choice but to run to the nurses' station and get a vial of sedative. She injected it as quickly as she could into Sasha's IV.

"Just calm down, please," she kept repeating as the young woman finally began to settle into a calmer bearing, but only after Hope had administered twice the usual dose. As her breathing dramatically slowed, Hope pulled an oxygen mask from the cart by the bed and gently placed it onto her semiconscious daughter's face. If she was going to be in a deeply sedated state, she needed more oxygen than she'd be getting on just a nasal cannula. Her heart rate was still unacceptably high, so Hope waited to see if any additional medication was required. In a few minutes, there was yet no positive change, making her inject the rest of the vial.

The next morning Maura and Jane walked in the room to find a very exhausted Hope keeping vigil by Sasha's bedside. Her worried expression said it all and brought a cold rush of fright to Maura. "What happened?" She asked softly, in order not to wake her sister or startle her mother in her beleaguered state of mind.

"Nightmares," Hope said in a normal voice. "Don't worry, you won't wake her because she's about as deeply sedated as someone can be and still breathe spontaneously."

Maura looked at her mother. "Go home. Get some sleep. I'll sit with her. Barry had a case. He and Jane are at the station. They'll be by later. I've already been to the crime scene." She looked at her sister the entire time. "Go. I'll be fine."

Once her mother was gone, Maura let the tears come and as carefully as she could, climbed on the bed next to Sasha. She hummed softly, stroking Sasha's hair. It was a few hours later that Sasha finally opened her eyes. They stared at each other until Sasha finally spoke.

"Was that you singing?"

Maura laughed. "Sadly, yes. My sorry attempt at making you feel better."

"No. Not sorry. Lovely." Her stomach rumbled loudly, which sent them both into pals of laughter.

"Why, if I sing, don't you?" Sasha pondered. "We have the sane genetics and that means the same vocal cords."

"I don't know, but you sounded a lot like me there." Maura grinned.

"Maybe Jamie can give you lessons," Sasha suggested until she was interrupted by a big yawn. "She would know what to do," she murmured as she fell back to sleep.

Maura busied herself catching up on reports and checking Sasha's email. She smiled when she saw several emails from Anna, including one labeled **_novel_**.

_I promised you'd be the first to read it. Have Maura or someone read it until you're better. See you on Friday. Love you._

_Anna_

Maura opened the attachment and smiled. She'd never actually read any of Anna's writings and could not believe the talent even in the first page. Suddenly Maura wanted Sasha to wake up. She'd be thrilled.

"This is great," she muttered to herself as she read. The hours passed pleasantly as Maura found herself transported to another land through the pages of the novel and caught up in the imaginative plot. She knew that her twin would love it, but was also highly grateful that Anna had given her consent for Maura to enjoy it as well.

"Maura? Earth to Maura!"

Maura jumped at her sister's voice, making her leap from the chair. "I'm so glad you're awake. Anna left you a surprise and I have thoroughly enjoyed it. She sent you her novel. She'll be here Friday. I am amazed at her talent."

"I know, she's a real talent. I'm so proud of her."

"That's for sure," Maura agreed with her clone.

"She's always been creative," Sasha replied. "I'm not too surprised that she could write a book like that." She stared off into space, clearly leaving the subject matter for something darker. As the sun began to set through the window blinds, Sasha sighed and looked sad.

"What is it?" Maura tenderly inquired. "If you want to tell me about it, that is. She cleared her throat. I'm listening."

Her sister began to talk in a voice so hushed and low she could barely hear her. "The chains hurt my hands and feet but that was nothing compared to the silence and the stillness. I had to be motionless because if I made a sound, they might come back. And if they did, they'd have a syringe full of more drugs and I never knew if I'd wake up or not. I don't want to go to sleep, Maura. I don't want to miss waking up." She was sobbing by now, and her sister wrapped her in a tight embrace. The sobbing continued, as did her recollections of captivity and misery. This, Maura understood, was the source of the nightmares. She felt guilty for being the reason Sasha ended up in the underground, which was undoubtedly part of her trauma, as well as what had come after.

"Shhh. I'm here. I'm right here." With one arm, she reached for her iPad, the other kept around Sasha. "How about I read Anna's story?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes. Please." She rested her head on Maura's shoulder.

Maura went to the beginning of the document and started to read. Once again, she was swept away, and the smile on Sasha's face was beautifully peaceful and reposing. But then, Maura ceased to read.

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop," Sasha begged.

"I won't stop," Maura reassured. She read in a gentle voice about a girl from another world who wanted to be an actress and singer. The girl was fascinating, realistic and as engaging as Anna herself. It was a wonderful story that took Sasha away from her worries and into a lovely plot line.

Maura read until she was hoarse and Sasha insisted that she stop. Jane came with Barry that evening, and Maura and Jane left them alone.

"You okay?" Jane asked as they sat in a little cafe across from the hospital.

Maura drank a sip of hot tea. "Yeah. Read to Sasha for most of the day. It's the only way she doesn't have nightmares." Maura stood up. "Why didn't I think of this before? Come on, come with me."

She and Jane and Jane headed to the bookstore and chose a wide variety of audiobooks for Sasha to hear through the day, and, with Hope's approval, perhaps part of the night as well. Maura and Jane took care to choose books that were lighthearted and funny, not triggering any of her traumas.

Sasha was eating when Maura and Jane returned.

"Did you two go shopping without me?" Sasha asked as Maura put the bags down.

"Your sister is a genius," Jane said. "And probably wants to save her voice for explaining autopsies."

Sasha wrinkled her nose. "I don't understand..."

Jane moved Sasha's plate and plucked the bag of audiobooks on the table.

"Wow!" Sasha was surprised at the selection of books. "Thanks, you two. These look great."

"You're very welcome," Maura said with a brilliant smile. "I wish I'd thought if it earlier. I hope you enjoy them. I also picked up a CD player so you don't have to try to find one with which to play them."

"Thanks, you think of everything," Sasha exclaimed with delight.

They plugged it in and tested the sound system, finding a level that was just right in order to listen to the books, yet not keep the entire floor awake.

"You need anything?" Maura asked once everything was settled. "Jane and I are going to feed the cats, and Jane said she has something to show me."

Jane grinned and tugged on Maura's arm. "Let's go. I'm starving."

Maura gave her a look. "Patience, Jane."

"Go. I'll be fine and thank you for feeding the cats. "

Maura kissed her sister's cheek. "I love you. Get some rest." She collected her things and followed Jane out of the room. "Okay, Miss Impatient, where are you taking me?"

Jane grinned and linked her arm through Maura's. "You'll see."


	16. Chapter 16

The characters do not belong to us.

In answer to some questions from guest reviewers: Sasha is technically Maura's clone, but they refer to each other as twin sisters because it seems more normal than talking about clones all the time. After all, it's been only a short while since Maura found out she had a clone and Sasha discovered that she is a clone, so she's still pretty weirded out. That makes the term twin sister more comforting and human.

In this story, Maura and Jane are friends. The reason Jane repeats the love you like a sister phrase is because she's feeling rather displaced by Sasha being Maura's real sister. It's a hard adjustment for everyone to suddenly have family popping out of the woodwork, especially for Jane, who's come to see herself as Maura's only family long ago.

Thank you for the questions, and now on with the story...

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jane drove through familiar streets and Maura's heart tugged with hope, but she felt she dared not express it. They came closer and closer to where Maura wanted to go until Jane turned the car into the driveway and stopped the engine. "Here you go," Jane handed Maura a small envelope.

She opened the paper inside and immediately started to become teary. "Is this - the deed to my house? Jane, what does this mean?"

"Yes, it is. No more not having your own place to live. Your mother -" now it was Jane's turn to become emotional - "gave it to me two years ago when we thought, we couldn't let go of it, and this way I didn't have to. My mother kept living in the guest house and I had the keys to this one, but I couldn't bring myself to go in there, Maur. It had too many memories of me and you, most likely since I kept everything. I couldn't let anything change in there because maybe then you'd be alive somewhere and come back to me... And here you are, welcome home."

Maura was crying softly. The thought of what Jane must have gone through while she was missing made her unable to speak as she took it all in and gazed through the windshield at her beautiful house.

"I'm sorry, Jane. If only I'd remembered...if only..."

Jane took Maura's hands. "Hey, stop. You did nothing wrong. I have you back now, and that's all that matters. You're home! Now, you have a sister, cousin, niece and my clone and me to share this place with. I foresee many Sunday dinners here."

Maura couldn't speak and was silent as they made their way inside. Everything was the same, if not a bit stuffy.

"Your mother had someone come and clean every month." Jane led Maura to the couch. "You want me to stay, or..."

"Yes! Please. I can't-this is the first time since getting my memory back that I've felt like me."

Jane grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that, because I have my overnight bag in the car. I'm ready for a sleepover."

Maura cried again at the memories, but also felt ecstatic that she was going to have new ones now.

At the hospital, Sasha was listening to a book when her mother came in the door. "Maura told me about her gift and I think it's fantastic!" Hope was enthused. "Look at this selection."

"I know," Sasha replied. "I just wish I could listen all night. But, I know I can't." She blinked back the tears.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you need your sleep." Hope was apologetic as she sat down beside Sasha. "If you can't sleep tonight, I think we'd better start you on a regular sedative for a while to ensure your body gets the rest it craves."

It didn't take long to discover that Sasha's nightmares were a force to be reckoned with, due to their appearance in the first half hour of sleep. Hope gently woke her daughter and told her she was going to start her on the sedative.

"Honey, you're going to feel a needle stick in your hand, because I'm going to start a separate IV for this," she explained.

Sasha was yet half in her previous nightmare and gave a sharp cry as the needle pierced her skin, but soon forgot all about it as the sedative lulled her into a dreamless state. Before she could say anything else, she was fast asleep and never felt the oxygen mask cover her face for the second night in a row. Her mother leaned back and sighed, because she wasn't sure where to go from here.

"Can I sit with you, Maura?" Nikki did not wait for a reply but instead crawled into Maura's lap.

Maura took the girl into her arms. Jamie had dropped her off an hour ago, saying she needed a few hours to get things done. Jane had protested, but Maura welcomed the opportunity to feel needed. Nikki was a joy-a light spot in all the darkness. She'd spent the last hour playing with Bass, and they now had the Disney channel on. Maura found the shows amusing and entertaining. Tiny fingers curled around her hair.

"You smell good," Nikki said softly.

Maura smiled and looked over at Jane. Nikki was the spitting image of Jane, from her raven hair to her dark eyes and dimples.

"Thank you, honey, you do, too."

"I use strawberry shampoo," Nikki stated matter-of-factly and Maura smiled. "Why does Bass feel like wood? Is his shell made of wood?"

"No," Maura laughed. "He just feels that way."

"We should give Bass a bubble bath so he can smell like strawberries, too." Nikki blurted.

"He doesn't take baths like we do," Maura explained. "But if he did, I'm sure he'd love your suggestion. Let's feed him some strawberries instead."

Maura carried Nikki over to the fridge and took out the strawberries.

"Juice," Nikki said, pointing to the juice Jamie left for her.

Maura got out the juice and her cup.

"Here, Maur, I got it." Jane took Nikki from Maura. "Come here, cuddle bug." Once Maura poured the juice, she handed it to Nikki, running her hands through her thick curls.

"I feed Bass too?" Nikki asked, her cup of juice falling to the floor. Thank God for sippy cups.

"I'll get that," Jane said. "You go feed Bass."

"Here he comes," Maura said. "Now, if you bend down and move very slowly, he'll eat a strawberry that you put in front of him." Maura wanted to prevent the tortoise from accidentally nipping the little girl's hand. He might be confused by someone so small.

Nikki advanced toward the tortoise and watched in delight as he took the berry in his mouth and ate. "Mr. Bass liked my strawberry!" She said in wonder.

Jane nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I saw him eat it. You do better than I do at that."

Nikki fell asleep between Jane and Maura on the couch. Maura took the opportunity to check her phone and her face dropped.

"Maura?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Hope had to sedate Sasha again." Maura ran a hand through her hair. "Why can't everything just...be normal again?"

"I don't know," Jane let Maura lean into her for comfort. "But we're a family now, and we'll never give up on each other."

"I know," Maura muttered as she felt herself growing sleepy in Jane's arms. Soon she had nodded off. Jane waited for her twin to come back and gave her a silent signal to not wake Maura or Nikki as she stepped into the room.

"Hey, how was she?" Jamie whispered.

"Perfect. Maura's taken with her and the feeling is mutual." Jane ran her fingers through Maura's hair. "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. Jamie's here to get Nikki."

Maura opened her eyes and sat up. "She's an angel."

"Not when you're trying to get grading done," Jamie answered with a laugh and took Nikki into her arms.

"We really enjoyed her," Maura said. "Bass loves her. He let her feed him British strawberries."

"Great!" Jamie grinned. "I might have to get her one of her own soon. Can you help me choose one?"

Maura nodded. "I'd be happy to help. Geochelone sulcata is a great species."

A knock came at the door and Maura went to answer it. "Anna!"

"I couldn't wait! I had to see you." Anna flung herself into Maura's arms.

"I'm glad to see you too," Maura exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Great, except for what's happened to Aunt Sasha. I just wish I could help her get past the nightmares." The teenager sighed and sounded very weary and concerned. "At least she enjoyed my book."

"Yes, it gave us a great idea to have her listen to audiobooks because they keep her distracted," Maura relayed. "But the minute they go off, she's back to the dreams, and it looks worse than ever. Hope has had to pretty much keep her heavily sedated at night and lightly in the day."

"I have an idea that might work," Anna said slowly as she thought it through. "When I can't sleep I think of stories and my writer friends and I give each other prompts sometimes. A list of maybe five things that you put in a story that seem unrelated. Maybe she could think of those things and it would keep her calm."

"I think it never hurts to try," Maura responded. "I'm on my way to see Sasha, come with me."

When they arrived at Sasha's room, she was just waking up. She was very clearly groggy from the previous night's sedatives, and still under the influence of the continuous lighter dose that Hope had prescribed. Anna teared up seeing her aunt like this, but put on a brave face for both of their sakes, as well as Maura's.

Hope was sitting by the bed. "Good morning, ladies," she greeted them. "Sasha's just coming around. It was a rough night, but the sun is up now, and that helps." She motioned toward the window, blinds raised as ever.

Anna walked slowly to the bed and took Sasha's hand. Sasha opened her eyes at the contact and gave a sleepy smile. Anna embraced her, and the two held each other for a long time.

"Hey, don't cry," Sasha whispered, wiping away Anna's tears. "I'm okay."

Anna sniffed. "But you almost weren't." She gripped Sasha's hand. "I have an idea to help you." She whispered in Sasha's ear and Sasha let out her first real laugh in days.

"Korsak, birthday cake, nail polish, a can of paint and a taxi?" Sasha asked and started to laugh again. "That's quite the prompt. I think I can use that."

"Thanks, I made it up with Maura on the way here. Maura was the one who thought of the nail polish."

"Of course she did," Sasha grinned at her sister. "She has a lifetime membership to Sephora."

"Like you don't!" Maura replied.

They talked until Sasha fell asleep and then quietly slipped out. Maura drove back to her house where Jane, Angie and Jamie waited. Jamie had tried without success to quiet a sobbing Nikki.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked. "Nikki, are you ok?"

Nikki sobbed. "I thought you were sick and not coming back," she choked out.

"No, honey, it's my sister who's in the hospital," Maura explained. "But she's doing better and is going to be ok."

Maura's phone buzzed and she looked at it, relieved to find that it wasn't work. It was Anna. She stared at the screen. Anna had come back with her. Why the text? "Anna," she called, handing Nikki back to Jamie. She walked upstairs. "Anna? Say something please."

"In here," came a quiet voice and Maura opened her bedroom door to find the teen sitting on the floor, surrounded by papers and books. "I can't do this. I can't remember any of this stuff. I'm gonna fail, just like usual. How do you remember everything you do? How do you make sense of it all? I can't fail this final. I won't get into NYADA."

"What are you studying?" Maura asked. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. Maura had been able to remember things forever, without trying. It had always been part of her life.

"Science," Anna replied. She was near tears.

"How do you want me to help?" Maura offered.

"Ok," Anna said. "Maybe we can make stuff up like silly rhymes or something to remember it.

"Oh, like a pneumonic device!" Maura's eyes lit up. "When I was in school we had to take an elective and the only thing open - please don't laugh, was choir. Our director made up a pneumonic device to learn the sharps. His first name was Fred so he made up the saying Fred Can Get Drunk At Every Bar. FCGDAEB."

The two collapsed into peals of laughter, and soon Anna forgot her fear of science as she and Maura focused on the silliest things they could think of.

The evening was spent studying and laughing. Maura thought back to her teaching days. If only her students had tried as hard as Anna. Once Anna was certain she was satisfied, they went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Thanks, Maura, I really feel better now." Anna grinned.

"I'm glad, honey." Maura answered. "If you ever want help again, all you have to do is ask."

"I will," Anna replied. "I know I'll make it into NYADA now."

Angie, Jamie and Nikki arrived an hour later, followed by a text from Hope stating that Sasha would be released the following morning.

"Isn't it too soon?" Anna asked, looking worriedly at Maura.

"Feels like it," Maura replied. "Sasha may be doing better physically, but the nightmares really worry me. They can set physical recovery back, too. The only comfort is that Hope plans to stay with her as long as she needs her. I think that's why they're releasing her because they know she'll be in the hands of the most competent physician anyone knows around New England."


	17. Chapter 17

The characters do not belong to us.

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next day, Hope took Sasha home to her brownstone. She immediately burst into tears, because for months she'd feared she might never return.

Jane and Maura were on hand to welcome her home. "Welcome back, sweetheart." Maura embraced her twin and held her as she cried. Jane came down the hall with Angie and Anna, each holding a cat.

"Someone else has missed you too." Anna handed Peter to her aunt as they all sat down on the sofa.

"I've come up with an idea," Hope announced. "I know you've been really haunted by death these past months, but now that you're home I want you to be positively inundated with life. The cats, the garden, the lovely home you've created here. And when you're well enough, I think you should resume your singing, so I have arranged for Jamie to be your new voice coach. How does that sound?"

"Oh, thank you," Sasha answered. "I can't wait." She took one of the cats into her arms.

"So before Aunt Sasha visits lala land I have something to tell you. I think I did really well on my science test!"

Maura's eyes widened. "I knew you could do it!"

The two embraced. "Thanks to you," Anna answered.

"Congratulations!" Sasha exclaimed as she yawned. Anna was right, lala land was not too far away for her and her mother sensed the same thing, guiding her toward the bedroom.

"Looks like it's time to get you into bed, Sasha," their mother announced. Sasha was too tired to protest. She let Hope lead her inside and tuck her into bed with a kiss on the forehead. "Now if you need anything, I'm just in the living room giving Kassie her daily dose of admiration. Peter and Puma too."

"Thanks," Sasha said. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later she was moaning and whimpering, caught in the crosshairs of another nightmare. She was running in the underground as agents with syringes full of experimental drugs chased her. There was no exit. She felt the needles bite her skin and plunge headlong into a potentially irrevocable darkness.

Familiar arms came around her, a voice identical to her own in her ear. "You're safe. I'm here, and so is Hope."

Sasha relaxed into her sister's embrace. "No needles. Please, no needles."

"Shh. No needles. I promise."

Sasha snuggled into Maura's embrace and fell back to sleep.

Maura, herself, fell asleep once Sasha's breathing had evened out and she was sleeping without the disturbance of nightmares. She sighed as she thought of the time of healing ahead, but knew that Hope's idea of flooding her sister with life was the best idea ever. One must celebrate the good, Maura decided as she held her sister close. Who knew only a few months ago that she would reclaim her memories and her lifestyle, have a beautiful baby girl and meet her twin sister and best friend? Life was full of possibility.

Her phone buzzed, waking her an hour later. She stared at it. Jane.

Let me in, the text read.

Maura glanced at the clock. Why was Jane here at four in the morning? Slipping out of bed, she threw on Sasha's robe and padded across the living room to the door, opening it to find Jane on the other side, holding Kaylee, hair disheveled, as if she'd just gotten out of bed herself.

"You always used to say that holding babies helps keep you calm, but I've been holding your daughter for two hours now, and I'm not calm. Far from it. I don't think I'll sleep again." Jane's words were fast and shaky. She was always so closed off. To see her so broken and scared tore Maura's heart in two.

"Oh, give her to me. It's ok." Maura took the baby and rocked her gently, instantly calming Kaylee's tears. "See?" Maura asked. "It's all right now. Let's all sit down and just relax. Sasha has enough guest space for an armed regiment," she murmured, "why don't you stay tonight? It's too late to be driving all over the city in that shape."

Jane collapsed onto the couch, face in her hands. "I should be okay. I wasn't the one kidnapped. But, I'm not. I'm not okay. Losing you-a part of me died, Maura. I thought having you back would make it all okay. It's not. Not even holding your daughter helped me feel calm. This isn't me. I just...I want to never let you out of my sight. That's how scared I am. It could've been you in that house."

"But it wasn't. I'm not going anywhere. And you can be my twenty four hour protection if it makes you feel better."

"It would," Jane admitted. "It really would. I can't lose you." She began to shake and cry again.

"I'm not going anywhere," Maura reiterated. "I promise. We're all safe now, and it's thanks to you. It was you who kept Kaylee safe from my biological father. You hunted down the rogue agents to save Sasha's life. You ended the captivity for all clones and originals. You're our hero, Jane."

"I think you mean heroine, Maur. Listen to me, I'm correcting you on a word. Will wonders never cease." Jane laughed quietly as to not awaken whomever was still sleeping. She yawned and the tiredness fell over her like a shadow. "Where's that guest room of Sasha's? I'm going to take you up on your offer. Does your twin know you're offering her house to heroines without her permission?"

"I doubt she would mind," Maura giggled. "After all, you're Jane Rizzoli."

Jane managed a smile and stood wearily. She gave Maura a one-armed hug and a kiss to Kaylee's forehead. "I love you both."

Something about having Kaylee in the room with them seemed to keep Sasha calm as she slept through the night. It was Jane and Hope who woke first, talking in the kitchen after Jane took a crying Kaylee from Maura and told the twins to get some sleep. Jane fed Kaylee while Hope made breakfast.

"I'm so happy that you're a part of both my girls' lives, Jane. Maura and Sasha are blessed to have you." Hope smiled at Jane as she handed the detective a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Jane said in reply. "I'm glad to have them. So, you're staying here with Sasha?"

"Yes, as long as she needs me," Hope nodded. "I'm more comfortable overseeing her recovery personally."

"Good idea," Jane said. "It seems she's really taken to you. So, why'd you give her up?"

"I was told Maura died. I never intended to give her up. Sasha-I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Can't answer what?" Sasha asked from behind them. She held onto Maura for support. "You made eggs?"

"Yes she did." Jane put Kaylee on her shoulder. "You feel like eating?"

"Starving, actually, but I'm the only one who hasn't gotten to hold my niece."

"Then it's time," Maura said and watched contentedly as her sister held Kaylee. Hope spooned the eggs onto a plate and set it down on the table, stepping back with a forlorn expression. The detective's question had hit hard and pointed to a secret only she knew concerning her second daughter. What she had done in giving Sasha up for adoption had been for Sasha's own good, but it had caused Hope the agony of a lifetime. She had to live with the knowledge that her child was alive and well, but apart from her. This had not been so with Maura as she had believed her to be dead all of those long, lonely years.

"Hey, sweet girl. You're so precious. Between me, your Auntie Jane and Grandmother Hope, you are going to be spoiled."

Maura let out a laugh. "And loved. Very loved."

"Of course," Sasha handed Kaylee back to Maura. "Very loved." She sat at the table and ate her eggs with the others. Peter and Puma strutted up to the table and Sasha gave them a few pieces of egg. "They'll eat anything, but for Queen Kassie, she'll just eat treats."

Maura put Kaylee in her carrier and sat down next to Sasha. She eyed Jane, sending a silent plea for her to stay. After last night, Maura wanted her near. Conversation was light, Sasha teasing Jane about putting mustard in her eggs. They then piled on the couch for a movie, Kaylee asleep on Jane's chest.

It was a pleasant day full of friends, conversation and cats. Hope was pleased with how calm Sasha seemed by the afternoon, nearly back to her normal self.

She found her mind drifting back to the late seventies as she watched her daughter. "But I don't want to give her up, Patrick. I lost Maura already and now you're telling me that this child is some sort of copy of her. Well, copy or not, I love her and I'm not giving her up. She's mine."

"Hope, there's no way my father and his band of agents won't find her. It's not your fault that they drugged you too much to remember how she was conceived," Patrick said, "but it wasn't like with our first child. Sasha's different. She needs a place to be kept safe, and this isn't it."

"You did not!" Sasha explained through peals of laughter. "You rode nude on a horse?"

Maura turned a deep red. "I did. Not my proudest moment."

"You didn't hear that," Jane said to Kaylee and kissed her little head.

"Jane, I know you love her, but she needs to lay in her crib for awhile," Maura said.

"She's fine, Maur. I don't mind."

"Ok, if you want to hold her." Maura glanced at her watch. "But she'd better go down for her nap soon."

Hope had to turn away because more memories were assailing her. She thought of the day she'd met the Connors through her lawyer and saw her baby girl for the last time. She had watched from a distance. It was cold comfort that her daughter was being adopted by a well-to-do couple with high profile jobs in fashion and media. Sasha would have the best of everything, but she would not have her mother. Hope wept as she turned away and climbed back into the car to Boston.

"Dang it. No. Seriously? Why can't murders hold off a few days?" The volume of her voice startled Kaylee. "I'm sorry, sweet girl."

"Jane, I'll take her," Maura said. "You have a case. We'll be fine."

Jane handed Kaylee to Maura. "When are you-never mind." She hugged Maura, something she did a lot since Maura's return. This sucked. "Call me if you need anything."

"We will. I promise. Go catch a killer." Maura waved her away. "Go!"

Jane looked at Maura with reluctance. "Do I have to?"

"Are you five?" Maura asked. "Yes, you do. Cavanaugh will not be happy if you don't show up for a murder scene. Go."

Jane pouted. "Going! I'll be back as soon as I can." Jane flew out the door.

"Is she okay?" Sasha asked.

"She says she is, but she's not. I think she's struggling more with everything than she's letting on." Maura put Kaylee in her crib and returned to the living room. She put a hand on Sasha's shoulder. "You should rest. I'll even nap with you."

"Ok, that sounds nice," Sasha said.

Maura released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. It bothered her to think that Sasha wouldn't rest.

They walked into the bedroom and got settled in the queen size bed.

"Do you want music?" Sasha asked Maura. "I like to fall asleep to it."

"Yes, that would be great!" Maura replied. "What do you want to hear?"

"The Sea by Corinne Bailey Rae. It's peaceful," Sasha answered. She put the music on low and they laid back and listened to the strains of the calming soul singer/songwriter as they drifted off to sleep.

Maura woke an hour later to her phone buzzing. Trying not to wake Sasha, she looked at the text. It was Jane checking up on her. Maura smiled at the message. She was so lucky to have Jane and everyone else.

Unable to sleep any longer, she tiptoed out of the bedroom and went into the living room only to have two arms come around her so hard she almost fell over.

"You are the best new aunt ever!"

"Hey, Anna!" Maura looked at her niece with affection. "What's up?"

Anna shoved a piece of paper in Maura's hands. "That is why you are the best aunt ever."

Maura unfolded the paper and a smile lit her face. "Anna, this is wonderful! A 90!"

Anna looked like she might explode with happiness. "My first A in science-ever!"

"I'm proud of you!" Maura beamed at Anna. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks to you," Anna gushed. "I hope I'm not being too loud, don't want to wake Aunt Sasha. She needs her rest."

"You're fine, sweet girl," Maura replied. "We'll just go in the kitchen and can talk more there."

They went into the kitchen and Maura busied herself making tea.

"I started a new story last night," Anna said suddenly. "But I'm not sure about it."

"Why not?" Maura put the kettle on the stove.

Anna twisted her fingers together. "Because it'll make Aunt Sasha have nightmares. You and Jane, too."

"What's it about?" Maura asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"This group of people called Invisibles. They can go invisible, teleport and read minds. They are treated as slaves. There's another group called Half-Invisibles who-"

"It's not stupid if it is on your mind, Anna. Please, tell me." Maura was concerned about the sudden change.

"It's just I got the idea before all this clone stuff and the half-invisibles are sent to termination camps and the two main characters are best friends, one invisible and one half. The half Invisible I based on you. And the other I based on Jane."

"Well, that sounds nice." Maura was flattered that Anna would do such a thing. "Can I read it?"

Anna brightened. "Really?" She darted into the living room and returned with an iPad. It took a moment, but finally Anna handed it to her. "Take all the time you want. I'm staying the afternoon."

"Thank you, Anna. This is very nice of you to let me read this," Maura said as she took the iPad and began to read. She had always been a fast reader, so it took her little time to read through what Anna had written up to that point. "This is terrific and compelling," she remarked with a feeling of pride as she gave the iPad back to her niece.

Anna beamed. "Thanks! I'm going to go write more." She darted into the living room.

Maura chuckled, taking a sip of tea. But the door opening turned her attention away. "Jane! Back already?"

"Cavanaugh gave me two weeks leave. I sort of...lost it at the scene." Jane sank into a stool, face in her hands. "Sasha isn't the only one having nightmares."

"What happened?" Maura sank into the chair and stared at Jane with compassion and in disbelief. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently. "I'm here if you want to share."

"I'm angry, Maura. I'm so angry. I just want to beat the crap out of all the perps we catch. Every time I see a young female, all I see is you. That night-I'll never get that image of you-who I thought was you-dead in the woods. Frost slept on my couch for two years. I couldn't stand to be alone. I still can't!"

"I'm sorry, Jane." Maura reached across the kitchen table and rested her hand on Jane's forearm. "I'm so sorry that I caused you such agony. I wish I'd known who I was right away, because I would have come right back to you."

"It's not your fault, Maur. It's the perps who pick on defenseless people. I know why you couldn't come back. I just keep seeing - Gina, so much like you, and then I thought I met you again only to lose you..." Jane explained.

"Sasha." Maura recalled how upset her sister had been when Jane accused her of really being Maura, yet pretending to be someone else.

"Yes," Jane answered. "I still feel guilty for the way I was to her. But I was so sure she was you. After we got Sasha to the hospital, I went back to the experiment house to help gather evidence. I-I stuck myself with one of the many needles we found. I know you haven't been reinstated as the ME, but I-I need an HIV test."

Maura felt her whole body go numb. No. Please no. Not Jane.

"What?" She stammered. This could not be happening. "No, Jane, not you. I'm not losing you." She felt herself hyperventilate and fell over in a crumpled heap of unconsciousness on the brownstone floor.

"Maura!" Jane pulled Maura into her arms. "That's not the answer I was looking for. Shh. Breathe, Maur. Tell me that there are options now and not like in that musical. Tell me that if I do have it I can live a long and healthy life." She helped Maura off the floor.

"What happened? I heard someone fall," Anna said, rushing into the room.

"Maura had a clumsy moment," Jane answered before Maura could. "It's okay, Anna. We need to talk privately, okay? We'll be outside." She took Maura to the back patio.

"Jane? What happened?" Maura felt confused as she usually did after a vasovagal episode. "Why are we outside? What's going on? Jane?"

Jane looked at Maura with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Maura, please don't make me say it again," Jane begged. "Once was hard enough."

Maura blinked and Jane's words came back to her. HIV. "We mustn't worry yet. I'll do the test and-Sasha. She needs one, too. Who knows if they used clean needles in that awful place."

Hope entered the courtyard. "Don't worry about Sasha, she was tested in the hospital and it was negative. Jane, I'll do yours if you'd like. And, Maura," their mother was adamant. "You've fainted again, so the only place you belong is in bed. Now."

"Wow," Jane muttered. "She knows how to get things done."

Hope came over to Jane and put an arm around her. "Don't worry, honey, I'm sure you're fine. There have been no reports of infection, HIV or anything."

"Thank you," Jane replied sincerely.

Hope had her medical bag out, collecting a blood sample in no time and was ready to take it to the hospital. "I'll put a rush on it," she explained. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you," Jane said with tears in her eyes at the thought of yet another crisis in their midst.

Maura went into the bedroom where Sasha lay sleeping and climbed into the bed beside her. She was very off balance after the fainting spell, grateful to lay her head down on the pillow.

"You fainted again, didn't you?" Sasha asked.

Maura turned to face her. "Yes, but I'm okay now. Go back to sleep."

"I'm okay now, too. But we can lay here and talk."

"I think someone wants to join you," Jane said from the doorway, Kaylee in her arms.

Jane sat in the bed with Kaylee in her arms. "What are we going to talk about?"

"About why Maura fainted and why Jane has a band aid on her arm," Sasha blurted. "What's going on?"

Maura put an arm around Jane's shoulders. "Hope gave Jane an HIV test."

"What? Why?" Sasha was shocked, tears springing to her eyes.

"It's from..." Maura began.

"When she rescued me," Sasha began to sob. "If there's anything wrong with you, Jane, it's all my fault, because you came there to free me from the agency..."

Jane handed Kaylee to Maura and sat to face Sasha. She took Sasha's hands in hers. "Listen to me. None of this is your fault. I was doing my job, and I'd do it a hundred times over if it meant saving you. You brought my best friend back to me. If something is wrong, we'll get through it."

Maura held Kaylee close as she let Jane's words wash over her. No words rang truer.

"I'm so sorry if anything is wrong, I don't know why I went out in the night when they took me. I just wanted to see the sky and feel the wind in my face, but if I'd been able to know what it would lead to, I'd have stayed underground forever." Sasha sighed and looked down at her hands, still pressed between Jane's.

"There's no way you could have known. We could sit here blaming ourselves until the world ends. It won't change anything. You're here and I have an extended family. So please stop feeling guilty."

Sasha gave a small smile. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Good," Jane said. "Now we can move on."

Just then Hope walked into the room, smiling broadly. "Jane, good news. Your test is negative."

"See?" Jane pulled Sasha into a hug. "I'm ok and all is well. Let's focus on the future. When is that talented twin of mine giving you voice lessons? She's very excited."

"As soon as my doctors clear me," Sasha said with a laugh. With Jane's help she stood. "Is Jamie here?"

"No, but Anna is. She's writing her next novel, which I can already say is amazing. She let me read it," Maura said, shifting Kaylee from one arm to the other.

"That's great news," Sasha replied. "She's so talented. Can I read it?"  
>"Jane, can you take Kaylee?" Maura handed her daughter to Jane and took a hold of Sasha.<p>

"Maur, a yes or no regarding Anna's book didn't require sending Jane and Mom out of the room."

Maura sighed. How to explain this without upsetting her sister?

"The book might not be... appropriate. It's about some topics that could really be triggers for you," Maura explained.

"I'm not going to write it anymore," Anna said from the doorway. "The last thing I want to do is upset you." She came into the room. "I never in a million years thought people would live underground."

"Sweetie, you're so kind to think of me, but don't give up your story. My triggers won't last forever. Besides, your story could help someone."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Anna sighed.

"Honey, I'm positive about this," Sasha said firmly to Anna. "I want you to write. It's your gift, your blessing. I might not read this one right away, but if that's ok with you, we can compromise. Just as long as you don't stop. Ever."

"Fair enough, Aunt Sasha." The girl was clearly relaxed and relieved. "I'll read you the Maura parts."

Sasha arched a brow. "Maura parts?"

Anna nodded. "Yep! I based one of the characters on Maura and one on Jane. If my book ever becomes a movie, you are playing Maura, and Jamie is playing Jane. I've already decided."

"Wow," Sasha was astounded. "That sounds terrific."

"My sister, the stage hog," Maura teased.

Sasha tossed a pillow at Maura, who playfully returned the gesture.

Maura helped Sasha into the living room. With Jane's help, they got her to the couch. Maura retreated to the kitchen while Sasha and Jane fought over what to watch. Anna sat at the end of the couch totally oblivious.

"I am not watching baseball, Jane," Sasha said.

"And I am not watching Law and Order," Jane fired back.

Maura came over and snatched the remote from Jane.

"You're not watching anything if you can't agree," Maura said. "We're watching the history channel."

"Hey!" Jane pouted. "I wanted to watch baseball."

"I'll watch Law & Order in my room," Sasha said and ambled slowly back to her room.

"Sasha, wait." Jane went to her. "I'm sorry. I'm still freaked out. That's no excuse for me being a jerk."

"It's ok, Jane." Sasha sighed. "I need to lie down anyway. It's hard to share a tv among three or four people."

"Aunt Sasha, we should introduce Jane and Maura to Sue Thomas FBEye." Anna pointed to her eye. "Marathon on all day today."

"Yes! Brilliant, sweet girl. Your chair is in the corner."

Anna scrambled off the couch and dragged a rocking chair across the room.

"Anna and I used to watch this every Sunday," Sasha explained as she laid down on the couch. Jane and Maura occupied the two chairs. "It's about a woman who is deaf and reads lips for the FBI. True story."

"That sounds fascinating!" Maura exclaimed.

"I'm in," Jane agreed.

So, they spent most of their afternoon watching the marathon, joined by Hope when she arrived home.

"I've always wanted to learn how to sign," Maura said later that evening. Anna and Sasha had retreated to the bedroom so Sasha could rest. Maura noted that Anna barely left Sasha's side all day.

"That'd be like what, seven languages you know?" Jane blurted. "Good thinking, Maur. Add an eighth one."

"Jane! Attitude!"

"Sorry," she said, without really sounding it. "It's just there aren't that many people out there who can quite keep up with you and your big brain. But for your information, I picked up some sign early in my career. I had a partner whose parents were deaf."

Maura tried to contain her astonishment. "Really? How much do you know? Are you fluent?"

"Yes Maur, I'm fluent. No! I know enough to have a simple conversation. I've forgotten a lot."

"That's great, Jane." A cry came from down the hall and Maura went to get Kaylee. Jane immediately took her. But Kaylee continued to cry. "She's hungry."

Maura took the baby and quickly warmed a bottle. Soon all was quiet in the house and Jane was showing Maura the signs she could remember. Hope, Anna and Sasha were resting on Sasha's bed with all three cats spread out alongside them. It was a peaceful evening.


	18. Chapter 18

These characters do not belong to us, but for the originals we have added as the plot goes on.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Across town, a platinum-haired woman entered a coffeehouse with the intentions of purchasing a record for her new friend, but she stopped short as soon as she glimpsed a certain handsome barista who was about her age, with white hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"Welcome to The Pingate," he said. "I'm Jimmy."

"Liza," she introduced herself. "I'm here to get a record for my friend."

"I've heard about you!" Jimmy exclaimed, eyes twinkling more than ever. "Unknown to you, you're a local heroine here for saving our Sasha. I assume that's who the record is for? Have a seat," he offered.

"Yes, it is. I'm going to stop by tomorrow and visit her," Liza explained.

"I have just the thing she might want," he said, pulling out a vinyl in a cardboard jacket. "But, why don't you stay a while if you're not in a hurry?"

"I'm not," she said, smiling at him while sitting down at the front where they could continue to talk. It was a fun, lighthearted moment, all too rare for her in the past. But times like the hour in the coffeehouse were becoming more commonplace each passing day lately. She stole more than one glimpse at him, and he at her. Somehow they both knew this could be a beautiful beginning of something new for each of them.

"Maura, get your butt down here!" Jane called up the stairs. Had it really been a month since everything? Yes, it had. Between work, helping Maura move back into her house and babysitting Kaylee, the weeks had flown.

"Jane!" Maura came down the stairs, Kaylee in her arms. "You sure you don't mind watching her?"

"Maur, I've held your daughter more than you have. You need to be with your sister." Jane took the baby from Maura. "Hello, pretty girl. You want to hang with me today?" She kissed Kaylee's head. "Go! We'll be fine."

Kaylee giggled and looked thrilled to be with Jane. "Look, Maur, I'm the baby whisperer. Now just go."

"Going! You're the best! Love you both!" Maura raced out the door, slamming it behind her.

When Maura arrived at the brownstone, she found Sasha dressed in her favorite outfit, a deep plum top and black skirt and black sequined heels.

"You look great!" She greeted her twin.

"Thanks, Maura. I'm a little nervous for some reason."

Across town, Jane was less than thrilled about being called into the headquarters. "Okay, what is so important that you couldn't do the interview yourself?" Jane stormed into the bullpen with Kaylee. "This better not take long, and one of you is on baby duty."

"I got her, Jane. Young woman, age twenty. Will only talk to a female. Says she witnessed a murder." Frost took Kaylee. "Come see Uncle Frosty."

Jane arched a brow. "Uncle Frosty? Really?" She put the diaper bag on her desk. "She just ate, so she'll probably sleep. I won't be long." She placed her gun in the drawer and kissed Kaylee's head. "Love you, baby girl." She darted off to start the interview.

Barry held Kaylee and dared himself to think of his secret wish of one day marrying Sasha and having children as adorable as this little one.

Jane stormed into the interrogation room to find a shaking young woman who looked barely older than a teenager. "Hello, I'm Detective Rizzoli. What do you need to tell me?"

She started to shake and bite her lip. "I witnessed a murder. At an old abandoned house where some people were shot a couple of months ago."

Jane arched an eyebrow. "Really? Before or after the murders you heard about?"

"After," she said and started to tremble. "Just last night."

Jane bit back a groan and sat down. This was her job, yes, but-she looked up to find a gun pointed at her. "Whoa, easy. We're just going to talk, okay?"

"Like you tried to talk to my partners? They're dead because of you." The bitterness in her voice sent a shiver through Jane but she did not let it show. "Move!"

Jane tried to shut off all thoughts. "Miss-"

"Amber! I came to make you see how it feels to watch people you care about die."

Jane's whole body froze. The baby! Frost! "Amber, I do know what it's like to have-"

Amber hit Jane on the cheek with the gun. "Liar!" She hissed. "You don't know nothing. You walk around thinking you're so high and mighty. Now move! And no funny business. Got the place surrounded." The lights went out. "Don't worry, detective. I'm gonna be nice and kill them nice and slow. Like the woman you saved."

Jane marched slowly toward the bullpen, trying to wind the pace down with the irrational belief that if she walked at a snail's pace, she might not ever get there, in an attempt to spare her partner and niece.

She locked eyes with Frost and saw realization dawn on him.

"I know all the tricks in the book, Detective," Amber answered. "Rizzoli, was it? Maybe you'd like to hold your daughter one final time?"

Jane didn't bother correcting her. Kaylee could be hers, for all Amber knew. "Please, she's two months old. Kill me. Do what you want with me, but, please, not the baby." She held Kaylee close. "I love you so much, sweet girl. You'll never know how much." She followed Amber with her eyes. "You don't want to hurt a child. She's innocent. Your anger is at me. I shot your friends."

"Yes, you did." Amber was chillingly seething. "And now you're going to pay. You and your stupid clone friends. Why we didn't get that pain in the..."

"I know," Jane said. "I know. What do you want? "

"What do I want?" Amber sneered. "I want you to pay for what you did. I want you to suffer like I suffered." The click of the lock was like a gunshot.

"Amber, I get that you suffered. I get that you're in pain. I've suffered too." She held out one hand. "A serial killer pinned me to the floor with scalpels. He tried to cut my throat three times. I shot myself to save my brother, and if you don't let this baby go, I'll shoot myself again before I let you hurt her." She could feel Kaylee's little heart beating rapidly. "Shh, sweet girl," she whispered when Kaylee started to cry. She inched toward the desk where Kaylee's bottle sat. "She's hungry. No funny business, I promise." She eased the bottle out of the bag and took off the top. But Kaylee wasn't having it and cried louder. Jane dared not look at Amber. She'd die holding Maura's baby girl.

In the house, Maura kicked off her heels and padded into the kitchen. Jane should've been back from the station by now, but after a thorough search, she came up empty. Dialing Jane's phone resulted in voicemail. She dialed Frost. He'd relay the message to Jane. But his phone also went to voicemail.

She did not want to say anything to Sasha, whom she insisted lie down as soon as they returned home from Jamie's. The lesson had gone very well, but Maura could tell that it had taken a lot of strength from her twin to go through the process.

Maura tried Korsak's phone and finally got an answer on the fifth ring. "Vince? Why can't I reach Jane or Barry?"

"I have no idea," Vince answered.

Maura bit back a sigh of frustration. "Thanks, Vince. I'll just go down there. Have a good day off." She ended the call and grabbed her purse. "Sasha?" Maura went into her twin's room. "I'm going to the precinct. Jane has the baby and is probably stuck on a case. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Love you," Sasha answered sleepily.

"Love you, too."

Maura headed for the station, trying Jane's desk phone. Ice cold fear crept over her when there was no dial tone. The phones were dead, which meant the power was out, which meant-no. She could not let herself go there.

September 13, 2010. It could not be like that. "No," she muttered aloud as her car neared the precinct. "No! This cannot be happening again! I am not ready to lose the people whom I just found."

The three people she cared about most in the world were in there. Maura barely had the car parked before she jumped from it. Officers swarmed the area and a news van pulled up with hyper reporters spreading out over the area. Maura took off her shoes, the cement cold on her bare feet.

"Dr. Isles!" Cavanaugh reached her. His eyes told her that it was just like last time. "Other than Jane and Barry, we don't-"

"My child. Jane got called in while she was babysitting." Maura collapsed against her best friend's boss, shaking. "Kaylee. She's with Jane..."

"Oh, man," Cavanaugh muttered. "This is no good at all. A child! What was Rizzoli thinking?"

"Do not blame Jane for this!" Maura looked Cavanaugh in the eye with a glare that could kill. "Just get her out. Get my best friend and my child out. Now."

Cavanaugh saw the anger rising in Maura's eyes and said nothing. Decades ago, he'd lost two members of his own family and knew what was going through the doctor's mind. He would do his best to rectify the situation.

Jane huddled in the corner, away from Amber, who paced the room like a caged animal. Kaylee had finally accepted half her bottle, but Jane could feel her little body tense. Even at two months, she knew they were in danger. "Sweet baby. Your mommy is going to hate me forever. It'll be okay." She wasn't sure if she was saying this for the baby or both of them. Outside a shot rang out and Jane tightened her hold. Another shot and then another. Jane did not stop the tears from falling.

"Told you I had people," Amber said. "Your cop friends are most likely dead."

Cavanaugh and Maura, who would not leave if her life depended on it, oversaw the SWAT operation outside headquarters. Maura was growing dizzy with every memory of the Marino situation. But she knew she had to stay strong for Kaylee and Jane.

Jane didn't remember when she let her anger control her. She didn't remember handing the baby to Frost or shoving Amber into the wall so hard she actually heard the skull crack and saw Amber's eyes lose life. But in one fluid motion she was on top of her, hitting Amber's lifeless body like it was a punching bag. It wasn't until strong arms came around her that she gave into the pressure in her chest.

"Stop, Jane, it's ok." Vince pulled the woman whom he thought of as a daughter away from Amber's dead body. "It's ok. You're safe now, and so is everyone else, because of you. Maura's outside, do you want to come see her?"

Jane could not speak for the lump in her throat. She allowed Vince to almost carry her out. "Kaylee!"

"She's okay. Maura has her."

"Jane!" Familiar arms came around her. With both of them shaking, Jane melted into her embrace. Maura's tears soaked her shirt. "You saved her."

"No," Jane cried, holding on tighter, if it was at all possible. "I n-nearly g-got h-her k-illed."

"Calm down, sweetie," Maura held her close. "You were a hero today. I'm just glad," her breath and voice caught in a chokehold of tears, "that you didn't end up nearly dying to get the job done. Come on, let's go home."

Jane nodded. "I just want to be anywhere but here." She let Maura lead her to the car like a child.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, once inside. "I didn't mean to put anyone in danger."

"Shh," Maura pressed a finger to Jane's lips. "No more apologies. You saved us, yet again."

"How?" Jane whispered. "I just about got your daughter killed by some maniac."

"She was part of the rogue agency. Vince thinks she could have come after Sasha, Jamie, Nikki and I. But she's gone now, thanks to you."

"Kaylee! Where's Kaylee?" Jane's body went rigid.

"Jane, breathe. She's fine. Jamie has her and she's meeting us back at Sasha's." Maura took Jane's face in her hands. "Breathe."

Jane felt as if she'd never breathe normally again. She held Maura's hand the entire drive home. Once she arrived there, she was buried in hugs from what felt like a hundred people. But the one person she wanted and needed to see was the smallest.

She scooped Kaylee up in her arms and cried tears of joy and relief as she buried her head in Kaylee's hair. "Oh, little one, I'm so glad you're ok."

Jane's need to hold her now went beyond the loving aunt. Maura saw Jane grow nervous every time the baby was not in her arms or out of her sight. Panic attacks were frequent and no amount of silly writing prompts could calm Jane.

"I don't know what to do," Maura said five days later. "I haven't fed my daughter For most of the week. Jane won't admit to something being wrong, but-"

"There is," Sasha interjected. "I've been researching therapists for when I have more strength. Maybe Jane needs to see one."

"She won't." Maura shook her head.

"Won't what?" Jane walked into the room, Kaylee in her arms.

"Nothing." Maura stood up. "I can put her to bed."

"I got it. Say night-night, Mommy."

Maura clenched her jaw. "Jane, I've tried working with you here, but Kaylee will not up and disappear if I hold her, or if she sleeps in her crib. I know you-"

Jane shook her head. "I ha-have t-to protect her." She backed away.

Maura sighed. "It's ok, Jane. Go ahead and put her to bed." She exchanged a glance with her sister because she did not feel like fighting at that moment. More thinking needed to occur before she would insist that Jane not spend as much time with the baby.

"What about hypnosis?" Sasha asked once Jane was back in Kaylee's room. "I've read that it has a high effectiveness rate especially for trauma."

"Yes," Maura said. "I used it to help Frankie calm down for his detective's exam."

"We can discuss it later," she said as the detective came back into the kitchen.

"Discuss what?" Jane asked.

Maura hesitated. This was not how she wanted to approach this subject. "PTSD."

Jane arched a brow. "Shouldn't you be directing this conversation to Sasha?"

"No, Jane. We're talking about you. I know you feel bad about what happened, but-" Jane started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To make sure the baby is okay. I have to protect her." Jane didn't succeed in leveling her voice.

"This thing is what I mean," she said. "You avoid everything and use checking on the baby as an excuse to walk away when it gets uncomfortable. And I do not appreciate you trying to deflect this conversation onto Sasha."

Jane whirled, eyes flashing. "That's not true! I failed. I failed you. I'm supposed to protect you and your child. Especially your child, and I put her in the worst situation ever. I nearly got her killed. That's on me." Tears ran down Jane's cheeks and she looked away, her eyes far off. Then she darted into the room and came back with the baby.

"Jane," Maura started.

Jane took a step back, her eyes wild. "You hurt her and I'll rip that gun out of your hand and shove it down your throat." She backed away.

"Jane," Maura began patiently, "you're talking to someone who's not in the room. She's dead, Jane. She's dead." Maura took a step closer. "It's me. You're safe. Kaylee's safe. It wasn't your fault."

Jane's face changed and Maura took the baby, handing her to Hope. She then wrapped Jane in an embrace and led her to the couch. Jane's breath came out in short gasps, her face flushed.

"It's ok, Jane. You're safe, and we're just fine." Maura was scared, but was unwilling to let Jane see it. "We're at home at Sasha's, like we have been for a few weeks now. It's ok." Maura tried to convince herself that it was true just as much as she was trying to convince Jane.

"Nothing feels okay," Jane sobbed. "I feel like I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop." She sat up and wiped her eyes. "I need-I don't know." She was rambling, her eyes everywhere but on Maura.

"Jane, I'm here." Maura's arms came around her. "Calm down. What can we do to help you relax?"

Jane sat up. "I-it's stupid. Never mind."

"Tell me," Maura coaxed. "I want to help."

Jane held up a finger and went over to Sasha, whispering something in her ear. Sasha's face brightened and she pointed to the cabinet by the TV. Jane opened it and produced a DVD after a few minutes of searching.

"Scoot over," Sasha told Maura.

"Easy," Maura scolded gently. She watched as Jane plopped down next to her. "Jane, what are we watching?"

Jane shared a smile with Sasha. "You'll see." She pressed play and settled back. Music filled the living room and the words The Sound of Music flashed across the screen.

"My very best childhood memory and all-time favorite movie," Jane explained. "I love it."

"I don't believe I've ever seen this," Maura said. "Music And Sound?"

"You've never seen this?" Sasha was shocked and quite sad for her twin. Maura shook her head. "Then today's the day."

Jane sang under her breath to all the songs and when the so long farewell song came on, Jane nudged Maura after the line "I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie..."

"It's you, Maur," Jane teased.

"I see that if you are referring to her inability to tell anything false," Maura replied.

"Yes." Jane rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "That would be why, Dr. Obvious."

Sasha laughed. This was in part a dream vine true to have all of these disparate people basically living full time in her house. It enlivened everything and was so much fun with every moment being a surprise.

"So, Maur what do you think of the movie so far?" Jane asked.

"It's wonderful!" Maura replied. "Very lovely story and the musical numbers are quite nice."

"I still can't believe you haven't seen this," Sasha repeated. "That's sad."

"I didn't have a lot of time for these kinds of things and I don't know if my mother would have let me anyway."

"Well, this mother would have anytime," Hope plopped down on the sofa. "I love TV and movies. And I love soap operas too. A great way to relax after a long day. My favorite movie is Rome Adventure. Old but good."

Hours after the movie ended, Maura walked around the house humming the songs as she straightened up. Hope checked on Sasha's incision while Jane lingered in the doorway.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Hope said and walked out of the room.

"You okay, Jane?" Sasha asked.

Jane came over to the bed. "My favorite movie can only distract me for so long." She tried to still her hands, but no avail.

"I know," Sasha said. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks," Jane said. "I might."

"I hope you do," Sasha replied. "I talk to my mother Hope and that really helps."

"You're really close with her, aren't you?" Jane asked.

"Yes, she's been been great to me." Sasha grinned. "She's literally a second mother to me."

From the living room, Kaylee started to cry. Jane shot up, only to be stopped by Sasha.

"Maura has her. She's okay, Jane. She's safe."

Jane shook her head. "I have to protect her." The longer Kaylee cried, the more agitated Jane became.

"It really is ok," Sasha said. "How can I help with this feeling, Jane?"

Jane was too agitated to answer. Sasha looked at her with big pleading eyes that were just like Maura's. "I want to help you."

Jane just shook her head.

Jane bolted into the living room to find Maura pacing the living room with Kaylee, humming a song from the movie. Jane stayed still, watching.

"That's my girl," Maura cooed.

Tears began to pour from Jane's eyes. Sasha came up behind Jane and put her arms around the detective. "See?" She whispered in Jane's ear. "She's safe. Just like we all are. Much of that is thanks to you, but you don't have to keep protecting us. There are no threats. We're fine."

"No, you're not. You have a surgical incision in your chest and and abdomen because I protected you so well before that," Jane huffed through the tears.

"That's not your fault," Sasha replied. "I made my own choices. Let's go back in my room because we can talk there without getting Kaylee all excited. It's ok." She gently led Jane away from Maura and the baby. Sasha shut the door, but it didn't help Jane's anxiety. She paced the floor as Kaylee continued to cry. When she couldn't take it any longer, she walked out to find Hope looking over Kaylee. Maura looked scared and worried. Jane wrapped her in an embrace more for herself than Maura.

"Something's wrong, Jane. I can hear it in her cries," Maura said.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

Sasha crept into the doorway. She watched silently with worry written all over her face.

Maura stared at the ground. Then she began to speak.

"She's got an ear infection. Both ears," Hope said. "And a temperature. Don't worry, Maura, I called in some antibotics."

Maura let out a breath and leaned against Jane. "Thank God."

"I can pick up the medicine," Jane offered but her voice shook.

"Thank you," Maura said and offered her a smile. "That would be great of you, Jane."

"Do you want me to go with you to the pharmacy?" Sasha offered. "I've rested all I can today and I would love to get out of the house." She looked meaningfully at Jane, as if to offer support.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Jane was relieved.

"We'll be fine," Sasha assured said, trying to ease the worry on Maura's face.

They left the house and both let out a nervous laugh. Jane helped Sasha into the car and got in on the other side.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Jane said after they'd been driving a few minutes. "I must've looked a little nutty. I just-"

"No, not nutty, Jane. You have PTSD. That's nothing to be ashamed of. But I think we both should go to therapy. Maybe we can help each other."

"I think maybe that's true. Both things. Therapy, and helping each other." Jane said slowly as she let Sasha's words penetrate her mind. She lowered her guard because she felt so comfortable with Sasha. She was so much like Maura, but also so different. Sasha picked up on the social cues that innocent, childlike Maura had missed, knowing what Jane was telling without having to go into great , Sasha's phone lit up and she smiled.

"My partner?" Jane asked and grinned. "He loves you, Sasha. I will admit it felt a little weird at first, but he's already part of my crazy family, and so are you. You brought Maura back to me. I will never be able to repay you for that." Jane pulled into the pharmacy and turned off the engine.

"I'm glad you're ok with Barry and I," Sasha said after her conversation with him on the phone. "I really love him, too."

Jane grinned. "I think you two make a cute couple."

"Can you keep a secret, even from my sister and everyone?" Sasha asked, eyes wide with excitement and the need to share.

"Sure," Jane said. "Tell me anything you want to and I will keep it under wraps."

"I want to take Barry to the jazz club I told him about on the beach and surprise him with a song when I'm better. That's why I'm taking voice from your clone. To get ready for that. Do you think he'll like that?" Sasha asked as she blushed slightly.

A grin split Jane's face and she gave Sasha a gentle hug. "He'll love it. It's a great idea. Now let's get Kaylee's medicine before my phone breaks from Maura texting me."

They headed inside to get the medicine, but once the errand was done, Sasha wasn't ready to go home.

"Let's go out again," Sasha whispered to Jane. "Just for a drive. And I'll take my camera."

"Tomorrow, it's a date. I need to get this medicine to Maura. But screw it, Maura can wait. I have something I want to show you." Jane put the car in drive and headed out of the parking lot. She drove through the traffic and pulled up at the cemetery.

"Jane, what are we doing here?" Sasha asked as Jane took off her seatbelt.

Jane helped Sasha out of the car and through the gates. "When we thought she was dead, we didn't put out a new grave. She already had one."

Sasha's head shot up. "What? What do you mean?"

Jane led the way to the grave. "Hope thought she died and erected this stone when Maura was born. It was because Paddy Doyle told her that the baby was stillborn."

"Wow," Sasha said with amazement. She stared at the headstone.

"It's weird," Jane whispered and put an arm around her friend in support.

"Maura would've been killed had I not done what I did." It was Paddy Doyle.

Jane's grip tightened on Sasha and she whirled to face him. "You," she said and reached for her gun. "Nothing you have done has been any help to anyone. What are you doing here?" She pointed her gun at Paddy.

"Easy, Jane. I'm not here to hurt anyone." Paddy put his hands up.

"I'm here to talk to you," he said. "I saw you pull in and I thought it'd be a good opportunity. I want to meet my daughter."

"She's not your daughter," Jane tightened her hold on Sasha. "You need to leave. Now."

"She is my daughter. Sasha is also my daughter."

"No," Sasha burst out through sobs. "No. You're lying." Coughs racked her already shaking body. "My father is-" Another coughing fit erupted. "Jane-"

Jane stared at Sasha and became frightened that she might collapse if Doyle upset her further.

"Come on," Jane said, guiding Sasha back toward the road where the car was waiting. "We're leaving."

Sasha sobbed whole way to the car.

"You ok?" Jane asked as she helped her friend inside.

Sasha wiped her eyes. "How can that monster be my father? I was adopted, but I'm a clone." Jane handed her a bottle of water and she took a swallow. "Take me home. I need to talk to Hope."

The car ride was silent and Sasha couldn't get into the house fast enough, slamming the door before Jane could get into the house.

"Where have you two been?" Maura demanded quietly. "I called the pharmacy. They said you picked up the medicine-"

Sasha thrust the bag into Maura's hands and stormed into the living room.

Hope immediately sensed that something was off with her daughter. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I met Paddy Doyle. He said he's my father, but its all lies. Isn't it? I have a father -" she was cut off by a rough coughing jag that made Hope cringe. There was a drop of blood at the corner of her mouth that grew larger with each cough.

"It's ok, Sasha. Take it easy. Breathe deeply and slowly." Hope was getting more worried by the minute. "George Connor is your father, of course he is. Because you're a clone of Maura, you do have her genetic material. But that does not make Paddy your father."

Sasha was coughing so hard that Hope feared she would pass out and was ready to catch her not a moment too soon.

Jane screamed. "What now? It's all my fault... If I had not taken her to the cemetery, this wouldn't have happened."

"Let's not blame anyone, Jane." Hope could not keep the concern from clouding her face. "Right now we have to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. Can you drive, Maura? She is most likely bleeding internally."

"Get her to the car," Maura told Hope and turned to Jane. She took Jane's face in her hands. "This is not your fault, okay? Stay here with Kaylee. Give her the medicine."

"I wanted her to understand. He just showed up. I nearly shot him-again." Jane's voice cracked. "If she's not okay-"

"Hope is the best doctor in the country. She's going to be okay." Maura embraced her again. "Do me a favor. Call Frost. Tell him what's happened." Maura grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Jane dreaded the phone call, but dialed her partner's number. "Frost? I have something to tell you. It's Sasha. She was coughing up blood and she passed out. Hope thinks she has internal bleeding and Maura is driving her to the hospital so she will be treated, and Hope was really worried..."

Maura kept her composure until they reached the hospital. When she spotted Barry, she lost it.

"Jane should've killed Doyle," she said as the anger took over. "He had the guts to show up and introduce himself as Sasha's father. And now Sasha is in the hospital again, and my best friend is home with my sick baby." Maura collapsed into the nearest chair, face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Barry replied and sat with Maura in the hallway.

"My mother's going to operate because she suspects internal bleeding." Maura started to cry again. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," Barry murmured. "But we're all here together."

Maura stood up. "Tell my mother I'll be back later."

"Maura, where are you going?"

Maura slowly met his gaze. "To make him pay for what he did to us."


	19. Chapter 19

These characters do not belong to us.

Chapter Nineteen

She stormed off without another word. The freezing air did nothing to calm her anger. She broke nearly every traffic law getting to the cemetery. In a haze of anger and tears, she dropped to her grave, shaking as the snow began to fall.

Maura did not know how long she had been sitting on the grass in front of her grave when her biological father showed up.

"Where's your sister?" He asked.

Maura nearly spat the answer at him. "In surgery!"

She jumped to her feet. "You don't get to say I'm sorry or I hope she feels better. You don't deserve that right. You're not her father any more than you are mine. You caused this. You are the reason I might lose the one person who has accepted me and loved me for who I am. If she dies, I'll personally see to it that you die, too. I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone." She'd lost feeling in her toes a few minutes before and sank into the snow. "Please don't let her have a grave next to mine." She hit the grave stone with her palm over and over until her hands bled.

The movements of her hands against stone became almost nothing, like an unfeeling repetitive motion. She couldn't stop, even as pain traveled through her hands and blood dripped into the snow. She no longer felt the pain, no longer had a conscious thought as she took the closest object and continued hitting the gravestone, not really feeling the pain. Profanities spewed from her mouth quietly, as though the anger had robbed her of speech. She continued to beat at it, even as the exhaustion and blood loss made her dizzy and her skin grew sticky with sweat. Throwing the object down, she peeled off her coat. The biting air touched her warm skin, but who cared? She needed to finish. Picking up the statue sitting next to her grave, she continued to beat at the stone, ignoring the pain in her arms and legs, the blood loss, the numbness spreading through her body. If she died tonight, she'd die with the knowledge that now people would know that Baby Maura had lived.

Frost followed her and arrived just in time to see her slump over in the snow, red streaming into its white purity.

"Maura!" He ran toward her still form and knelt down where she was crying and talking incoherently.

"She's dead, and I was not, but I will be, so put us both in the ground together, like we belong, never apart," she cried into his arms as he lifted her and carried her to the car idling by the road.

"Nobody's going to die or get buried," he said as he placed her in the front seat of the car and buckled the seat belt around her. "We're going to make sure you're ok."

He drove through the streets as quickly as possible and called for help as soon as he had carried her into the emergency entrance.

Jane cracked an eye open as her phone buzzed. "Seriously?" She looked over at Kaylee, who still slept peacefully in the cradle. "Frost," she said, sitting up, whispering. "How is she?"

"She's out of surgery and in recovery. It's Maura, Jane. You need to get down here."

"What is going on, Frost?" Jane demanded as she met him in the lobby of the emergency room. It unsettled her even more to see tears glistening in his eyes. "Tell me now!"

"Maura-she ran out of here and I tracked her phone. She went to the cemetery and beat the living daylights out of her gravestone. She had no coat, no shoes and her hands were covered in blood. It was everywhere."

"Trauma room one."  
>Jane handed him the baby and took off down the hall. This was not happening again. "Hope! Maura!" She burst through the doors, ignoring the nurse's protests.<p>

"Let her be with Maura," Hope told the nurse as Jane bent over Maura.

"Maura, what did you do? You trying to copy me, huh? Come on, Maur, open your eyes." Jane held Maura's face in her hands.

"Kill him," Maura whispered. "Gun goes bang bang."

"No, Maur. That won't solve anything. Trust me," Jane said, "I know."

Hope came back into the room. "She's going to need a blood transfusion. Jane, you can stay and hold her hand. Then we have to figure out why she's so altered."

"Frost said she had no coat or shoes. He said she-" Jane shook her head. "The headstone, it was in pieces."

"We'd better get her to CT as soon as this blood goes in," Hope said gravely.

Maura whimpered and cried as the needle went into her hand to start the transfusion. Jane held her other hand tightly and talked to her in gentle, low tones throughout the entire procedure. Two nurses came and began to stitch up some of the more serious lacerations.

"Hope," Jane said once Maura had drifted off. "Please don't tell Sasha. Not until we know what caused this."

"I was just getting ready to say that. I need to go check on her. Maura will sleep for awhile. Go get some coffee, feed the baby."

"I had my mother take the baby," Jane answered. She ran a hand over her face and went back over to the bed. "I'll be back. I promise," she whispered. She followed Hope from the room.

Sasha opened her eyes. Good grief, she was burning up. And her hands hurt. She blinked into the bright lights. "I'm never using a cheese grater again," she muttered as she lifted a hand to see a bandage across her palm. The other one had a bandage too. "When will I learn?" She sighed and pushed the blankets off her. They were like an oven. But upon more inspection, she noticed her left hand was attached to an IV. She sat up and gently pulled out the needle. Grabbing a cotton ball, she held it on the hand for a few minutes as she searched the room for her clothes. Spotting a bag at the end of the bed, she snatched it up. Good, shoes, clothes. She changed quickly and grabbed her purse. She looked at it. This was not her purse. But maybe the person wouldn't mind if she took a twenty for a cab. She found a twenty dollar bill in the side pocket and stuffed it in her jeans. Probably not the best idea to leave without the doctor signing her out, but she needed to get home. It didn't take long to get a cab and reach the house. Using the spare key, she let herself inside. Not two but three cats greeted her.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing. Anna has some explaining to do, but how can I turn you away?" Sasha kicked off her shoes and plugged in her phone. Time for a shower and some sleep.

Jane and Hope returned to Maura's room and were shocked to find her bed empty and the IV tube dangling down with drops of blood dotting where it had obviously been pulled out by force. The bag of clothing was missing, as was her purse.

"What the -" Jane was shocked. "Where did she go? She was asleep."

"I have no idea," Hope said with concern. "She had just gotten back from CT and we just got her results. There is no head injury, but she is in no shape to have left the hospital."

Jane whipped out her phone and dialed Maura's number. It went straight to voicemail. She cursed under her breath. "Dang it, Maura!"

She turned to Hope. "I'll run to her house."

The twenty minute drive to Maura's seemed like a lifetime. But after a thorough sweep of the house, it came up empty. Next she drove to Sasha's. She met Anna as she was coming up the porch steps.

"Anna!"

Anna turned. "Jane! Any word on Aunt Sasha? I was coming to feed the cats."

"She's fine, sweetie. Resting. You can visit her tomorrow. Is Maura here?"

"I don't know. Wasn't she at the hospital?" Anna let them inside.

She nodded. "Yes, sweetie, she was. She disappeared about thirty minutes ago. At least that's when her biological mother and I discovered that she was missing."

Anna's eyes went wide. "Really?"

They let themselves into Sasha's brownstone and immediately noticed that the lights were on. "That's odd, Jane said."

"Anna, is that you?" Maura's voice came from the back of the house and she came around the corner, clad in PJ's. "I am the world's biggest moron. Managed to slice both hands with the cheese grater. Whose your friend?"

"Detective Rizzoli," Anna mumbled, her gaze on Jane.

Maura's eyebrows knotted together. "Detective? Oh, the one you've been emailing. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Sasha, Anna's aunt. I'm not usually in my pj's this early. Anna, does Angie know you're here?"

"Um, yeah. She does. I just came over to, uh-I think I left something here." She darted into the back, leaving Jane staring at her best friend.

"Maura? What is going on?" Jane was getting a strange sense familiarity in this situation.

Maura grinned. "I just told you, I'm not Maura. Whoever that is. My name is Sasha."

"No," Jane said. "You're confused, sweetheart. You were at the cemetery and you hurt your hands banging on the headstone that your sperm donor set up for you when you were born to convince Hope that you were dead."

"Who's that? Hope? I don't know anyone like that." Maura shook her head. "I'm not trying to be rude, Detective, but I want to go to bed. It's been a long day." She turned around and Jane caught sight of her left leg and its fasciotomy scar.

"That is the proof that you are Maura Isles right there," Jane pointed at her leg. "I did that incision when you had compartment syndrome out in the woods."

Maura set her jaw in a straight line. "Anna, I love you, but I need sleep. Can you and your friend go hang out somewhere else? Nice to meet you, detective." She turned and disappeared into the bedroom.

Jane resisted the urge to scream. "Anna, I need you to stay here. Keep an eye on her."

Anna nodded. "She's just like Sasha. What's going on, Jane? Sasha is at the hospital. That's Maura. Why does she think she's Sasha?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but I'm going to find out." She kissed Anna on the forehead and raced out the door. She immediately called Hope. "I found her. She's at Sasha's. It's happening again. She doesn't remember who she is. In fact, she thinks she's Sasha."

Hope stiffened. "Really? That's interesting. I found a small metal object in her scans. It looks manmade and appears to be some kind of chip." She sighed. "This is what I was afraid of all those years ago. Paddy said the government wanted to put chips in the brains of babies who were originals for the cloning experiment that Liza's husband was doing."

"But that doesn't explain why she thinks she's Sasha. Maybe her memories were erased the first time because of this chip. You think it's possible someone altered it?"

Hope sighed. "I wish I knew. We've got to get that chip out. Listen, go home, get some sleep. We'll discuss this more tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can sleep, but I need to check on the baby." It was happening again. Only this time, Maura wouldn't remember her daughter.

In the surgical ICU, the real Sasha lay in another induced coma following her surgery. Barry was constantly at her bedside. He knew that this wasn't quite as dire as the aftermath of the shooting, but it wasn't a light situation, either. He grasped her hand in his and held it to his face.

"Please, no leaving me alone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to ask you to marry me, but I couldn't find the right moment. I hope we have time." He glanced down at her face and let a tear fall. She wouldn't wake up for days, according to her mother. And even then they'd have to figure out why she'd hemorrhaged. They had to keep her still and unconscious until the tear in her lungs healed, allowing her to finally initiate her own breaths again.

Jane actually fell asleep and woke to the baby crying from the kitchen. She let herself soak in the awesomeness that was Maura's bed a few more minutes before padding into the kitchen to find her mother trying to calm a fussy Kaylee. Jane took the two month old into her arms. "I know you miss your mommy, little one. I miss her, too. She's not our Maura right now."

Angela shook her head. "I can't believe it. What did Hope say?"

Jane put the bottle to Kaylee's lips and she began to eat. "She said the chip has been turned on or something. Maura needs to have it out, but the problem is getting her to the hospital to do it." She glanced at the clock. It was nearly eleven. Grabbing her phone, she called Anna.

"It's official. She remembers nothing that happened the last few months. Not about the clones, or the underground, or Kaylee, or me getting published. Come over here, Jane. Please. It's freaking me out."

"I'm coming, sweetie. I'm bringing the baby. She's fussy. I'm hoping Maura holding her will help. Tell Maura-Sasha to get dressed."

"She is. She's watering the plants."

"Okay, see you soon." Jane looked down at Kaylee. "Let's go see your mommy, sweet girl."

She approached Maura with the baby. "Want to hold her?" She offered gently, as not to startle her friend.

"Ooh, she's cute." Maura smiled at Kaylee. "Is she yours?"

Jane found herself nodding and wanted to kick herself for the deception that came pouring out of her. "Her name is Kaylee. She's two months old."

Maura reached for Kaylee and took her. "Sweet girl," she commented softly. "She's beautiful. Looks like you."

"Thank you," Jane said with an air disbelief. This was crazy.

Maura carried her over to the couch and sat down. "You can sit down."

Jane sat down. She had to relax. "You're good with babies. She's been crying all night and morning."

Maura smiled, rubbing Kaylee's back. "I was there when Anna was born and helped out a lot. She was a preemie." She settled back against the couch. "Are you breastfeeding? They say it's healthier than formula."

"No, I was, but now that I'm back at work, I bottle feed." Jane didn't know if she was answering correctly, but tried anyway.

"I see," Maura said. "Who's the father? Is it that nice looking man in the picture with you that Anna showed me?"

Jane about choked. "Frost? No. He's my partner."

Maura smiled. "Ah. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." She shifted Kaylee to her shoulder.

"It's okay. His name is Casey Jones. He's a soldier." Jane took a picture on her phone and sent it to Casey. She gave a brief description of what was going on and at the end said, "Until Maura gets her memory back you and I are Kaylee's parents. Meet tonight?" She then sent the text.

"Ooh, he's cute! You know, I'd like to meet a guy like that." Maura remarked. "Is your partner seeing anyone?"

"Yes," Jane answered. "He's pretty serious with her, too." The irony was breaking her heart. Jane had to turn away in order to keep the tears from Maura's vision.

Back at the hospital, Barry sat silently as he had for hours only to feel Hope Martin come up behind him and lay her hands on his shoulders.

"You can go home and get some sleep. She won't know you're not here," Hope told him. "Getting yourself worn down won't do any good."

"I know," he said. "I just think maybe she can hear me, and I don't want her to feel alone."

"I'll stay with Sasha," Hope gave her best promise. "Don't worry. She'll be fine while you leave."

Barry reluctantly agreed. "Then I'll go just for a few hours."

Hope smiled at him. "I'll be here when you get back."

Jane was never more relieved as she was when Angie and Anna showed up. She met them on the porch.

"Treat her like you would Sasha. Show her design plans, go about your normal day."

"This is so weird," Anna muttered. "Aunt Sasha is-"

"I know, sweetie. It's just until we can figure out what to do." Jane led them inside and found Maura holding the baby while stirring something on the stove.

"She screams when I put her down," Maura said. "I gave her her medicine."

Jane took Kaylee from Maura. "Thanks, Maur-Sasha. Angie's here, with Anna."

"Oh, hey, girls! Good to see you. Angie, did you get the fabrics for Miriam Fairfield's project?" Maura smiled at them as the food continued to cook. "And, Anna, that's a really cute kitten you brought home. What's her name?"

"Kassie," Anna answered truthfully. "And thanks."

"We'll keep her here if you want because she really seems to like Peter and Puma. How about that?"

"That's really nice of you, Aunt Sasha." Anna nearly found the words unspeakable.

"You're welcome, honey, anytime." Maura kissed Anna on the forehead. "Come on, dinner's ready."

Jane tried to keep in tune with conversation, but when Kaylee finally went down, she found herself nodding off. It was exhausting to pretend. Anna looked just as sleepy.

At the hospital, Hope was feeling encouraged by Sasha's progress, although she remained in the coma and on the ventilator. She had determined that the cause of the hemorrhage had been the stress of getting so upset over Paddy. She and Barry knew about the problem with Maura, and knew that it would be best to keep it from her twin as long as possible. Any kind of stress could set off another round of bleeding. It might not be reparable next time. Hope planned to keep Sasha in the coma for up to two weeks, if need be, and to have her on medications to limit her awareness of her surroundings as soon as she was awake to keep the deadly stress at bay.

"It's best she not remember the night in the cemetery for a little while," Hope told Barry, who nodded in reaction as he continued to keep his beside vigil. "She's just not strong enough for that, or the problem with Maura."

A soft knock sounded at the door and Jane poked her head in. Hope welcomed her. "I, uh, have Maura here. I gave her pain medication. She's out. Please, get that thing out of her brain. I need her. Kaylee needs her. Sasha needs her." Jane hated pleading, but she wanted her best friend back.

"Jane, calm down. What did you give her?" Hope tried to keep the detective calm.

Jane ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. It said pain medication. I had to get her here. Just help her. Please."

"Do you have the bottle?" Hope asked. "Before I administer any anesthesia, I'm going to have to know what you gave her."

Jane dug the bottle out of her pocket. "Here. I think it's something you prescribed for Sasha after her surgery."

Hope nodded. "And how many did you give her?"

"Three tablets," Jane answered. "Please, do something to get her back the way she was."

"I'll try, Jane. I know this is difficult. Hang in there, okay?" Hope embraced her. "Go home, get some rest."

"I can't leave her. I'm not going anywhere. Not until she's okay." Jane settled in a chair to wait out the surgery. She fell asleep holding Sasha's hand. When she woke, Hope was standing over her and evening had settled over the room. She blinked, trying to wake up. "Maura," were the first words out of her mouth.

"We were able to remove it. She hasn't woken yet, but you can sit with her."

Jane followed Hope to Maura's room and ran to her bedside. "I'm here, Maura. I'm right here." She grasped Maura's hand.

Maura started to stir and Jane watched as her eyes opened. "Jane," she rasped out.

"Maura!" Tears ran down Jane's cheeks. "Thank God.""What's wrong and why are you crying, Jane?" Maura asked. "And why does my head hurt? Please, Jane. Tell me what's going on. I'm - scared."

"It's okay, Maura. I'm crying happy tears. You're going to be okay." Jane rubbed Maura's forehead. "Sleep, okay? I'll be right here when you wake up."


	20. Chapter 20

These characters do not belong to either of us.

**Chapter Twenty**

But the room was empty when Maura woke next. She lay still, trying to figure out why she felt so terrible. The last thing she remembered was being in a tunnel in a collapsed building. Maybe that was it. Maybe she had a concussion. She tested her reflexes. Though she was a little unsteady and had a pounding headache, she felt fine. She was a doctor. She didn't need anyone telling her about her health. She slowly unwrapped the bandage and made her way into the bathroom. With one hand holding her steady, she used the other to splash cold water on her face.

"Maur?" Jane appeared in the doorway. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed? I'm not a doctor, but I doubt its wise."

"I'm okay, Jane. I'll be able to go home in a few hours. It's just a minor concussion." Maura allowed Jane to help her back to the bed. "Tommy's okay? And Frost?"

Jane's look of confusion came so fast it was hardly there at all. "Yeah, Maur, everyone is fine." Her voice broke and she held tightly to Maura. For right now, it didn't matter that Maura didn't remember anything beyond the building collapse nearly three years ago. Jane had her Maura back.

She was asleep within a few minutes when Hope came into the room to check on her. "How's my girl doing?"

"She doesn't remember the last three years," Jane responded.

"Oh." Hope was crestfallen. "I was afraid of that. You see, there is yet another chip in Maura's brain."

"Well, then," retorted Jane angrily, "why didn't you take it out? She needs to come back fully. Not just in part."

Hope shook her head. "It is in too risky a place to remove. Now, I have asked several colleagues to consult. Just try to be patient and don't give up."

It was the next day that Jane decided to bring the baby. Maura wasn't happy about staying a few extra days, insistent that she felt fine. But Hope wasn't having it, and Jane found Maura lying on her side, staring out the window.

"Maur?"

Maura didn't turn around. "Can I leave yet? I'm a doctor. I know my body. I feel fine. I can't stay here another moment." In two seconds Maura, was on her feet and snatching up the clothes on the chair. She wobbled, but didn't let that slow her down. "Take me home, Jane. Now." She slammed the door to the bathroom and Jane winced when the lock clicked into place.

Jane glanced down at the baby. "Your mommy is cranky," she was then that Hope came in and was positively annoyed at Maura for trying to leave.

"Enough of this!" She rapped on the bathroom door. "I'm coming in if you don't open up and I have a key."

Maura sullenly opened the door and looked at her mother with a belligerent expression. "Why? I want to go home."

Hope shook her head. "There's something you don't understand. You don't have a concussion. You had brain surgery."

Maura eyed her mother quizzically. But then her face hardened into a mask of fury so intense even Jane flinched. "Get out," she said in a voice so low Jane barely heard her. "I'm sick of all your lies. What are you even doing here? You rejected me, remember? Get out. You're not my doctor, and you're certainly not my mother." She stormed past Hope and grabbed her purse, slipping on her shoes. "I'll take a cab. I'll see you later, Jane. I suggest you return that baby before you're arrested for kidnapping." And, just like that, Maura was gone.

She stormed down the hallway, and in a daze, took a cab home. But her house wasn't empty when she walked in. Angela was in her kitchen making tea.

"Maura-"

Maura tossed her purse on the counter. "Hi, Angela. How's the baby? I'm sure Jane told you, but I'm fine. A day of rest and I'll be able to return to work. Now, I don't mean to be rude but I'm exhausted. I'm going to go rest." She gave Angela's shoulder a squeeze and headed upstairs.

Angela sighed. What was Maura doing now? She'd better call Jane. But Jane came barging in the door after that with Kaylee in her arms.

"Ma, is Maura here?" Jane passed the baby to her mother. "She stormed out of the hospital. She remembers nothing from the last two years. She thinks she got knocked on the head when that building collapsed." Jane ran a hand over Kaylee's hair. "She doesn't remember her daughter."

"Oh, honey. She needs you now. She went upstairs. Go to her, Janie. I'll take care of Kaylee."

Jane crept up the stairs and found Maura lying on her bed with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Maur?" Jane asked cautiously. "May I come in?"

"I guess so," Maura sniffled. "I can't stand that awful woman."

Jane took Maura into her arms. "You have me and you have Ma and your-uh, Bass." She'd almost said your sister and her heart ached for Sasha. Maura should be by her side, not here crying alone.

"How dare she suggest such a thing." Maura gave a bitter laugh. "She's not my mother. Your mother is my mother."

"And this little one could use some cuddle time." Angela handed the baby to Jane.

"Maura," Jane said, placing the baby on the bed next to Maura, "Meet Kaylee. She's a friend's baby. I was babysitting." The words were shaky but maybe Maura didn't notice.

"She's cute," Maura said offhandedly. "Who does she belong to?"

"A friend of my mother's. I don't think that you know her," Jane thought on her feet. It was all technically true. This Maura did not know the version of herself that had given birth to Kaylee.

"Oh, ok." Maura seemed disinterested in the baby. She stared into space. "My head hurts, Jane." She started to cry again.

"I know," Jane cradled Maura in her arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered against Maura's soft hair, mindful of where the bandages had been.

"I know, sweetheart. Sleep. I'll be downstairs with the baby." She took the Kaylee and walked downstairs. "Ma," she said, coming into the kitchen. "Hope says theres another chip in Maura's brain, but that she can't remove it." Jane swallowed. "If-if Maura never remembers I-I want to raise Kaylee, as my own. I love this baby like she were my own."

"That's wonderful, Janie. I'm so proud of my little girl." Angela embraced her daughter. Jane uncharacteristically allowed it because she needed the comfort.

"Can you please take care of her for a while?" Jane asked through her tears. "I need to be with Maura, and she's not exactly into the whole baby thing."

"Of course, sweetheart," Angela replied.

Jane kissed Kaylee's head. "I love you, sweet girl. So much." She handed the baby to her mother and headed back upstairs. Maura was asleep. Jane curled up next to her, vowing to not leave her alone.

Maura awoke to find the room dark and a peek at the clock determined that it was just after six am. The sound of crying came from downstairs. She got out of bed, grateful when her head didn't pound at the movement. She put on her robe and padded downstairs to find Jane pacing the kitchen with a screaming baby.

"I know, sweet girl. I know you want your mommy. I know your ears hurt."

Maura took in the scene with a smile. It was rare to see this side of Jane.

"Good morning, Jane. You are very accomplished with a baby." Maura smiled but then blinked her eyes rapidly as her vision swam in front of her.

"You ok, Maur?" Jane noticed Maura starting to weave as she clung to the back of the dining chair.

"Dizzy," Maura muttered.

Jane helped Maura sit down. "Maura, you need to get checked out." She sat down with the baby. "Maur, Hope didn't lie. You had brain surgery. It erased your memories of the last three years. The last three years are intense. I don't want to overwhelm you, but I will say this. Your daughter needs you. It's you she wants."

"What do you mean? I don't have a daughter." Maura was adamant. "And my supposed mother is lying."

Jane sighed. Bad move. "Okay. I'm sorry, Maur. I'm just worried."

Maura gave a smile. "It's okay, Jane. I'll rest today and be fine. But I can check Kaylee out if you want."

"Will you hold her while I figure out your complicated coffee machine?" Jane placed Kaylee in Maura's arms. "She likes to snuggle."

Maura held Kaylee close. "Hello, sweet girl. Jane?"

Jane turned. "Yeah?"

"I overheard you talking to your mother. Will you really take Kaylee if her mother can't be found?"

Jane nodded without missing a beat. "Yes. I can't give her up. I'm not sure if we'll find her mother." Her voice caught.

"That's so sweet of you. Until TJ, I never figured you for the baby type," Maura commented. "But this little girl is lucky. So her name is Kaylee?"

"Yes." Jane sighed. "Kaylee Sasha. Her middle name is for her aunt."

"Well, why can't she take care of her, in that case?"

"She's in a coma after surgery right now." Jane didn't know how she was going to make it through this conversation if the line of questions kept up. "She was shot and had complications."

"Wow," Maura said. "Dramatic family."

"No kidding," Jane thought. "You could say that twice and mean it."

Maura looked up at her with confusion. "Why would I say it twice?"

"Just an expression, Maur. Relax." Jane couldn't help but grin because her old Maura was back. Yet tears threatened to spill because things were upside down. The lack of awareness of Maura's twin was all she could take.

Jane took the day off work to be there for Maura and figure out how they'd get the second chip out. Maura ate breakfast and fell asleep on the couch while Jane watched sports. Through the day, she texted Frost and Hope. Maura must have noticed her pained expression, for Maura's arm came around Jane's shoulders.

"What is it, Jane? Talk to me. I may be angry with my supposed mother, but you have done nothing but be there for me."

Jane leaned into her friend's embrace. "I'm scared, Maur. I'm scared you won't be okay. I'm scared Kaylee's aunt won't be okay."

"It's all right. I'm fine. What is her aunt's condition?"

"She's in ICU, but they expect her to recover in time. She was hemorrhaging in her lungs after being home from the hospital for a couple of weeks," Jane informed.

"That doesn't sound good," Maura said. "But if they have the bleeding under control, she'll be all right. She still has a long recovery in front of her."

"Her mother is a doctor," Jane said. "I think she's in good hands. And her boyfriend won't leave her side. Only when her mother demands it."

Jane twisted her hair around her finger until Maura pulled it away.

"Something else is on your mind. I'm here, Jane. I'll do what I can for Kaylee's aunt."

"It's not that," Jane said with a sigh. "Her boyfriend is Frost. My partner."

Maura's face fell. "Oh, Jane. I didn't know. Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"I don't know," Jane lied. "I don't think you've ever met her, and I didn't want to stress you to after your altercation with Hope."

"Jane, you can tell me anything. If you need to go check on Frost, I can watch the baby."

Jane's mind raced. She did need to talk to Hope, and it would give Maura some time alone with Kaylee. "I think I will run to the hospital and see if they need anything. Sasha's family is devastated."

"Ok, I'll be happy to help." Maura smiled at Jane and gave her another hug. "Go ahead."

As soon as Jane was gone, Maura sat down and stared at Kaylee. "Maybe we can be elephants and raise you together."

Kaylee's only answer was a happy gurgle. She knew her mother's voice anywhere and settled in immediately. It was the most peaceful she had been in days.

Maura could not contain a smile at the small warm body against her. "You are going to be so loved, sweet girl. I love you already."

Kaylee fell asleep and Maura felt as if she dare not move or she would disturb the baby. "You're just so cute," she whispered. "I hope they find your mommy really soon."

Maura had been sitting watching TV while Kaylee slept on her chest when a knock came at the door. She gently placed the baby in the cradle they'd found and looked through the window. Cailin stood on her porch. Maura groaned. Had Hope sent her here? Maura opened the door, not bothering with a kind smile.

"If you're here to convince me that to talk to my so called biological mother, then you've wasted your time. That's just great. Send the daughter who hates me."

"I don't hate you," Cailin said.

Maura gave a bitter laugh. "Drop the innocent act, Cailin. I was nothing but nice to you, and now you come and say you want no part of me living in you."

"I said I was sorry, remember? Mom said you were sick and-"

"I had a concussion, but I'm okay. You're not here checking up on me, and you know it. I want you to leave, Cailin."

"But I do have a part of you living in me," Cailin said. "You gave me your kidney three years ago and I am thankful to you every minute of my life because that's exactly what you gave me, Maura. You saved my life."

"You're lying," Maura shouted, waking the baby. "I did no such thing and I didn't even know you or your mother three years ago. That makes your little story just implausible."

Cailin was floored by her sister's response. They had grown close in the past three years, and it was as if Maura didn't know any of the good times had existed. She didn't know whether she should stay or leave. "I'm, um, sorry," she muttered under her breath. Her mother needed to fill her in on how to deal with Maura in such a state. Could a concussion cause changes such as what she was witnessing at the moment?

The two years Maura had been thought dead was the most difficult thing Cailin ever experienced. To finally get a chance to bond with her older sister and to have her disappear only to find her in the underground two years later was heartbreaking. Now, the Maura that stood before her was so full of hate and hurt.

"I thought I asked you to leave," Maura said, coming back over with the baby. "I'm babysitting for Jane. She's at the hospital visiting a friend, the baby's aunt."

Cailin stepped further into the house. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Right through there." Maura returned to the couch with the baby.

Cailin waited until she was inside the bathroom before letting her tears fall. Hands shaking, she texted Jane. She'd be the one to tell her what was happening with Maura.

Jane was pulling into Maura's drive when she received Cailin's text. She rushed into the house filled with anxiety over what he might find once inside.

"Cailin's here," Maura said flatly. "I want her gone. I fed the baby and put her down. Now get Cailin out of my house. She's been in the bathroom twenty minutes."

"Maura, calm down. Go take a shower or something. I'll deal with it."

"I don't want you to deal with it, I want that ungrateful snippy girl out of my house!" Maura was getting angrier by the minute.

"That's what I meant," Jane replied. "Now go. Let me do this."

"Why do I have to?" Maura was obstinate.

"Because you need to calm down. Now go. Take a bath. I'll get Cailin out of here."

Maura sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry. I'm just so angry."

"I know. Now go and calm down. I'll be up soon." Jane waited until she heard Maura's bedroom door close before going over to the bathroom. "Cailin, it's Jane."

The door opened and a tear-stained Cailin greeted her. "She doesn't remember-"

"The last three years. I'm surprised your mother didn't tell you." Jane led Cailin to the porch and explained what had happened over the last few days. "We can't remove that chip because it's in a location that could most likely kill her, leave her paralyzed or unable to talk."

"So, she'll never remember what we shared? That she gave me her kidney? I only got a few months with her before she disappeared." A sob came from Cailin and Jane embraced her. "This sucks. It sucks so bad."

"No," Jane shook her head and stroked Cailin's hair. "But your mother told me not to give up because she's contacting all her colleagues to see if they know what to do."

"Good," Cailin added. "Mom has lots of contacts."

"Look at what she did for Sasha. I was sure she wasn't going to make it after the shooting, not to mention the other night." Jane forced a smile. "Trust your mom, honey. Now, why don't I take you home? It's been a hard day for you."

Cailin nodded and they got Kaylee into her baby seat and drive to the Martin residence.

"Call me, ok? Anytime," Jane offered.

"I will," Cailin agreed. "Keep me posted on my sister, please. Both of them, actually, though my mom tells about Sasha."

"I will. Promise. See you later," Jane said before driving back to the house.

Jane crept back into the house with the baby and found Maura in the kitchen, clad in PJ's.

"In case you care, I took Cailin home." Jane got Kaylee out of her carrier. "So, is the big bad Maura monster detained or do I need to run for cover?"

Maura sighed, stirring her tea absentmindedly. "I just-she hurt me so much. Both of them. I'd never in a million years give that girl my kidney."

"Right." Jane raised an eyebrow once her back was to Maura and she could not see her. Even though Hope had told her why Maura's memory was in such a sad shape, it was still hard to hear statements such as this.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jane thought it best to change the subject to avoid running into the same version of Maura she'd seen when her half sister was around.

"Not sure," was Maura's noncommittal answer.

"Well I'm not going to let you sit around and mope. Let's do a movie and order pizza." Jane passed the baby to Maura. "You always say babies calm you down. Kaylee likes you."

This made Maura smile. Jane felt relief from the worries. "A movie sounds wonderful. You choose." She carried the baby into the living room. "Jane?" she asked once Jane joined her on the couch, beer in hand.

"Yeah?" Jane took a swig of her beer.

"I want to be elephants and help you raise Kaylee. At least until her aunt is better. I know I was distant before but I am growing attached to her."

"Ok, great," Jane replied. "I always wanted to be a patchyderm."

"Pachyderm," Maura corrected. "And it's a wonderful way to raise a child with support from multiple relatives and caregivers. In fact, studies show..."

"Ok, ok," Jane smiled. "You can be googling all the way after you help me pick put a movie. Name your poison." Upon noting Maura's astonished response, she said, "it's just an expression."

Maura's face flushed as she picked a movie. "I bought this on a whim one day and never watched it."

Jane grinned. "Harry Potter it is, then." She put the movie in the player. "Prepared to be transported to a whole new world."

Maura settled back on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

They were both fascinated by the visual effects and drawn up into the storyline.

"I can relate to the title character, growing up not knowing where you really come from," Maura said. "But he turned out to be special because of it. I wanted that."

"You are special, Maur," Jane put an arm around her best friend and gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze. "You're wonderful, not just because you have the big brain, but a heart to match it, as well."

"Then why does it keep being shattered? Why do people keep lying to me and hurting me? I try to do what's right and good, but I get hurt. I know I shouldn't have yelled at Cailin, but I am tired of pretending that my feelings don't matter."

"I know, Maur. Your feelings do matter. You matter." There was so much more she wanted to say, but couldn't. "How's your head?"

"Hurts. I guess you forgot to tell me they had to stitch me up. I'm sorry about earlier. I'm still shaken. I thought we were both going to die."

"I know. Me too." A cry came from the guest room and Jane went to get Kaylee. "I know what you want," she whispered. "Maur, I need to make her bottle."

"I have her. Come here, sweetie." Maura took the baby into her arms. Kaylee continued to cry.

Jane made the bottle as Maura held the baby, a perfectly normal experiment in being elephants, except for the fact that Maura didn't know her own daughter from a stranger.

Jane kept busy in the kitchen until the bottle was done. She found moments like this with Maura so awkward that she could not express her restlessness except in things like vigorous cleaning of the counters while the bottle finished. It also allowed her moments out of Maura's line of vision. If a tear fell, it did not matter as long as it was unseen and immediately vanquished.

"Coming," Jane brought the bottle and handed it to Maura, who began at once to feed Kaylee.

Jane ended up staying the night and made breakfast for Maura the next morning. She was exhausted but anxious to see what the day would bring. As she was making breakfast, her phone buzzed and upon opening the message, she smiled. A picture of Anna and Cailn stared back at her. Jane smiled at the two and figured Hope had introduced them.

"Jane?" Maura came into the kitchen with the baby. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Jane lied. "Just a bit tired. Did you sleep well?" Maura had insisted on having Kaylee in her room the previous night.

"Tired, but one more day of rest and I'll be ready to return to work tomorrow. I have so much to catch up on."

Jane nearly choked on her coffee. That didn't leave her much time to prepare Maura's office and boot Pike out. She'd need help puling this off and sent a quick text to Cailin and Anna, asking for their help.

"Maur, I've been called in on a case. I hate to do this, but-"

"You want me to watch Kaylee?" Maura smiled. "We'll be fine, Jane. I'll call Pike, and-"

"Already done. Just rest today. Take care of our girl." Jane kissed Kaylee on the head and raced out the door. So much to get done in so little time.

Jane raced through the precinct and quickly briefed everyone on the condition of Maura's memory. Once they had derided her, but now the majority of the BPD respected Maura and wanted to accommodate her in whatever way possible. Suzy Chang was more than willing to help, and even Cavanaugh seemed happy to dispatch Dr. Pike back to western Massachusetts. Cailin and Anna came quickly and helped her rearrange Maura's office into a three years earlier version of itself. All in all, it went smoothly. The only noticeable change was the lack of the presence of Barry Frost, who remained at Sasha's bedside, courtesy of a well-deserved leave of absence.

Jane offered to drive Maura into work, wanting to walk in with her for the very first time. She also needed to drop off the baby with Angela in the cafe. Jane tried not to let her happiness show when Maura walked into the kitchen, dressed as she always did. This was just another day for her. Jane, on the other hand, had dreamed of this moment for three years.

"Jane?" Maura stood before her, coffee in hand. "I'm fine. I feel ok. You don't have to worry."

Jane could not contain her tears this time.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Maura was concerned.

"I'm just happy, that's all. It feels like we haven't worked together in ages."

Maura smiled. "Me too. I have so much to catch up on." She took the baby out of her seat. "Come here, sweet girl." Kaylee snuggled close. "Jane, how can you leave this cutie for an entire day?"

"She'll be fine, Maur. Now, let's go."

They passed the baby off to Angela and headed to work. Jane trailed after Maura, watching as she was hugged by every person they met. It took them twenty minutes to get to the elevators.

Suzy Chang was waiting in the morgue to brief Maura on the latest cases. Although Jane had explained the Maura situation to her, Jane was still relieved to hear Suzy going along with the plan while speaking with the ME.

"It's good to have you back, Dr. Isles," Suzy said.

Maura smiled. "Thank you, Suzy. I wasn't gone that long, but it's good to be back." She exhaled. "I think the entire city of Boston died while I was away. I'll be here for days catching up. It's great to be back," Maura declared with childlike glee.

"Once again, it's great to have you back," Suzy returned the feeling before focusing hard to not be overcome by emotion. "I'll get to those lab results right away. See you later. Talk to you later, too, Detective. She nodded to Jane."

"Thanks, Suzy," Jane called after the young woman as she left the area. "You settled in here?"

Maura nodded. "I am prepared for a normal day."

"Good," Jane said and rode the elevator up to homicide. When Vince welcomed her, she fell into a puddle of tears in his arms."She doesn't remember her own daughter, Vince. Or her sister. How can I go along as if things are normal when they're not?"

She slumped into her desk chair and after a few minutes stood up, heading to the elevators. She just couldn't leave Maura alone. Jane entered the morgue to find Maura working on a dead body, seeming totally in her element.

"How are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Fine," Maura said with a grin and a bemused expression. "Everyone keeps asking me that. It's not like I was gone for a year or anything."

"No," Jane replied. "It was nothing like that."

Jane tried to hide the emotion, but Maura picked up on it. She removed her gloves and took Jane's hands.

"Those aren't happy tears. Tell me what's wrong."

With all those words and the caring tone, Jane lost it again. Maura was back, yes, but something was missing. Her daughter and her sister. Jane held her, unable to stop the tears.

"I can't really talk about it. It isn't that I don't want to," Jane told her. "It's just that I can't."

"You tell me when you're ready," Maura said and squeezed her hand. "I'm here, Jane."

"You almost weren't. I almost lost you, Maura." She breathed in. She had to get a hold of herself. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I'm fine, and it was only a concussion." She grinned. "You act like I was dead or something. Well, I'm not. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

The comment was too much for Jane. She fled the room and went back up to homicide, almost colliding with Barry, who had returned long enough to pick up some paperwork.

But Maura was on her heels and arrived a moment later. When her eyes met Barry's, a strange and pained expression fell over the detective's face. He stared at Maura as if unable to take his eyes away. She looked at him quizzically. "You ok, Barry? You seem a little upset."

"Uh yeah. Just tired. My girlfriend-"

"Jane told me. I'm so sorry, Barry. If there's anything I can do let me know." She squeezed Barry's shoulder. "I'll leave you two to talk. Jane, I'll be in the cafe."

Jane leaned against Barry. "I can't do this. I can't keep pretending." Jane straightened. "How is she?"

"The same. Hope thinks it'll be another week."

Jane cringed. "That doesn't sound too good, she really must have a lot of damage that needs to heal."

Barry nodded. "She does. And what am I going to tell her when she starts asking for her sister?"

"I don't know," Jane said. "But her mother said that any more stress could cause another rupture."

Jane shook her head. She patted his shoulder. "Give her a hug for me. I gotta go make up something to tell Maura."

"Jane." Maura's voice came from the door and she walked into the room. "Barry, I know she can't read this yet but its a card and a list of contacts. Colleagues of mine."

"Thank you," Barry was clearly moved. "This will mean more to her than I can tell you."

"I just realized I don't remember her name," Maura said. "I'll take this for a minute so I can address her properly."

"Her name is Sasha." Barry swallowed hard.

Maura wrote Sasha's name in her neat handwriting and handed the card back with a smile. She rested a hand on Jane's shoulder. "I'll go grab us lunch."

Jane looked at Barry and back at Maura. "Frost, I'll see you later. Go be with Sasha." She ushered Maura out of the room.

"Jane, you're clearly upset with something I said. I want to help. Whatever it is."

"I'm not upset with you," Jane said truthfully. "I'm worried about Sasha. Her doctor said she has to stay in a coma at least one more week. Maybe more. I feel sorry for Frost."

"I do, too." Maura sighed. "But I think there's more to what is going on than you are willing to reveal."

"No," Jane denied, "there isn't." Thankfully she wasn't the one who developed hives from lying or her skin would be covered in red welts by now. Not to mention going vasovagal. She'd be in a coma, too, if she were Maura.

"I-I need to be near you. I know you're okay, but Sasha-she reminds me of you and it rattled me more than I thought. I'll stay out of your way-I just-"

"I know. I know you're worried and scared, but I'm not Sasha. I'm not in a coma. I'm here and alive and I'll say it as many times as you need me to."

Jane exhaled. Why couldn't she just tell her already? Lying to her best friend was the worst thing. She needed to tell her-at least part of it. "You're not okay, Maura. You're not, and it scares me so badly that I don't know how to deal with it."

"How am I not ok?" Maura was oblivious to what Jane was saying. "I feel perfectly normal."

"But you're not, Maur." You didn't have a concussion. Jane wanted so badly to just spill the whole story and end the secret keeping.

"I'm so fine," Maura continued, "that perhaps I never had a concussion at all. Maybe you're right. I have no idea why you're so upset. At any rate, it's time to go home. I'm not working late tonight because my house is a wreck and I'm not keeping it that way another second."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry, Maur. I'm sorry. I'll drive you home, relieve my mother from baby duty." Jane fell into Maura's embrace. "Maur, if I tell you what's going on will you promise not to get mad and tell me I'm lying?"

"Jane, whatever it is can't be as bad as what you're making it out to be. You're scaring me, Jane. You're really scaring me." The worst thing in the world was seeing Maura cry, but that's exactly what she was doing.

"I'm not sure how to put this," Jane began, "but you don't remember the last three years of your life." Jane sighed deeply, "and the proof of that is that there are the same calendars down here but not in homicide. Look at my cell phone and note the year."

Maura shook her head. "No-" She covered her mouth, her body shaking. "Why didn't you tell me? What's wrong with me?"

"Maura, I wanted to tell you. Hope thought it best to wait. We didn't want to overwhelm you. It's huge, Maura."

"Take me home, Jane. Please." Maura was openly crying now. "I have to figure this out. I need to know."


	21. Chapter 21

These characters do not belong to my writing partner or I.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Once they were home and comfortably seated on Maura's green sofa in the living room, it was time to talk.

"How much do you want to know?" Jane knew she must proceed with caution.

"All of it," Maura answered. "Why was Barry so freaked out looking at me?"

"Because you look like Sasha," Jane said.

"You think I'm like her, too." Maura replied.

"You are."

"Why? Do we wear the same clothes or hairstyle or what?"

"No," Jane began. "Yes, but no."

"You're not making any sense," Jane. "Please explain this. I'm asking you. Please."

"You and Sasha are alike because you're meant to be," Jane explained. She looked at her phone and brought a picture up. Before turning it toward Maura, she took a deep breath. "You're twins. Cailin isn't your only sister. There's a box of stuff about the missing time in your closet that I hid after you lost your memory," Jane continued. "I'm going to go get it because you said you want to know everything."

Maura wasn't alone long, for Angela came through the door, a crying Kaylee in her arms.

"I think I know what will calm her down." Angela placed Kaylee in Maura's arms.

"Angela, now isn't a good time. Jane and I are having a serious talk."

Jane came back into the room with the box. "Oh, good. Kaylee is part of the demonstration." She lifted Kaylee from Maura's arms. "Come here, cutie pie. I don't want Maura to drop you from shock." Kaylee continued to cry. "Hey, little one, you hungry, huh?"

"Jane," Maura said, becoming annoyed. "Are you going to play house all night or tell me what's going on?"

"It's all part of what I need to tell you, Maur," Jane said. "I'm hanging onto her for now," she continued as she walked into the kitchen. "She needs her bottle first."

Jane busied herself preparing the bottle as she had often lately, but this time she had resolution, not tears, in her big chocolate eyes.

"Ok, we're ready to discuss the contents of that box." Jane settled herself and Kaylee back onto the sofa. "Open it and see what I've been having to hide."

Jane watched as Maura lifted items from the box and with each item her face changed, her hands shaking so badly she could hardly hold the picture.

"Jane." It was almost a cry. "How is this possible? No wonder you were so clingy. You thought I was dead." She melted into another wave of tears. "And Sasha-"

"She's still in a coma. Maura, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jane burped Kaylee. "Mommy needs a cuddle, baby girl. Maura, the next item in that box should be this little girl's birth certificate."

Maura gave a strangled cry and tears rolled down her cheeks. "She's my-" She stood up but then sat down again.

"Maura, meet your daughter." Jane placed Kaylee in Maura's arms. "She's wanted you for a week now."

Maura took the baby as if she were made of glass. "Hey, I'm sorry, sweet girl." She cried as she inhaled Kaylee's sweet scent. "What if I never remember her? Oh, Jane, I need that surgery as soon as I can get it."

Hope came into the room and took stock of what had happened by the two women's expressions. "What is going in here?"

"I want the surgery. Now."

"It's too risky," she said with a shake of her head.

"But I know what I could lose, and I know what I have already been without," Maura motioned to Kaylee. "I have a sister. I have a good relationship with you and Cailin. I have a past."

"Not all of it is so good," Hope inferred, nodding to the box.

Jane agreed. "There were some dark times."

Maura sighed with a resigned air. "Tell me."

Jane chose her words carefully, watching with each word leaving her lips the increasing pain on Maura's face. Maura held onto Kaylee as though she could take away the hurt, rocking her, not speaking.

Maura silently cried and that grew into a wail and an inhuman sounds that filled the room. "They thought I was dead?" She sobbed and sobbed. Jane felt helpless.

Jane took Maura and Kaylee into an embrace. "You didn't remember who you were. You met Sasha and through events I'm still fuzzy on, you were Maura again. I got not only you back, but I got this incredible little girl and your twin." She took Kaylee from Maura and held her as the little girl began to whimper. "I know, sweetie. Mommy's upset. It's okay, little one. It's okay, baby girl."

Jane took the baby and found her mother. Angela was more than happy to take care of Kaylee.

"I want to see Sasha," Maura declared. "Even if I don't remember her. She saved my life."

"Ok," Jane agreed.

"Thank you for not fighting me on this, Jane," Maura said.

Between the baby waking and Maura tossing and turning, Jane got no sleep. But she wasn't about to leave Maura alone. The next morning, she drove Maura to the hospital. Maura walked nervously into the room and when her gaze fell on Sasha she let out a gasp.

"Go to her," Hope whispered. "She needs to know you're here."

She took her sister's hand in hers and gently squeezed it in reassurance. It amazed her that the hand she held felt so much like her own and that the face she gazed into was her mirror image. Then Maura wondered how they'd first met, so she asked the one person who would know.

Hope gladly related the story of the rainy night at the coffeehouse as tears streamed down Maura's face as she heard it for the first time in her broken memory.

Barry came in and put a gentle hand on Maura's shoulders. Only he and Hope knew what this would mean to Sasha were she awake.

Suddenly, Maura pulled away from Sasha. "I-I can't. This is too much. I'm sorry." She bolted out of the room, her heels echoing down the hall.

"Maura!" Jane raced after her. "Maura!" She grabbed Maura's elbow. "What's wrong? You're shaking." 

"She's too much to handle. She's too much like me. She's just too much." Maura sighed. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"No, Maur, no. It's a lot to handle. We'll come back later."

Maura nodded and seemed to visibly relax. "Thanks, Jane. I just want to go to work. I need to keep busy."

They returned within the hour.

A while later, Jane went down to the morgue to check on Maura. "How are you holding up?" Jane asked.

Maura looked at her with the same blank stare she had years ago when she had first met her birth mother, the expression of hiding her emotions. "I'm fine."

Jane sighed and gently took the scalpel from Maura's hands. "Maura, you can't hide behind your bodies."

Maura's face contorted into a variety of emotions and Jane pulled her into an embrace. Maura snuggled as close as she could get. Jane knew that her presence and this morgue were the only things familiar to Maura right now.

Jane's cell phone began to ring. As she was on duty, she couldn't ignore it. "It sucks, but I have to go."

Maura wiped her eyes. "I know, but it's your job. I'm ok. Just go on."

Jane walked slowly from the morgue and allowed the tears to fall as she neared Vince and his comforting arms.

Maura was finishing up a report when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called.

The door opened, but instead of Jane entering Anna stood in the doorway.

"Hi, Anna," she greeted the teenager. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Anna twirled her hair around her finger. "If you're not busy later can you maybe help me study for science? We're studying the body, and you're a medical examiner so-"

"I'd be honored to help you. I used to teach. I miss it. I know the diagrams they give in school are small."

"And no offense, not very helpful. I have an enlarged copy, but it's so hard," Anna said as she handed Maura her diagram of the body.

"Sure," Maura said. "I'll be happy to help you. I can have the lab enlarge those diagrams, too."

"Thanks," Anna's voice was full of gratitude.

"Come anytime," Maura told her.

"Are you free tonight? My mom's busy with a client and visiting Aunt Sasha. I just can't stand to see her like that, you know?"

"I know, sweetie. I feel awful that I don't remember!"

"Mom says you'll remember when you get the chip removed," Anna said. "I know you want to remember, but you're like a second aunt to me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Maura blushed at the sudden words of affection. She smiled down at Anna. "Thank you, that's nice. I think I want the surgery, though," she said softly as much to herself as to the girl. "I want my life back, every part, regardless of if I know about it or not."

"I understand. I would too. So, tonight?" Anna asked finally.

"Yes. I'll pick you up at six and we'll go to my house. You can even stay the night, if you want."

Anna brightened. "Really? Thank you so much. This is going to be the best study session ever. I'm going to go do my other homework in the cafe. I don't mind waiting." Anna hugged her and Maura welcomed the embrace. How could she not remember how sweet and amazing this child was? Anna deserved every chance possible.

That night, they watched television and fed Bass his favorite British strawberries. Then they studied, when Maura presented Anna with the enlarged diagrams. She was immediately grateful.

"You're going to nail this exam. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you can't do something," Maura told her as they sat on the couch, watching a show about the French Revolution.

Anna beamed. "Thanks, Maura. I'm not as smart as you, though."

"We all have our gifts. I could never write like you do." Maura was amazed when Anna told her about her novel over dinner. "I'd love to read your new book, if you'll allow me to do so."

"Of course. I'll send it right now." Anna grabbed her iPad. After getting Maura's email address, she sent the document. 

Maura grinned when she heard the ding of one of her iPads.

"I can't wait to read it!" Maura exclaimed. "You're so talented." Her voice softened. "Did we share writing before? When I can't remember? I really want to know."

Anna nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "It's the first thing we bonded over. I thought it was so cool that you liked to write, too."

Maura was puzzled by this comment. "I wrote? What did I write?"

"Science fiction, believe it or not," Anna responded.

"Really?" Maura found this incredible.

"Yes. I've missed sharing that with you. You're an amazing writer. So, you can take as long as you want to read it."

"You mind if I start now?" Maura asked.

"No. I'm actually gonna go shower if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Maura helped Anna get situated and then settled on the couch to read her story.

In her apartment, Liza was sitting on the sofa, staring into space. She had some large decisions to make, not only regarding Jimmy and his proposal. What weighed on her mind was whether or not she should go back into medicine. Part of her wanted to leave that chapter of her life behind. But if there was a chance that she could help Hope's daughter with the chip removal, she was all for it.

In her youth, Liza had been one of the best neurosurgeons in a field that had barely begun. Now she had lived through the rise and fall of her husband's experiments and the schemes of the rogue agency, and she was more determined to help than ever. She nearly reached for her phone to call her friend, but thought better of it at that moment. If her own daughter had still been alive, facing a situation like Sasha's would have been enough to handle at one time. Maura was, for all intents and purposes, fine. The decision of the chip removal could wait for a little while. Once her younger daughter improved, Liza would approach her friend about helping Maura.

"Maura? Earth to Maura."

Maura glanced up to find Jane standing over her. "When did you get here? Why are you here?"

Jane smirked. "Nice to see you too. I came to check on you."

"I'm fine, Jane. I'm sorry I've been so distant this week. I just feel distant from everything. Like a piece of me is missing."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Maur." Jane took Maura's hand. "What can I do?"

Maura shook her head. "Nothing. It's not you I have to remember. It's Anna, my sister and Angie. Anna told me that when we met, I wrote science fiction. I don't remember that. At all."

"But you will, Maura. You will." Jane indicated to Maura's iPad. "Work at this hour?"

"No, it's Anna's novel. It's incredible." Maura handed Jane the iPad and stood. "I need to check on her."

Jane watched her go and unlocked the iPad. One hundred thousand words stared back at her.

Jane started to read a little of the page on which Maura had stopped and blinked in astonishment. "This is fantastic," she exclaimed in awe.

Maura nodded. "I know." Tears began to fall. "I want the surgery, Jane. I mean it. My life cannot stay like this. I feel so isolated from things that everyone else knows. I want to talk to my family. I have no idea how my, um, Sasha is doing."

Jane put a supportive arm around her best friend. Just then, the phone rang from Maura's purse.

Maura dug it from her purse as Angela came through the door with Kaylee.

"It's Hope. She wants to talk to you." Maura handed Jane the phone and took Kaylee from Angela. She watched as Jane talked, her back turned.

"I need to go to the hospital," Jane said, handing Maura her phone. "Sasha's awake."

"Really? That's great news!" Maura beamed. "Barry will be so happy."

"Yes, he will." Jane bit back a response that would have been way different. But, there was no time for that, she was just happy that Sasha was awake.

"I'm going now." Jane walked toward the exit.

"Ok," Maura said.

Jane drove as fast as she could and met Barry outside Sasha's room. Instead of elation, she saw sadness. "Is she-you said she was awake."

"She is. Not off the vent yet, but Hope thinks it won't be much longer. She's got her lightly sedated."

"So why the long face? That's great news! Maura sends her love."

"That's just it, Jane. It's Maura she wants."

Jane slumped against the wall. "What did you tell her?"

"That she'd come by later. When's later, Jane? A month? Six? What?"

Jane ran a hand through her hair. "If she doesn't get that second chip removed, she'll never remember Sasha or any of them. It's risky, Frost, and I-I want her to know Sasha. But I also can't lose her again. I finally have my best friend back."

"I know, it's a hard call," Barry sympathized. "I'll just tell Sasha that she'll be by later. Hope has her on enough drugs that she'll probably forget, anyway. Hope said Sasha can't be subjected to any kind of stress whatsoever."

"Oh, boy." Jane was stymied on what to do.

Just then, Hope came out into the hallway and encouraged them both to come in.

Jane followed Frost into Sasha's room and went to the bed. She grabbed Sasha's hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd show up. You're gonna be okay." She felt Sasha's fingers slip out of her hand and when Sasha spelled a letter m in Sign Language she knew. "Maura will be by later, but she sends her love." At least the last part was true. "Get some rest, pretty girl."

After Hope injected a sedative into her IV, Sasha's eyes closed and she fell deeply asleep.

Jane and Barry looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Neither of them knew what to do.

Then there was a gentle knock at the door and an upper middle aged woman with platinum hair came in. It was Liza. "Is this a good time to visit?" She smiled at Hope. "Hi, Dr. Martin."

The next morning, Maura was in the cafe getting her morning coffee after dropping Anna at school. She'd tossed and turned all night, wondering what to do about Sasha. Part of her wanted to go see her, but part of her wanted to run as far away as possible.

"Someone wants her mommy." Jane placed Kaylee in Maura's arms. "Thought she might cheer you up. You look like you lost your best friend. But that's not possible, because I'm standing right here."

Maura looked like she'd been jolted with a bolt of electricity. "Oh, sorry, Jane. It was a rough night and I'm kind of half here today. I have no idea if I should go see Sasha or not."

"Only you know that," Jane gave her friend a hug and Maura relaxed into the embrace.

"I don't, I just want the operation. Yesterday."

Jane sighed as she added the baby to Maura. "My ma said she'd be glad to watch Kaylee if things get busy downstairs."

"Tell her thank you. I might just have to take her up on that."

Maura rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. It was going to be a very long day, indeed.

"Sweet girl," Maura whispered to her daughter. Her daughter. The word still shocked her. "I want to keep her with me for a while. Just until I go downstairs."

"Well, you have a visitor," Jane said and nodded toward Hope and another woman Maura didn't recognize. "I know you don't remember the relationship you two have now, but be civil. Please." Jane placed a hand on Maura's shoulder and a kiss on Kaylee's forehead."Good luck," she said as she headed out of the cafe.

Hope approached Maura almost timidly. The woman standing next to her was taller and had short platinum blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She had a pensive expression as well.

"Good morning, Dr. Martin," Maura said in her best civil voice.

"Hello, Maura. I want to introduce you to Dr. Liza Harris. A former colleague who I think can do your operation," Hope said.

Maura tried not to let her surprise show, but failed. "Really? Wow." She'd wanted this, yes, more than anything. But now that the offer was on the table, the thought terrified her. "I was told it wasn't possible." She held Kaylee close, as if somehow the baby would protect her from saying anything more.

Hope shook her head. "With most neurosurgeons, it would be impossible. But Liza is better than the top in her field. She's not only pioneered advances, but she has had experience with cases like you're in the underground," she finished, trying to be discreet about the cloning issue.

"When can I have the surgery? I'll need to get time off to get things in order." Maura shifted Kaylee in her arms. She had no idea what the underground was, but let it go for now.

"Will a week be enough time for you?" Hope asked.

Maura nodded. "It should be fine. Thank you so much. Now, maybe Anna, Angie and everyone except Jane won't seem like strangers to me."

"They won't," Liza promised her. "You'll regain all your memories with none of the risks, because I know exactly how that chip went into your brain." Her voice softened. "My late husband put it there."

"But why did he?" Maura asked.

Hope glanced anxiously at Liza. She really needed to be the one to provide this answer.

"So he could do exactly what he did and erase your memories should things get-complicated. But, in a week, all of this will be over."

"Not all of it," Maura whispered. "Sasha is still in a coma." Maura shook her head. "I'm sorry, I have work to do. A lot to prepare for my leave of absence." It wasn't fair. Those monsters-whomever they were-had robbed her memories and life.

"Of course, dear. I'll call you with the details. Maura, I'd really like it if you came to see Sasha. She's awake more and more and is asking about you. Truth is, I'm running out of things to tell her."

At the mention of her sister, Maura bristled. She could not take seeing her double again until she had some memories to accompany her presence. However, she didn't want want to be rude. After all, these two women were about to give all of her memories back. "I'll see what I can do," she offered. Hopefully the week of getting things in order would take precedence.

As it turned out, the week was busier than she expected. There were cases to reassign, childcare to arrange and the formal process of taking a medical leave of absence. Jane had promised to convince Cavanaugh of the importance of having anyone but Dr. Pike as the substitute medical examiner. Otherwise, she'd be fine with whomever her replacement might be. Jane also took time off in order to spend as much as was possible by Maura's side. It seemed as though it was just the very next day that she was admitted to the hospital. Now her life would change forever. Jane was with her from the beginning.

"I'm terrified, Maura. What if something goes wrong? I know you want your memories back, but I can't lose you." Jane was slowly losing control, her walls crumbling.

Maura patted the bed next to her and Jane laid down beside her. "You won't lose me. I'll always be with you, even if-"

"No, don't say it. You're not going to die." It was almost a shout. "Kaylee will be fine."

"I know. I'm not worried. But, I will worry about you if you don't calm down."

Jane wiped a tear from her eye that she hadn't noticed until that very moment. She shook her head. "I don't know, but I'll try for you."

Maura nodded. "That is more like it. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be myself again."

Jane sniffled. "I know."

They stayed close until it was time for Maura to be wheeled into the OR. Jane went with her until she couldn't go any further.

"Jane, you have to let go now." Maura cupped Jane's cheek. "I need my brave fearless detective by my side when I wake up."

Jane gripped Maura's hand. "I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you."

Maura smiled. "I love you, too. More than you know. Now, go give my daughter a kiss for me."

Both Hope and Liza were in the OR when they wheeled Maura in. They placed her onto the table and smiled behind their surgical masks. It comforted Maura to see how much they cared. She closed her eyes and thought of Jane as they lowered the mask onto her nose and mouth. Her last thought was of being whole when she woke up. Hope gave Liza's had a squeeze. "Do what you do best, doctor," she said to her friend.

Liza smiled at her and turned her attention to Maura. Sometimes it was hard to see her as a separate person from her twin, whom Liza had met in captivity. When she looked at Maura, it was easy to see Sasha, the brave young woman who'd stepped in front of a firing squad to save her life. Now Liza could repay them both for the renewed life with which she had been gifted.


	22. Chapter 22

The characters do not belong so either of us but we hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Maura tried to open her eyes, but the pounding in her head was too intense. She heard Jane's voice from far away. The words were so indistinct that she could barely make them out.

"Maura, it's ok. It's all over, and you're going to be fine," Jane said as she gently stroked Maura's hair, avoiding the bandages along her hairline where Liza had made the incision. "Open those gorgeous eyes," she encouraged.

Maura eventually was able to do what Jane asked.

"Hey there, you're back." Jane was overjoyed. "You can't talk yet, because of the tube, but I want to show you a picture and ask you to blink twice if you know who is in the picture." Jane held up her cell phone and showed a photo of Maura holding Kaylee.

Maura blinked twice as she teared up. Next Jane held a picture of Maura and Sasha. Once again, two blinks. Both women had tears in their eyes as Liza came into the room.

"Liza," Jane exclaimed, "She remembers."

Liza smiled. "That's the point of what we did today, Jane. Welcome back, Maura." She sighed and looked relieved. "Now my friend Hope can give one of her other daughters some good news."

In Sasha's room, the mood was subdued and quiet. Under the sedation that her mother had insisted remain until Maura's surgery, Sasha knew little of what was going on around her. Barry held her hand and kept her company, as did Hope. She was still heavily sedated enough to require the ventilator and was unable to ask anything about her sister except for the occasional fingerspelled word in someone's palm. But now, Hope had good news, though it would have to be carefully relayed to not cause Sasha any undue stress.

By the next morning after Maura's surgery, Sasha's sedation was lightened enough to understand the information. Hope asked Sasha to blink if she understood what was being said. Hope started easily. "Do you remember the night in the cemetery?"

Sasha blinked twice.

"Very good," Hope said softly.

Sasha blinked again and took her mother's and and finger spelled Maura's name into it. Tears welled into her eyes as she thought of her sister. Why wasn't Maura there when she had wakened?

"Maura is fine, although there is a good reason why she is not here right now." Hope continued in her gentle voice. "While you were brought here to have surgery to stop the bleeding, Maura had an incident and had to come here as well. We found two chips in her brain that were causing some troubles with her memory. Your friend Liza has removed them, and Maura is going to be fine. She didn't remember things for a while because of the chips, but that is over now." Hope patted Sasha's arm and was pleased to see that her daughter's vital signs were holding steady during their conversation. It was not putting her at risk to hear these things, Hope realized with a feeling of relief that washed over her mind and being.

"So, Maura will come to see you in a few days after she heals from her operation and you continue to recover, too. I promise she'll be here just as soon as she can. Just know she loves you so. Not remembering you was a large part of the reason she insisted on the procedure."

Sasha blinked and her countenance took on a look of relaxation and repose as she slid back into the unconsciousness of sleep.

"Jane, I'm a doctor! I know my body and I feel well enough to see Sasha. It's been four days."

Jane sighed and took Maura's hands. "I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"I know, but I'm okay. Still weak, but strong enough to sit in a chair next to my sister. Try not to worry."

Hope came into the room. "We'll give you a quick examination and determine that, Maura," she said and turned toward the doorway. "Come on in, Liza."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand and moved off the bed. Just the simple movement of standing clouded Maura's face with exhaustion. Liza did a complete exam and with everything she threw at Maura, Jane heaved a sigh of relief when Maura was able to complete the task. All except walking.

"With physical therapy you'll be walking again in no time. The chip was near that area of the brain," Liza explained.

Maura nodded. She clung onto Jane as her legs began to teeter and wobble. With great gentleness, Jane lowered her onto the bed. Maura took a moment to get her bearings.

"You'll have to wait to wear those four-inch heels," Jane commented.

At this, Maura began to cry. "No," she wailed.

Jane pulled her into a hug. "You're here, you're alive, and you have your memories."

Maura pulled back. "Thanks," she whispered and hugged Jane again. "Keep reminding me of that."

Jane held her tighter. "Always."

In Sasha's room, there was excitement in the air as Barry and Hope knew of a great secret they were keeping from her. As soon as she had finished consoling Maura that she wouldn't be without her favorite footwear for long, Hope had come into her younger daughter's room to free her at long last from the ventilator. But she brought someone special along, whom Jane pushed in a wheelchair.

Jane wheeled Maura to the bed. "I'll be back, okay?"

Maura nodded but her attention was focused on Sasha.

Sasha looked at her sister the entire time that Hope removed the tube, put the nasal cannula in place and spoon fed her ice chips to help with her sore throat.

When she was able to try her voice, the first sound she made was the name she'd been longing to speak for weeks. "Maura," she whispered. But it was enough.

For the second time in ten minutes, Maura burst into tears. Only this time it wasn't about shoes. She'd wear flats for a lifetime if it just meant having her sister back, and the memory of every precious nanosecond together intact in her brain.

Maura smoothed Sasha's hair from her forehead. "You're going to be okay. We both are. I'm not leaving you, and Jane will be with us too."

"And so will Anna," Jane said from behind Maura's chair. "She said she's bringing a surprise."

Unable to speak much more than what she had already been able to utter, Sasha merely smiled in response as tiredness tugged at her eyes. She fell asleep with the most peaceful, contented expression Jane or Maura had ever seen. In a loving gesture, Barry pulled the green blanket he'd brought from her apartment up around her shoulders. She snuggled into it as she drifted into deeper sleep. He tenderly laid the small orange plush cat he'd given her to remind her of Kassie into her palm and watched her instinctively draw it near with a soft sigh.

Maura choked back tears as she witnessed Barry's gentleness with her sister. "You are the sweetest boyfriend ever."

Hope nodded with a tender smile. "Yes, he even sprayed that cat with Balenciaga perfume because it's her favorite."

Jane grinned. "I knew I liked you from day one."

"Maura, you need to rest," Hope said. "You both need rest. Sasha will be fine."

"I promised I wouldn't leave. She needs me."

"But she wants you to get better, too," Jane whispered. "She won't be alone."

Maura wiped her eyes and nodded, allowing Jane to wheel her back to her room and help her into bed.

Jane sat by Maura's side until she, too, was asleep. It had taken several stories from Jane and the promise of Maura walking in her heels before she surrendered to sleep, but Jane had finally succeeded. She slumped back in the bedside chair, drained of energy. She thought she'd only close her eyes for a second, but in a few moments her body gave into its total exhaustion.

Maura awoke to Anna sitting next to her. She smiled. "Hey, pretty girl. Took you long enough."

Anna squeezed Maura's hand. "I wanted to wait until you were awake. I have something to show you. You probably don't remember that you helped me study for science, but you did, and because of you-" She handed a folded up piece of paper to Maura. "First 100 ever in science."

"But I do," Maura said. "I remember everything now."

Anna reached over to give her a big hug, careful of the tubes and wires.

"Have you been to see your Aunt Sasha?" Maura asked.

"Yes. And I have a surprise for you and Aunt Sasha, something the four of us-Jane, too, but she'll hate it-can do together this week. I'm out of school."

Maura chuckled. "Jane hates everything except baseball."

"I do not," Jane said, sitting up, rubbing her neck. "You need anything, Maur?"

"I'm okay, Jane. Go get something to eat-something healthy, please."

Jane hesitated. "Okay, but-"

"Go!" Maura squeezed her hand. "Go on."

Jane let go of Maura's hand. "I'll be back. Half an hour."

Maura sighed as Jane left. "So what do you have to show me?"

Anna grinned and held up a DVD. "Downton Abbey. It's amazing."

"Oh, I've heard of that! My mother was telling me about it a while ago. Constance, not Hope."

Anna nodded. "It's great. Aunt Sasha's going to love it."

"But Jane..."

They collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"It will be like the historical reenactment night a few years ago," Maura noted once she could speak again after laughing so hard. "We'll have to wait till Sasha can keep awake for more than two minutes at a time.""Maura, why did Jane not want to leave just now?"

Maura sighed. "She's scared. When she gets scared, she goes into overprotective mode. She's almost lost me one too many times."

"I almost lost you and Aunt Sasha one too many times." Anna climbed on the bed beside Maura.

"I know, sweetie." Maura wrapped an arm around Anna. They sat in silence until Jane came bounding back into the room.

"What did I miss?" Jane asked.

Anna looked at Maura. "Do you want to tell her about our film festival, or shall I?"

"Don't worry, I ate something green. For you." Jane was beaming like a five year old who packed her own school lunch or the first time.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Jane."

"Jane, would you like to join Maura and Sasha and I for a marathon of Downton Abbey?"

"Um, sure. Never heard of it."

"It's British," Anna explained.

"Constance recommended it," Maura declared.

"I'm going to find it about as exciting as the history channel," Jane commented.

"Jane," Maura scolded. "I watch sports with you. The least you can do is give this a chance."

Jane sighed but nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry, Maura." She squeezed Maura's arm. "Count me in."

The smile that lit Maura's face brought tears to Jane's eyes. She hadn't smiled like that in weeks. If Jane agreeing to watch Downton Abbey with her would do that, then Jane would watch every episode and then some.

"I bet you're going to like it," Maura told Jane. "Just wait and see."

"Anything for you, Maur."

"How is my sister doing?" Maura asked.

"Better, but she sleeps a lot. Hope says she needs it, though."

Maura nodded. "She does. I just-I want her home. I want to get to know her without all this-other stuff. Our lives haven't been normal since we met."

"That'll change soon, Maura." Jane settled herself in the chair next to the bed. "You want to try walking?"

Maura sighed. "Jane, I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I need a physical therapist for that."

"Why? I'm a cop. I'm strong. I won't let you fall." Jane seemed offended.

"I'm sorry, Jane, but I have to follow doctor's orders," Maura explained.

Jane gave no answer.

"Oh, come on, Jane, don't be that way." Maura rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Jane shook her head. "No, I thought we had each other's backs."

"I'm going to go check on Aunt Sasha." Anna breezed from the room.

"Jane," Maura said once Anna was gone, "We do have each other's backs. You have been here for me more than anyone. But there are some things you can't help me with. Walking is one of them. You can help me with exercises once I meet with the therapist."

Jane nodded in understanding.

Anna was pleased to see that Sasha was awake when she entered the room.

"Hey, Aunt Sasha," she smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," Sasha answered as she stifled a yawn. "How's Maura?"

"Ready to make Jane sit through Downton Abbey. I don't think this will go over well, but Jane did promise Maura that she'd watch it." Anna grinned at the recollection of Jane's expression as she gave into her best friend.

"Ooh, can I join?" Sasha asked. "I had just started to watch that before... That night. Anyway, I just got to see the pilot and really want to watch more."

Anna nodded. "That'd be so cool, and I'm sure Maura would welcome the support."

Sasha laughed. "I can imagine."

"When are you coming home? I miss our Sunday breakfasts and hanging out on Saturdays."

Sasha took Anna's hand. "Soon, sweet girl. I miss hanging out, too."

The week passed with both girls improving every day. Maura was released seven days after surgery with strict instructions to take it easy. Jane promised to be there until she was steady on her feet. The first thing Maura wanted was to wash her hair. Afterward, they settled on the couch to watch the pilot episode of Downton Abbey.

"I wish Sasha was here," Jane complained.

"I do too, but she should be out in a week or so," Maura informed.

"I just don't want to feel that terrible gnawing sensation that I'm going to lose everyone who's important to me again," Jane whispered.

Maura snuggled next to her friend. "You won't. Now, let's just enjoy this."

Jane found herself drawn into the show, but was grateful that she didn't have to admit to this fact. Jane wrapped them both in a blanket, needing the close contact. She was content to sit on the couch and watch anything as long as it meant Maura was there with her. During one of the episodes Jane helped Maura with her exercises, careful not to cause her any pain.

Even though she didn't say anything, Maura needed the contact as much as Jane did. Now that she could remember all of the time when she had thought it to be three years ago, she shuddered at what had nearly stayed lost forever. She never wanted to waste a single minute of time with her loved ones. This especially included Jane and Sasha.


	23. Epilogue

The characters don't belong to us, neither does the song. It's Rachael Yamagata's own! But do give it a listen, she's phenomenal.

**Epilogue**

Five months later, Sasha found that all of her dreams were coming true. She received a clean bill of health from Hope and was allowed to resume voice lessons with Jamie, in order to give Barry his special surprise. Little did she know that Barry had a surprise in store for her, too.

The weather at the beachfront was perfect for a summer day in Maine. The wind was blowing a little, but this was the rule, not the exception. Sasha wore an electric blue sundress and gray jacket over it with her favorite silver sequined heels. She was ready to share one of the most special memories ever with Barry, and it was going to be unforgettable.

She and Jamie had pored over song selections for quite some time, finally settling on a new favorite Rachael Yamagata song called Stick Around. It was an invitation to new love, which Barry and Sasha had already passed, but the jazz tempo and upbeat lyrics made her feel the same kind of happiness she felt when she was with him.

Their friends and family had gathered at the beach jazz club and were excited to see what Sasha and Jamie had come up with for the afternoon. As Sasha walked up to the microphone and saw Barry in the front row, she gave him a sly smile.

"I've been waiting for this for such a long time," she explained into the microphone, "and today it happens. Barry, this is for you."

She began to sing.

_Baby, you've caught my eye_  
><em>I think I might need you to stay a while<em>  
><em>For I haven't seen a smile quite as lovely as yours for a while<em>  
><em>Stick around, I'll be good to you<em>

_Baby I think you know_  
><em>When I get my arms around you, boy, I won't let go<em>  
><em>When you find a spark to awaken your precious heart<em>  
><em>You stick around and you see it through<em>

_I've been in trouble before with my rushing in _  
><em>But I'm willing to take that chance again<em>  
><em>And if we get caught in some crazy wind<em>  
><em>We can just get swept away<em>  
><em>What do you say?<em>

_Baby make up your mind_  
><em>Cause you know I don't want to waste time<em>  
><em>We don't have a lot to lose<em>  
><em>We both have to choose<em>  
><em>Stick around, I'll be good to you<em>  
><em>Yeah, stick around, I'll be good to you<em>

The crowd applauded wildly and Barry looked positively delighted. Before Jamie had a chance to launch into her next intro, Barry was onstage and bending down on one knee.

"I've been wanting to stick around for quite some time now. Sasha Mariela Connor, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She didn't know what to say at first, for the tears choked her voice, so strong a moment ago, into speechlessness. She nodded as the tears of happiness spilled down her cheeks. "Yes! I have been in love with you for so long now, of course, I'll marry you!"

They embraced and kissed as the audience applauded. Each person in attendance knew the meaning of being safe and sound, be it in love, or with family and dear friends.


End file.
